Los Hijos de la Oscuridad (saga de tinieblas y oscuridad)
by parca333
Summary: <html><head></head>libro 3- Luna está embarazada, una nueva generación viene en camino, una nueva princesa se ha integrado y Equestria poco a poco se está recuperando, sin embargo pese a esto, Celestia aun esta resentida por lo sucedido en las Garras de las Tinieblas ¿hasta donde será capaz de llegar ella para proteger a su reino? ¿esta nueva generación representa una bendición o una amenaza?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Los hijos de la oscuridad.

Capítulo 1. La nueva princesa.

**Antes de comenzar…. les recuerdo que este fanfic, es una secuela directa del fanfic las garras de las tinieblas, por lo que si no conocen ese fanfic, no le entenderán a este.**

El mal fue derrotado, todo gracias al sacrificio de Girion, quien tomo el lugar de su hermana para ser encerrado, y así enmendar sus errores contra ella. Luna esta devastada e inconsolable, esta no dejaba de llorar, tirada a un lado de la estatua de roca, de aquel que alguna vez fue su amado.

-Hermana…. Vamos adentro…. Mañana nos encargaremos de los…. los caídos- dice Celestia.

-el no…. No está muerto….- dice Luna entre lágrimas.

-lo se…. Pero….. Tu sabes que el….. Ya no….- dice Celestia.

-no lo digas…. Por favor- dice Luna.

-tenemos que regresar al imperio…. Mañana todos nos encargaremos de los cuerpos- dice Celestia mirando a su alrededor todos los heridos y muertos, no solo de ponis, sino también de dragones.

-nuestro mundo nunca volverá a ser el mismo- dice Luna con tristeza.

-disculpen princesas pero….- dice Twilight.

-si ¿qué pasa?- dice Celestia.

-bueno…. ¿Recuerda los libros que nos dio Darkness?- dice Twilight.

-sí ¿que con ellos?- dice Celestia.

-¿Darkness?- dice Luna extrañada.

-así le decíamos al alicornio que te acompañaba Hermana- dice Celestia.

-¡su nombre era Girion!- dice Luna intentando contener las ganas de llorar otra vez.

-bueno…. Revise los libros…. Encontré un hechizo que quizás…. Pueda restaurar nuestro mundo- dice Twilight.

-¡enserio!- dice Celestia.

-si…. Pero se ve muy difícil, en si tenemos que combinar el poder de los elementos de la armonía con los del corazón de cristal…. Si estoy en lo correcto, nuestro mundo volverá a reforestarse- dice Twilight.

-eso es bueno…. ¡¿Que necesitas?! ¡Si necesitas ayuda solo pídela!- dice Celestia.

-bueno… el hechizo se ve difícil pero…- dice Twilight.

-no importa… ¡te ayudare en todo lo posible! ¡Are que recibas todo el apoyo que necesites!- dice Celestia.

-de acuerdo princesa- dice Twilight.

-disculpen princesas…. ¿Qué es lo que aremos con ella?- dice Rarity apuntando hacia la yegua inconsciente, la que alguna vez fue el mal que devasto Equestria.

-dile a algunos guardias que la lleven a la enfermería… que la revisen que no tenga algo, y si despierta avísenme, en cuanto a ustedes descansen- dice Luna.

-si princesa- dice Twilight, y ella y el resto de sus amigas van de regreso al castillo, unos guardias llegaron para llevarse a la inconsciente Arwen Star, y llevarla a la enfermería. Luna y Celestia estaban de regreso al castillo cuando Celestia le dijo a Luna- no podemos dejar que se quede-

-ella ya no es una amenaza…. Ya no recuerda nada de lo que era- dice Luna.

-¡no recuerda que mato a miles y que destruyó nuestro mundo!- dice Celestia con severidad.

-no es su culpa hermana- dice Luna.

-"claro que no" ¡solo libero un virus letal, creo una raza de monstruos que lo consumen todo, y prendió nuestras tierras en llamas!- dice Celestia.

-¡hermana!- dice Luna.

-Luna… sabes lo que ella hizo- dice Celestia.

-Girion nos pidió que cuidemos de su hermana, y eso es lo que aremos- dice Luna.

-claro que la cuidare, la encerrare para que no se meta en problemas- dice Celestia.

-¡no fue su culpa!- dice Luna.

-¿entonces de quién?- dice Celestia.

-de nuestros padres- dice Luna.

- pero como se te ocurre decir eso… ¡ellos tenían razón! ¡Solo be lo que hizo ella solo con nuestro mundo!- dice Celestia.

-la encerraron…. Y tu estas por hacer lo mismo ¿por qué? ¡Ya le borraste la memoria, y mi Girion se sacrificó para purificar su alma!- dice Luna.

-¿tu Girion?- dice Celestia.

-hermana…. No la encerraremos, ella se integrara con nosotras entendido- dice Luna.

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?- dice Celestia.

-ella no recuerda nada…. Estuvo mucho tiempo encerrada, diremos que es una hermana nuestra- dice Luna.

-¡ella mi hermana! ¿Y cómo piensas que los ponis crean eso?- dice Celestia algo extrañada.

-simple…. Tú me encerraste por 1000 años en la luna… es creíble que ella también le allá pasado algo similar… diremos que el ser que sumió este mundo en las garras de las tinieblas, la tenía poseída, cosa que hasta cierto punto es verdad- dice Luna.

-Luna….- dice Celestia.

-mira hermana estoy cansada y algo mareada, fue un día duro para todos, y mañana tenemos que encargarnos de velar a los muertos…. Me iré a dormir- dice Luna irritada dejando a Celestia.

Mientras tanto en los salones superiores del castillo de cristal, Shining Armor se encontraba junto a un grupo de guardias intentando levantar una serie de escombros que se encontraban sobre Cadance, la cual se encontraba inconsciente. Luego de un arduo esfuerzo lograron retirar los escombros y liberar a Cadance, Shining la toma entre sus cascos.

-Cadance… Cadance….- dice el con preocupación, Cadance empieza a despertar, aunque algo adolorida y con algunos rasguños y moretes en su cuerpo, no había recibido un daño muy fuerte.

-Shi… Shining- dice ella levemente.

-¡gracias a Celestia! Cariño…. Como…. ¿Cómo te sientes?- dice Shining preocupado.

-estoy bien… solo un poco cansada… después de un baño estaré como nueva- dice ella intentando hacer que su esposo sonría- no te preocupes… no me paso nada malo… solo estoy algo cansada- dice Cadance.

-pero si….- dice Shining.

-Shining…. Estoy bien… pero… ¿y tú?- dice Cadance al notar cientos de marcas de cicatrices de rasguños y mordidas en el cuerpo de su esposo (el hechizo de curación, pese a ser muy efectivo en la curación de heridas recientes , si no se usa la cantidad de energía adecuada, pueden quedar las marcas de las heridas anteriores).

-estoy bien… no es nada… te llevare a la enfermería cariño- dice Shining limpiándose las lágrimas que estaban por salirle con uno de sus cascos y con ayuda de un guardia, lleva a Cadance a la enfermería.

La enfermería estaba llena hasta el tope, había muchos heridos, gracias al combate, en su mayoría por mordidas de lobos, o alguna espina clavada en el cuerpo, casi todas las habitaciones estaban ocupadas, por lo que las princesas Cadance, y la nueva princesa Arwen, fueron atendidas en otras habitaciones, mas respectivamente sus habitaciones originales, ahí es donde los médicos iban a atenderlas.

Dado a que Arwen es por así decirlo nueva, a ella se le está atendiendo en la habitación de Luna, en donde actualmente sigue inconsciente. Unas horas después Arwen Star despierta, esta se encontraba confundida y exaltada, no recordaba nada de lo que paso, ni siquiera recordaba su propio nombre (efecto del hechizo que le impuso Celestia) Luna fue llamada y esta fue hasta la enfermería junto a Celestia.

-hola…- dice Luna al entrar a la enfermería.

-oh…. Hola….- dice Arwen algo inquieta.

-tranquila… estas en buenos cascos- dice Luna.

-qui…. ¿Quién eres?- dice Arwen confundida.

-mi nombre es Luna…. Soy tu hermana- dice Luna con un tono suave.

-mi…. Mi hermana….. Aj…. Por qué…. ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?- dice Arwen con un ligero dolor de cabeza y coloca sus cascos contra este apretando fuertemente.

-tranquila…. Tranquila… todo está bien Arwen- dice Luna tomándola del casco.

-¿Arwen?- dice ella confundida.

-ese es tu nombre hermana… Arwen Star- dice Luna con una Sonrisa.

-pero ¿Qué es lo que me paso? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?- dice Arwen confundida y algo perturbada.

-eso es por qué….. Tu…. Desapareciste por un largo tiempo hermana….. Pero ya no importa, lo importante es que estas con nosotras ahora- dice Luna abrasándola, y Arwen le devuelve el abrazo.

-her…. Hermana….- dice Arwen.

-tranquila….- dice Luna.

-¿Quién es la que está en la puerta?- dice Arwen, Luna voltea y ve a su hermana Celestia recargada y asomándose por la puerta.

-oh…. Ella es tu hermana mayor Celestia….- dice Luna.

-¿Celestia?- dice Arwen mientras la miraba fijamente con algo de confusión.

-Celestia ven…. Démonos un abraso familiar- dice Luna. Celestia da media vuelta y se va.

-¿Qué le pasa?- dice Arwen.

-Ella…. Es solo una cascarrabias…. No le gusta los abrazos- dice Luna abrasándola de nuevo- te extrañe hermana-

-si…..- dice Arwen.

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitacion, en el pasillo, se encontraban las mane six algo indecisas sobre si entrar a ver como seguía Arwen o irse.

-ella despertó…..- dice Twilight en voz baja.

-…. ¿Deberíamos ir a ver cómo sigue?...- dice Applejack.

-yo digo que no…- dice Rarity.

-creo que nos veríamos muy groseras si no salimos- dice Twilight.

-yo estoy de acuerdo con Rarity ella fue la que puso nuestro mundo de cabeza- dice Rainbow Dash.

-su alma fue purificada….. Creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad… ¿no creen?- dice Twilight.

-yo digo que….. Otro día- dice Spike algo temeroso.

-después de todo lo que hizo…. No creo que sea buena idea ir con ella- dice Rarity.

-Luna esta con ella…. No creo que haya algo a que temerle…. Además no recuerda nada…. Ahora es solo una yegua confundida y sin mancha- dice Twilight.

-buen punto… pero aun…. No se…. ¿tenemos que salir a verla?- dice Spike.

-si te da miedo puedes irte- dice Rainbow Dash burlonamente.

-¡no tengo miedo! Es solo que…- dice Spike.

-¡por ella me quede tuerta!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-que yo recuerde ella no fue la que te golpeo- dice Applejack.

-pero ella mando al monstruo que lo hizo- dice Rainbow Dash con rencor.

-¡ella casi nos mata a todos!- dice Rarity.

-¡por ella nuestro mundo es una tierra desierta!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡ella fue la que comando las tropas que casi nos matan a todos!- dice Spike.

-no sabemos que es lo que pasara si la dejamos estar con nosotras…. ¡¿quizás esta calamidad se vuelva a repetir?!-dice Rarity.

-¡no podemos dejarla con nosotros se tiene que ir!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¿y a dónde ira?- dice Applejack.

-¡no lo sé pero tiene que irse!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡debe irse!- dice Rarity.

-chicas por favor deben entender que…- dice Twilight.

-ella debe irse…. No me sentiré segura con ese monstruo bajo el mismo techo que el nuestro- dice Rarity.

-tienes razón… ¡ella nos matara a todos si se queda con nosotras!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡SILENCIO!- dice Fluttershy y todas guardan silencio, asombradas por como ella les había llamado la atención a todas.

-em… gracias Fluttershy- dice Twilight igualmente sorprendida que las demás- chicas…. Dark… Girion sacrifico su vida por purificar el alma de su hermana, ahora ella no recuerda nada de quien fue o de lo que hizo…- dice Twilight.

-no recuerda haber intentado matarnos- interrumpe Rainbow Dash, y en eso Fluttershy le hace la mirada callándola nuevamente.

-Girion…. También era un alicornio negro… y él nos demostró que incluso en su especie también podía haber bondad y amor…. Si seguimos teniendo esa mentalidad de odio y rencor… entonces no nos haremos muy diferentes a la antigua ella que casi nos mata… todos tenemos oscuridad y bondad en nuestros corazones…. Ella tiene luz en su corazón… ahora que esta purificada y sin mancha… lo que podemos hacer es encaminarla a él buen camino…. Volverla nuestra amiga… así el sacrificio de Girion no será en vano- dice Twilight.

-… tienes mucha razón Twilight- dice Applejack.

-si...- dice Spike aun algo temeroso.

- bueno…. Es cierto lo que dices…. Me avergüenzo de lo que dije hace un momento… esa forma de pensar mía de hace unos instantes no era de una dama… lo ciento- dice Rarity.

-si… como sea- dice Rainbow Dash.

-bien chicas ahora vamos a ver cómo sigue la princesa Arwen Star- dice Twilight.

-¿oigan y Pinkie?- dice Rainbow Dash. Todas se dirigen a la habitación de Arwen y se encuentran a Pinkie Pie charlando con Arwen, mientras ellas estaban discutiendo ella estaba parloteando con Arwen y comiendo junto con ella y Luna un pastelillo que había cocinado hace poco.

-¡OH HOLA CHICAS VENGAN! ¡Hay pastel!- dice Pinkie Pie muy alegre.

-esa Pinkie…. Abecés deberíamos ponerle más atención… podríamos aprender algo de ella- dice Twilight.

Arwen recibió varios exámenes médicos para confirmar que no tuviera aun el virus rage en su sangre, pero pese a haber un excesos en glóbulos blancos en su sangre, en si la nueva princesa estaba más que sana, aunque tenía una sorpresa dentro de sí. Celestia fue con los médicos para asegurarse de que no haya nada malo con Arwen, no porque le preocupara su salud, si no que no quería que tuviera algo que fuera peligroso para sus ponis.

-doctor… ¿ella tiene algo?- dice Celestia.

-en si es difícil analizar su sangre…. No tenemos los recursos necesarios, muchos de los equipos están dañados o desgastados, y los pocos que tenemos están ocupados…. Pero si pudimos hacerle la prueba para verificar que este no tenga el virus zombi y algunas pruebas básicas más- dice el Doctor.

-Y bien….- dice Celestia.

-las pruebas que le hicimos para ver si tenía el virus o alguna otra enfermedad…. Dieron negativo- dice el médico.

-perfecto- dice Celestia ya preparándose para retirarse.

-espere princesa…. Uno de los exámenes dio positivo- dice el médico.

-¿cuál?- dice Celestia algo inquieta.

-en si ella no tiene nada malo consigo…. O por lo menos eso vimos con los exámenes que le hicimos pero….- dice el médico.

-si…. ¿a qué examen dio positivo?- dice Celestia algo inquieta.

-la de embarazo…. La princesa Arwen está embarazada- dice el médico.

Celestia estaba atónita, una serie de recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza, recuerdos de cuando ella la torturaba en ese calabozo, recuerdos de los infectados, los lobos negros, y los splinters.

-princesa…. ¿Pasa algo?- dice el medico algo preocupado.

-aaa…. ¿Alguien más lo sabe?- dice Celestia.

-no…. Aun no… los exámenes acabaron de salir hace unos minutos- dice el médico.

-nadie tiene que saberlo….- dice Celestia.

-bueno…. En un par de semanas supongo que ella misma lo sabrá- dice el médico.

-no lo sabrá…. Por qué le induciremos un aborto- dice Celestia, el medico queda pasmado por sus palabras.

-un… ¿un aborto?- dice el médico.

-dice que solo tiene unas semanas a lo mucho ¿no? En ese caso le induciremos un aborto químico- dice Celestia con inexpresividad.

-¿pero cómo piensa hacerlo sin que se dé cuenta?- dice el medico aun sorprendido y perturbado por la decisión de Celestia.

-tengo entendido que hay medicamentos…. Que son muy agresivos…. Tanto que son prohibidos para las yeguas embarazadas…. Solo denle el mayor número posible de medicamentos… díganle que son solo vitaminas o algo parecido- dice Celestia con frialdad.

-¿por qué? ¿Por qué matar el bebé de su hermana?- dice el medico impactado, aun no podía asimilar lo que Celestia le ordeno.

-mi "hermana" fue capturada por el demonio que provoco estas tinieblas, lo más seguro es que el padre de su hijo, sea esa entidad- dice Celestia con frialdad- si dejamos que este embarazo se efectué…. Quizás surja una oscuridad aún más poderosa, que esta vez no seamos capaces de detener… lo entiende verdad-

-si… si…. Princesa…entiendo… y sé que medicamentos darle para terminar con el embarazo, como solo es de unas semanas, no nos será difícil eliminarlo- dice el medico con sumisión.

-perfecto…. Solo recuerde…. Este será nuestro pequeño secreto- dice Celestia mientras se retiraba dejando solo al médico.

-no puedo dejar que esa puta tenga descendencia…. No me importa si tenga que matar a un bebé de ella, aun si este aun no nace…. ¡no dejare que esta oscuridad se repita!- piensa Celestia.


	2. Chapter 2

Los hijos de la oscuridad.

Capítulo 2. Restauración y nueva vida en camino.

Los siguientes días se la pasaron atendiendo a los heridos y dándoles entierro a los caídos, muchos ponis murieron en esa batalla, y a todos se les dio sepelio, se les dedico un monumento a los caídos, en honor a su sacrificio por su ciudad.

Celestia ha intentado envenenar a Arwen con las medicinas que le ha dado, diciéndole que son solo vitaminas y algunos medicamentos que debe de tomar para sus "problemas de memoria". Arwen aunque algo dudosa, decide tomarlos. Celestia solo la miraba con una sonrisa al verla ingerir las pastillas, pensando que así mataría al bebé que tenía en el vientre, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, a dos semanas de que la oscuridad fue vencida, fue la misma Arwen la que dio la noticia. Era hora de desayunar en el imperio de Cristal, dado a la estatus y posición de las princesas y las portadoras, ellas tenían todas sus comidas en el gran salón del castillo, mientras los demás ponis se encontraban en la plaza principal desayunando.

Luna, Celestia, Cadance, Shining, se encontraban desayunando en el gran salón cuando Pinkie Pie pregunta- ¿Dónde está la princesa Arwen?-

-ella ha estado algo enferma los últimos días- Responde Luna.

-¿enferma? ¿De qué?- dice Pinkie Pie algo preocupada.

-no lo sé…. Los médicos no saben que es lo que tenga- dice Luna algo extrañada por que los médicos no supieran que es lo que tiene, la verdad era que Celestia hacia todo lo posible por que los médicos no rebelaran el embarazo de Arwen, los últimos días ella ha presentado las náuseas iniciales.

-Supongo que es porque su estómago aún no se acostumbra a la comida poni- dice Celestia.

-¿qué? Disculpe princesa pero…. ¿a qué se refiere?- dice Rarity.

-no lo sabes- dice Celestia con un fingido tono de sorpresa.

-Celestia- dice Luna seriamente.

-¿Qué es lo que ella comía?- dice Pinkie con curiosidad.

-Celestia no les digas, eso ya quedo en el pasado- dice Luna con seriedad.

-está bien hermana- dice Celestia de mala gana.

-no nos debe de interesar lo que hacía cuando tenía su otra identidad- dice Luna.

-hay cosas que es mejor no saber- dice Fluttershy, la cual no dejaba de mirar su plato de frutas con indiferencia.

-Fluttershy…. ¿Por qué no comes?- dice Pinkie Pie.

-no tengo hambre….- dice Fluttershy.

-¿enserio?- pero si el otro día, después del combate no dejabas de meterte cuanto pastelillo a la boca- dice Pinkie algo extrañada (para los que no recuerden, Fluttershy fue infectada con el paracito Splinter, criaturas que en si solo comen cuando en verdad lo necesitan, un Splinter puede sobrevivir varios años sin comer ningún alimento siempre y cuando no haga muchas actividades, dado a que Fluttershy es una poni más tranquila, significa que no necesita sustento, por que no hace mucha actividad)

De repente llega Arwen muy contenta, tanto que llamo la atención de todas las presentes.

-¿Por qué estás tan contenta?- dice Luna.

-¡sí! ¡Te pareces a Pinkie Pie después de una fiesta!- dice Twilight.

-es que…. Jeje…. Yo….- dice ella apenada.

-por favor que no sea lo que pienso- piensa Celestia.

-Recuerdan las náuseas…. Bueno… acabo de darme cuenta a que se deben- dice Arwen.

-si… acaso tu….- dice Luna.

-¡estoy embarazada!- dice ella muy contenta y emocionada, todas se quedan impactadas.

-¡no! ¡Por que sigue vivo! ¡Lleva una semana consumiendo esos medicamentos! ¡Por que no se interrumpió el embarazo!- piensa Celestia mientras se mordía los labios.

-¡embarazada! ¡¿Quién es el padre?!- dice Pinkie.

-em…. Yo… yo…. No lo sé…..no recuerdo nada….- dice Arwen apenada y confundida, es entonces que ella se deprime, estaba tan emocionada con su embarazo que no se puso a pensar en quien es el padre. El rostro de confusión de Arwen, hace que Luna y las portadoras entren en cuenta que debió embarazarse unos días antes de su derrota.

-no te preocupes…. Saldremos adelante- dice Luna.

-no… ¿no estas molesta?- dice Arwen.

-por qué he de estarlo…. Es una gran noticia… vas a tener a un bebé- dice Luna. Arwen la abrasa.

-bueno Cadance…. Supongo que… ya no eres la única que está embarazada- dice Arwen.

-si….- dice Cadance algo incomoda.

-¡un bebé! ¡! Una fiesta!- dice Pinkie.

-quizás después…. Estamos preparando todo para regresar a Canterlot- dice Luna.

-sí, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer, tenemos que reconstruir nuestro reino- dice Celestia.

-bueno…. Iré con ustedes- dice Arwen.

-no… tu quédate a descansar, nosotras nos encargaremos, tenemos que levantar la estructura y ver si encontramos sobrevivientes… tendremos mucho trabajo- dice Luna.

-hermana, yo por favor… te prometo que no les estorbare…. Es más les ayudare en todo lo que pueda- dice Arwen. Ella no quería que Luna la dejara en el imperio de Cristal, dado a que no le tenía mucha confianza a los demás ponis, sobre todo por como la miran Cadance y Shining, los cuales saben lo que ella antes era, y les es difícil ocultar su resentimiento hacia ella, por lo que ella prefería ir con Luna a una ciudad en ruinas que quedarse en el imperio.

-si ella quiere que venga... que venga... no tengo problema- dice Celestia, ella lo prefería así para poder vigilarla de cerca.

-¡enserio!- dice Arwen.

-¿enserio?- dice Luna extrañada, dado a que Celestia estaba en la misma posición que Shining y Cadance.

-enserio... no tengo problema ¿y tú?- dice Celestia.

-bueno…. Está bien… pero prométeme que no te esforzaras demasiado… debes cuidar ese bebé- dice Luna.

-por supuesto hermana- dice Arwen con una sonrisa.

Pasan las semanas, y finalmente Twilight con ayuda de Celestia, Luna y para sorpresa de todas, también con ayuda de Arwen Star quien fue la que termino de descifrar los últimos detalles y secretos de el hechizo, curiosamente lo único que hizo Arwen fue revisar el libro que estaba leyendo Twilight y en ese preciso instante ella descifro el hechizo, cosa que dejo muy sorprendida a todas las demás.

Luego de algunos preparativos y pruebas previas, pudieron usar el hechizo que venía en el libro de Girion, logrando combinar el poder de los elementos de la armonía con el del corazón de cristal, surgio una onda de energía pura, que comenzó a cubrir todo el planeta, y así poco a poco la antigua belleza perdida de su mundo se fue recuperando, reforestando el planeta entero, les costó mucho, al final todas quedaron agotadas, incluso el corazón de Cristal y los elementos de la armonía se vieron afectados, siendo menor la energía que despedían, pero lo habían logrado, su mundo había vuelto, los bosque y prados, las cascadas y ríos, habían regresado, mientras que los geiseres y volcanes se habían apagado, se organizó un festejo en honor a las portadoras y las princesas, su mundo había regresado, el sol y el cielo azul dominaban, las aves cantaban y sus tierras habían recobrado su vitalidad. Siendo así, unos días después las princesas pudieron regresar a Canterlot para reconstruir la ciudad.

Al llegar Celestia, Luna, Arwen y los guardias que las acompañaban se encuentran con la sorpresa de encontrar sobrevivientes en la ciudad, encontraron a cientos de supervivientes del holocausto caníbal, cientos de ponis de todas las edades se encontraban en la ciudad, algunos de los cuales tenían algunas mordidas leves en el cuerpo, pero otros no tuvieron tanta suerte, siendo muchos los que estaban agonizando, o incluso muertos, dado a que habían sido devorados casi totalmente, al punto de dejarlos sin extremidades, o incluso órganos enteros que fueron devorados.

Les tomo varios días poder estabilizar a los moribundos, curar a los heridos, y enterrar a los cuerpos de los que fueron devorados casi totalmente por los lobos negros. Arwen se ofreció como voluntaria para ser la enfermera de los ponis, junto algunos ponis más, siendo de más ayuda de la que esperaba Luna, encargándose de los vendajes, la limpieza de heridas (en su mayoría eran mordidas), y cuidados de los heridos y enfermos.

Los siguientes días llegaron más ponis voluntarios del imperio de Cristal y algunos dragones de hielo, para ayudar a la reconstrucción de canterlot, todos hacían algo para ayudar a restaurar su mundo. Mientras que los dragones de hielo se encargaban de los splinters que se encontraban a las cercanías, las princesas y los ponis se encargaban de levantar Canterlot, reconstruyendo el castillo, y rescatando y atendiendo a los ponis heridos, que alguna vez fueron zombis.

cuando llego el grupo de dragones de hielo a ayudarlos, pudieron adentrarse a las catacumbas de canterlot, donde encontraron a mas sobrevivientes, pero para sorpresa de ellos, también encontraron el escondite de los últimos lobos negros. Estos se encontraban principalmente en las cuevas más profundas y oscuras de canterlot, los lobos negros dieron pelea por su supervivencia , pero al ser expuestos al sol estos se prendían en llamas y morían, los ponis se encargaban del rescate de los ponis sobrevivientes capturados por los lobos, mientras tanto los dragones se adentraban en lo más profundo de las cuevas para acabar con los pocos lobos que quedaban, hasta que finalmente no quedo ninguno, siendo así como se dio la extinción de la raza de lobos oscuros.

Los ponis cada vez iban reclamando más y más sus tierras perdidas, e incluso se comenzaron a organizar tropas para la búsqueda y rescate de los ponis en el resto de las ciudades de Equestria. No era tarea fácil, pero estaban logrando recuperar sus tierras, empezando la reconstrucción de toda Equestria.

Con todo esto pareciera que la oscuridad eterna es algo que quedo atrás y ya nunca volverá a suceder, el mal fue vencido, y aunque han tenido bajas, los ponis poco a poco están recobrando la antigua gloria que solían tener.

Sin embargo Celestia no está del todo segura que la oscuridad haya terminado, ella teme que una nueva oscuridad, aún más poderosa que la anterior se avecine, y sabe que si llegara a suceder, podrían no sobrevivir a esa oscuridad, y menos ahora que pese a estarce recuperando del antiguo mal que los devasto, no cree que su mundo pueda sobrevivir a una segunda era oscura, estos temores que Celestia siente se amplían al estar cerca de Arwen, pese a que no lo admite, ella le teme a Arwen Star, fue testigo de primera mano de lo devastador que puede llegar a ser sus poderes, y le teme aún más a él bebé que lleva en el vientre, teme a aquel infante que todavía no nace, teme que este hijo de la oscuridad sea aquel que llevara la nueva era de la desolación de las tinieblas, y aunque ha intentado convencerse a si misma de que no hay nada de que temer, algo dentro de sí le dice lo contrario, y aún más porque, pese a que Luna y Arwen no lo saben, ella ya ha intentado acecinar al bebé de Arwen, y para sorpresa de ella el bebé no solo sobrevivió, si no que no pareciera haber sido afectado por el coctel de medicamentos fuertes que ella le dio a Arwen, el que ambos hayan sobrevivido al veneno sin presentar algún síntoma es algo que asusta aún más a Celestia.

-no puedo permitir que una nueva oscuridad empiece…. Y yo me veré obligada a hacer lo necesario para impedirlo… si yo no hago nada para prevenirlo… nadie más lo ara- era el tipo de pensamientos que rondaban por la cabeza de Celestia cuando veía a Arwen, ella solo miraba a su alrededor, viendo las a las consecuencias, los heridos y muertos de la primera era oscura.

Luego de que se pusieran en orden un poco las cosas en Canterlot, la estatua de Girion fue reubicada de la plaza central del imperio de cristal hacia Canterlot, en los jardines exteriores, ubicada en el centro del laberinto de arbustos, donde se encontraban los monumentos a los héroes e iconos de Equestria, el transporte de dicha estatua fue por ordenado por Luna, así ella podría estar un poco más cerca de su amado, desde entonces, cada noche Luna se posa frente a la estatua, visitando a el que alguna vez fue su amado, ella lo extrañaba, y todas las noches se quedaba de una a dos horas, ya sea fingiendo que estaba ablando con la estatua, recordando los viejos tiempos, e intentaba imaginar que él estaba aún hay, que podía verla y escucharla o simplemente contemplándolo, y en ocasiones le dejaba ofrendas . Había ocasiones en la que la melancolía que sentía Luna era tal que no podía evitar caer en llanto frente a la estatua.

-¡Girion!... mi Girion…. No sabes cómo te extraño…. Cariño…. ¡como quisiera tenerte a mi lado!... me haces falta…. Nos haces falta…..- decía Luna entre lágrimas.

-tu…. Tu hermana…. A regresado…. Es una yegua buena…. Regreso… la pequeña y dulce potrilla que tú y yo cuidábamos, a regresado…. Si la vieras…. Estarías orgulloso de ella, ella nos ayudó a restaurar nuestro mundo, y ahora mismo está al cuidado de los ponis heridos….. Celestia está organizando un grupo de ponis que viajen al resto de las ciudades…. Para rescatar y auxiliar a los sobrevivientes…. Estamos seguras que así como hubo aquí… en el resto del mundo hay cientos, quizás miles de ponis…. Que ahora están libres de la oscuridad…. Nos tomara mucho… pero sé que pronto recobraremos la antigua gloria que tenía nuestro mundo…. ¡solo me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para verlo!- dice Luna ya sin aguantar las ganas de llorar y cayendo en llanto.

-te amo…. ¡espero que algún día estemos juntos de nuevo!... tengo que regresar…. Supuestamente estoy de guardia…. Adiós cariño…- dice Luna limpiándose las lágrimas y retomando vuelo hasta la torre más alta de Canterlot entrando por el balcón. Luna llega algo mareada.

- aun lo extrañas…. Verdad Luna- se empieza a escuchar, Luna voltea y ve a Celestia quien la estaba esperando desde hace un rato.

-más de lo que imaginas hermana….- dice Luna con tristeza.

-hermana…. Debes olvidarlo… no puedes enfrascarte en eso… no te ara bien… me preocupo por ti- dice Celestia preocupada, quien había notado lo triste que se encontraba Luna los últimos días.

-no…. No puedo…- dice Luna con pesar.

-él se sacrificó para salvar a su hermana… ¡ya nunca volverá!- dice Celestia.

-no lo arias por mi… porque yo lo aria por ti- dice Luna.

-Luna…. Yo no quise decir eso…. Perdona… pero es verdad lo que te digo…. Te hará daño…. Hermana por favor- dice Celestia.

Luna empieza a vomitar de repente.

-¡Luna, Luna! ¡¿Te sientes bien?!- dice Celestia preocupada por el estado de su hermana, Luna sigue vomitando, Celestia le acerca una maceta para que hay vomite, y una vez que ella se siente un poco mejor Celestia le pregunta- ¿te sientes mejor?- Luna asiente con la cabeza- tengo que llamar al médico.

-no…. Hermana…. No…..- dice Luna.

-pero Luna… ¡solo mírate… estas enferma!- dice Celestia.

-no…. No estoy enferma… estoy….- dice Luna.

-¿qué? ¿Qué te pasa?- dice Celestia.

-hermana…. No puedo olvidarlo por que…. Creo que estoy embarazada- dice Luna.


	3. Chapter 3

Los hijos de la oscuridad.

Capítulo 3. Los hijos de la era oscura.

Dado a la falta de recursos médicos en canterlot, la mayor parte de los ponis sobrevivientes fueron enviados al imperio de Cristal para que se les atendiera adecuadamente, había muchos heridos entre los sobrevivientes, y requerían de mejores cuidados y recursos de los que disponían en ese momento.

Celestia se encontraba encerrada en su cuarto, reflexionando, sentía miedo, se sentía atrapada, acorralada, ahora también su hermana estaba embarazada, y su padre era Girion, un alicornio negro, Celestia últimamente ha tenido una serie de pesadillas, en las cuales revivía los sucesos vistos en las garras de las tinieblas, esto era algo que la perturbaba, no podía tener una noche tranquila, siempre bajo el temor de que la oscuridad regrese, estos sucesos le hicieron darse cuenta que ni ella ni los elementos de la armonía son lo suficiente mente poderosos, el que hay fuerzas todavía más poderosas, haciéndola sentir débil y vulnerable. Ella veía a Arwen y a Luna, viendo como cada día sus vientres crecían un poco, sus temores por los descendientes de los alicornios negros, ella tenía miedo de ellos, y no se atrevía a admitirlo.

Los días siguientes se continuo con la reconstrucción del castillo de canterlot, había una parte del castillo en donde los pasillos habían sido bloqueados por los derrumbes de los techos, por lo que no habían podido acceder a esa parte, les tomo un par de días desalojar los pasillos, y es entonces que Celestia junto a un grupo de guardias bien entrenados, entraron por varios de los cuartos que se encontraban en esa parte del castillo, hay encontraron más cadáveres de ponis muertos, muchos de los cuerpos estaban incluso roídos hasta los huesos, con pequeñas marcas de mordidas que pertenecían a los cachorros de los lobos negros.

-traigan bolsas para cadáveres- dice Celestia mientras observaba los cadáveres.

-si princesa- dice uno de los guardias que la acompañaba.

Celestia estaba por salir de esa zona del castillo que aún no había sido limpiada y dejar que los guardias se encarguen de los cadáveres cuando de repente uno de sus guardias llega muy alarmado.

-¡princesa, princesa!- dice el guardia exaltado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso vio a mas lobos negros?- dice Celestia.

-¡NO! ¡HAY…. HAY UN…. UN….!- dice el guardia exaltado, no podía articular palabras por la conmoción.

-¡hable soldado!- dice Celestia en un tono firme.

-¡encontré un zombi….!- dice el guardia temeroso.

-¡¿Qué?!- dice Celestia sorprendida, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. El guardia los guían hasta donde el vio a la criatura, ellos entran a una habitación, la cual según parecía tenía la puerta derrumbada. Al entrar todos quedan sorprendidos al ver a un infectado de la plaga Rage, aún con vida, aun con el virus.

-¡no puede ser! ¡se suponía que ustedes ya no existen!- dice Celestia sorprendida y atónita, un nuevo sentimiento de miedo la invadía. Para fortuna de ellos, el zombi se encontraba atrapado entre un montículo de espinas negras, intentando liberarse, el infectado era un unicornio, y para sorpresa mayor de Celestia, ella conocía a ese poni, era uno de los guardias que había acompañado a Girion a la misión de rescate de canterlot. El por qué este infectado aún tiene el virus en sus sistema, era algo que despertaba un nuevo e intenso temor en Celestia, la posibilidad de que esto se repita, era más posible con este suceso, esto solo demostraba que el virus zombi quizás, aun exista entre ellos, oculto y esperando el mejor momento para regresar. El infectado más allá de las heridas provocadas por la empalación del splinter que lo capturo, este también tenía barias heridas y mutilaciones en el resto del cuerpo, y lo que más llamo la atención de Celestia, era que el infectado tenia escrito en el pecho, con una serie de cortadas, una inscripción que decía- acecino- además de eso el infectado presentaba varios moretones, como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado y torturado hasta el cansancio. El por qué este infectado, siendo que supuestamente el virus zombi había sido extraído de todos cuando Girion se sacrificó para salvar Equestria y su hermana, sigue siendo un misterio que Celestia nunca pudo resolver.

-donde está el splinter que le hizo esto- dice Celestia al notar que el infectado estaba atrapado entre un montículo de espinas negras.

-así se encontraba cuando lo encontré…. Quizás lleve semanas así- dice el guardia.

-no…. ¿No ha mordido a alguien?- dice Celestia intentando parecer firme, pero era mas que claro que sentía miedo.

-no princesa…. Afortunadamente…. No….- dice el guardia.

-bi… bien- dice Celestia tomando una lanza y clavándola en el cráneo del infectado, matándolo.

-quiero que esta parte del castillo continúe bloqueada hasta nuevo aviso… no quiero a civiles aquí- dice Celestia.

-¿Que quiere que ágamos con el cuerpo?- dice uno de los guardias.

-quémenlo- dice Celestia.

-bien princesa… enviare a un equipo para que nos ayuden a liberar el cuerpo del cumulo de espinas- dice el guardia.

-¡NO! Quémenlo aquí… ahora- dice Celestia con severidad.

-pero princesa… estamos aún en el castillo…. Quizás el fuego se expanda a otras partes- dice uno de los guardias.

-¿Qué prefiere soldado? Lidiar con un incendio o con una horda de caníbales- dice Celestia con severidad.

El cuerpo fue incinerado, y tal y como dijo el soldado, termino incendiándose también un pasillo entero, a Celestia esto no le importaba, el fuego era la única manera de terminar con el virus para siempre. Luego de que los ponis intentaran apagar el incendio que consumió una parte del castillo de Canterlot, Celestia entro nuevamente, junto a los guardias más capases que tenía en ese momento, e hicieron una nueva inspección en la zona bloqueada del castillo, para ver que tanto daño había recibido por el incendio y verificar que no hubiera algún otro infectado en el castillo, luego de horas de búsqueda, no encontraron más infectados o lobos negros en el castillo, pero sin embargo, si encontraron algo más. Celestia y los guardias que la acompañaban encontraron una habitación muy particular, en ella se encontraban cientos de mantas amontonadas en una cama y un librero con varios libros, cosa que a Celestia y los demás no les habría importado de no ser que esos eran libros de la biblioteca de los alicornios negros, una serie de libros los cuales a los cascos de ponis comunes solo se verían páginas en blanco, pero en los cascos, de alguien como Arwen Star, estos le revelarían secretos que podrían culminar en el caos y la destrucción en Equestria, una serie de libros con secretos muy oscuros y poderosos, secretos que nadie debe saber. Celestia inmediatamente oculto los libros en una bóveda especial que ella misma encanto, para que nadie más los obtenga. En la habitación también encontró un cofre muy extraño, el cual estaba sellado, por más que intentaron abrirlo, estos no pudieron, según parecía, para abrirlo se requería de una llave, la cual nunca encontraron. Finalmente Celestia decidió que eso era lo mejor, hay cosas que es mejor nunca rebelar, por lo que oculto el cofre en la misma bóveda donde oculto los libros oscuros.

Con respecto al incendio que provocaron para exterminar el cuerpo del infectado, Celestia les dijo a sus súbditos y sus hermanas, que se encontraron con un par de lobos negros que intentaron escapar, y al hacerlo se expusieron al sol y estallaron en llamas así supuestamente, provocando el incendio, no podía contarles sobre el infectado vivo que encontraron, no quería provocar el pánico en las masas, esa misma noche, Celestia ordeno un patrullaje en los alrededores e interiores del castillo, para verificar que no haya más infectados, para fortuna de ellos, según parece, ese era el único infectado con el virus Rage que existía. Pero aun así, el no saber cómo es que este infectado se libró de la limpieza de oscuridad de Girion, la dejaba con un nudo en la garganta, y un dolor en el pecho, del temor de que esto regrese.

Este suceso provocó que las pesadillas de Celestia, se volvieran más frecuentes e intensas.

En sus sueños ella veía como el bebé de Arwen crecía, y se convertía en un monstruo, que nadie puede detener, un poderoso alicornio oscuro, aún más poderoso y maligno que la primera, ella ve a Equestria en llamas, sus queridos ponis siendo devorados por nuevas hordas de monstruos, en sus sueños ve la sonrisa de ella, una sonrisa inmisericorde, que disfruta del sufrimiento de los demás. Muerte y destrucción, es todo lo que ella ve en sus sueños.

En los días siguientes empezaron a llegar reportes de los grupos de ponis que se dirigieron a las demás ciudades para el rescate de los ponis sobrevivientes a las garras de las tinieblas, los reportes en un principio, eran solo de cuantos sobrevivientes y heridos encontraron en las ciudades, sin embargo al pasar los días empezaron a llegar reportes de yeguas embarazadas, en sí, la mayor parte de las yeguas adultas se encontraban embarazadas, cosa que en un momento inquieto a todos, y aún más a Celestia y las demás princesas, dentro de algunos meces estaban por nacer cientos de niños de los cuales no se sabía quiénes eran sus padres, esto sucedía en toda Equestria, incluso los ponis que habían rescatado de Canterlot, y enviaron al imperio de Cristal para tener mejor atención médica, les llego un reporte de parte de Cadance que muchas de las yeguas que les habían enviado estaban embarazadas. Se le hicieron exámenes a las yeguas, y según parecía, los padres de la mayoría de los bebes eran en si otros ponis que se encontraban entre el grupo de los sobrevivientes del holocausto zombi.

Por varios días esto fue un misterio hasta que un día, entre una de las tantas pesadillas de Celestia, esta recuerda la pequeña conversación que tuvo con la alicornio oscura que la aprisiono y torturo por varios días.

Flashback.

Barios meces atrás, entre los primeros meces del holocausto zombi, Celestia y Girion se encontraban aprisionados por la alicornio oscura, y en un punto de su encierro, Celestia pudo tener una pequeña conversación con ella. En la que ella le rebelo que planeaba repoblar el mundo con sus creaciones, e incluso le mostro varios de los cachorros de lobos que ella tenía.

-¡Yo misma repoblare este mundo con mis pequeñines!- dice ella mientras acariciaba las orejas de uno de sus cachorros de lobos oscuros.

-¿Pero si matas a todos, de que se alimentaran?- pregunta Celestia.

-Ellos se alimentaran de tus ponis, por supuesto- responde ella con una sonrisa macabra.

-Pero…. si ya están muertos, ellos se podrirán pronto- pregunta Celestia.

-En eso te equivocas Celestia, tus queridos ponis, no han muerto. No, ellos siguen vivos, a pesar de estar en un estado de agresividad incontrolable e invulnerabilidad al dolor, siguen tan vivos como tú o yo. Y gracias a mi maldición, ellos no necesitan de sustento, aunque sienten la necesidad de devorarlo todo, no la necesitan para vivir y también los protege de infecciones y enfermedades ¡no es grandioso!- dice ella.

-¡¿Pero entonces nos estas usando como ganado?! ¡Eso no me parece justo! ¡ES ENFERMO!- dice Celestia furiosa.

-Pero eso son ustedes, no son más que alimento para mis criaturas- responde ella fríamente.

-Y cuando no quede ninguno ¿entonces que aras?- dice Celestia.

-Celestia ¿no has entendido verdad? Tus ponis siguen vivos, y aun funcionan todos sus sistemas incluyendo los reproductivos. Lo sé, es incluso desagradable para mí, pero que he de hacer, esa es la naturaleza ¿no es verdad?. Además, los lobos no es lo único que soy capaz de crear, puedo crear a otros seres, incluso podría crear a un ser que solo sirva para alimentar a mis lobos, pero eso sería un desperdicio, cuando aún los tengo a ustedes ¿no lo crees Celestia?- dice Ella.

Fin del flashback.

En ese momento Celestia entendía lo que pasaba, todos los infectados del virus Rage, nunca estuvieron muertos, seguían siendo seres vivos, por lo que cuando alguna de las yeguas infectadas estaba en celo, los machos guiados únicamente por sus instintos más básicos, iniciaban el acto sexual en ellas. Algo muy desagradable de solo pensarlo, pero era la verdad, esto genero un ligero alivio en Celestia dado a que eso significaba que al parecer no había nada de que preocuparse con estos bebes que estaban por nacer en algunos meces, un peso menos de encima para Celestia, pero no todas las yeguas se tomaron bien el embarazo al principio, algunos decidieron aceptarlo y conservar a sus bebes, pero otras no, e incluso se tuvo que fundar un nuevo orfanato, donde la mayoría de estos bebes que nacerían meces después, fueron abandonados por sus madres.

Pasaron unas semanas desde aquel incidente, el vientre de Arwen ahora es un poco más visible, según los médicos solo tiene a lo mucho d meces de embarazo mientras que Luna solo tiene poco más de 2 meces, aun así, pese a que ambas llevan aún muy poco de estar embarazadas, anormalmente el vientre de Arwen crece ligeramente más rápido que el de Luna e incluso que el de Cadance quien era la que tenía más tiempo de estar embarazada. Esto es algo que perturbaba a Celestia e inquietaba un poco a Luna, dado a que parecía que su vientre crecía el doble de rápido que el de ellas. Luna quiso que ella fuera a ver al médico y se revisara, dado a que no era normal que su vientre tuviera semejante tamaño en tan poco tiempo.

-Luna estoy bien- dice Arwen.

-pero…. A este paso parece que en lugar de nacer en 5 meces, nacera en solo 2 o incluso menos- dice Luna.

-Jeje, no, no nacerán hasta dentro de 5 meces, no te preocupes, esto es normal- dice Arwen.

-normal…. Pero se me hace muy rápido no crees- dice Luna.

-jeje está bien tu ganas, te lo diré- dice Arwen muy contenta.

-¿Qué? ¿a qué te refieres?- dice Luna confundida.

- la razón por la que me veo tan gorda- dice Arwen.

-yo… yo no dije eso- dice Luna apenada.

-jajaja, si Luna, ambas sabemos que eso quieres decir, y no te salvas, en unos meces te verás como yo- dice Arwen.

-bueno… si…. Pero… es verdad. Creo que ese bebe tuyo se está desarrollando muy rápido, ¿no crees?- dice Luna.

-jeje, bueno que esperabas de alguien que tiene 2 bebes en el vientre- dice Arwen.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- dice Luna impactada.

-¡tengo gemelos!- dice Arwen muy alegre.

-ge… ge… ¡gemelos!- dice Luna sorprendida.

-¡sí!... jeje, quería que fuera una sorpresa… pero…. Creo que mi vientre término delatándome… por eso es que crece más rápido, no es que sea muy apresurado mi embarazo, es que tengo el doble de producto dentro- dice Arwen.

-pe… pero ¿Cómo lo sabes? Si…. Si no te has hecho pruebas ni nada- dice Luna.

-solo lo sé- dice Arwen muy contenta.

-valla…. Em…. No sé qué decir…- dice Luna.

-jeje, sí, yo hice la misma cara cuando lo supe, pero no te preocupes, tú también tendrás un lindo bebé muy pronto, y estoy segura, que será la luz en tus ojos- dice Arwen mientras acariciaba el vientre de Luna.

-jeje, si, ¿Qué crees que sea niño o niña?- dice Luna.

-bueno….- dice Arwen mirando el vientre de Luna- supongo que tendrás que esperar a que nazca, estoy segura que será una linda sorpresita-

-Y tu…. Digo em… ¿a ti que te gustaría?- dice Luna.

- bueno a mi….- dice Arwen mirando y acariciando su vientre- jeje a mí no me importaría si son niños o niñas, incluso si tengo un niño y una niña, amare a mis dos bebés más que cualquier madre-

Mientras ellas dos hablaban sobre lo que sentían al saber que serían madres y demás cosas relacionadas, detrás de la puerta, se encontraba escuchando Celestia, la cual al escuchar que serían gemelos, sintió una mescla de rabia y miedo, siendo que sus preocupaciones se duplicaban, y cada vez se hacían más reales.

Celestia medio abre la puerta, solo para asomarse y ver a las dos yeguas, viendo como ambas reían y sentían emoción por el hecho de que pronto serian mamás, Celestia al ver la felicidad de Luna y Arwen por sus futuros hijos, se sentía indignaban, y perturba, porque eso quiere decir que si estos presentimientos que ella tiene se vuelven realidad, ella hará todo lo posible para proteger

a capa y espada a sus hijos, aun si estos significan la destrucción del mundo. Quizás algún día se vea obligada a tener que matarlas a ellas dos, con tal de terminar con esto. Matar a su propia hermana con tal de detener el fin del mundo. Pero cuando ese pensamiento cruza por su cabeza inmediatamente vuelve en sí, intentando calmarse de que nada de eso pasara y que son solo invenciones suyas, pero si es verdad, ¿hasta dónde podrá llegar Celestia por el bien estar de su reino?


	4. Chapter 4

Los hijos de la oscuridad.

Capítulo 4. La partida de los dragones de hielo.

La ciudad de canterlot ya casi fue terminada de ser limpiada, ya han recogido todos los cuerpos y rescatado todos los sobrevivientes del holocausto zombi, pronto se repoblara esa ciudad, solo tiene que encargarse de algunos arreglos menores sobre la reparación de algunos de los daños estructurales de la ciudad, de todas las ciudades de Equestria, fue canterlot la que recibió menos daño. Poco a poco se lleva la reconstrucción de su mundo, intentando dejar atrás los sucesos de los tiempos oscuros.

Los dragones de hielo se encuentran esparcidos por toda Equestria, ayudando y protegiendo a los ponis en el proceso del rescate de los sobrevivientes del holocausto caníbal. Pese a que los ponis no se sienten cómodos con su presencia, e incluso sienten miedo cuando están demasiado cerca, los dragones mantiene algo de distancia, solo asegurándose de que no allá ningún peligro.

Pasan los meces, poco a poco el vientre de Arwen crece, asiéndose más evidente su embarazo de gemelos, Arwen y Luna se encuentran muy contentas y alegres por su estado actual, al punto de que no aguantan las ganas de que ya nazcan sus bebés, en especial Arwen quien se la pasa todo el día activa, pese a ya estar por cumplir los 8 meces de embarazo y tener un vientre inmenso, esta se continua activa, haciendo varias cosas, a ellas les sorprende lo activa que esta se encuentra, pese a que Luna y los médicos le dicen que se la pase en la cama y que procure estar el menor tiempo posible de pie, Arwen no hace caso, siendo que se le ve rondando por el castillo viendo que hacer, poniéndose a hacer tareas simples como barrer, preparar la comida, e incluso ayudar con el desalojo los escombros de canterlot, ella siempre buscaba hacer algo, no le gustaba estar sentada todo el rato. Luego de algunos días, ella logra conseguir pinturas, las cuales ella usa para la remodelación de una habitación en específico, la futura habitación de sus bebés. Luego de arreglar un poco las paredes del cuarto, ella comienza a pintar la casa, y pese a que Luna le ofreció la ayuda de algunos ponis para que la ayudaran a pintar y arreglar el cuarto, ella se niega. Arwen se encontraba dándole una segunda capa de pintura a la pared, mientras Luna se encontraba mirándola, recostada sobre un mueble en el centro de la habitación, que sería la cama de Arwen.

-estas segura que no quieres ayuda…. Conozco algunos ponis que con gusto te ayudaran- dice Luna mientras ve como Arwen usa su magia para levitar una brocha e introducirla sobre el balde de pintura blanca.

-jeje, ya te dije que no gracias- dice Arwen.

-pero ¿por qué no?- dice Luna.

-estoy bien… yo puedo- dice Arwen.

-pero… sigo sin comprender por qué- dice Luna.

-tengo que dejar todo listo para cuando mis angelitos lleguen- dice Arwen sin dejar de pintar la pared.

-pero…. No entiendo…. ¿Por qué no quieres que te ayuden?- dice Luna.

-es que…. Mira… las mejores cosas, los mejores regalos, que le puedes entregar a un ser querido, son las cosas que tú mismo haces, porque las haces con toda la intención y sentimiento que sientes hacia el…. Yo quiero mucho a mis bebés… y quiero darles lo mejor- dice Arwen.

-bueno… yo también pero…. Estas embarazada de más de 7 meces…. Y son gemelos…. Se supone que debes estar en la cama descansando, y no hacer labores pesadas…. Todos los días te la pasas haciendo algo…. No comprendo cómo puedes tener tantas energías…. Yo solo tengo poco más de 5 meces y me canso muy rápido…. Tú tienes casi 8 meces, y además gemelos, y todo el día estas parada- dice Luna algo indignada y sorprendida por que Arwen pese a su estado siga haciendo tareas sin descansar.

-bueno… yo no me e sentido cansada… no se…. No me siento muy diferente a cuando solo tenía un par de semanas…. Para mí, mi estado no es ningún impedimento para hacer cosas- dice Arwen.

-¿enserio?... no te cansas nada ¿ni siquiera un poco?- dice Luna extrañada.

-nop…. Bueno jeje… no puedo correr o bolar mucho tiempo… pero haciendo tareas simples, o estar parada o caminando un largo rato no me causa ningún problema- dice Arwen.

-si jeje, si todos los días te levantaras a correr una maratón tendría que atarte a la cama para obligarte a descansar- dice Luna en broma y ambas ríen un rato.

-ya enserio… descansa, solo te quedan como dos meces para que nazcan, debes descansar- dice Luna.

-por eso quiero terminar con esto…. Quiero dejar todo listo, me queda menos de dos meces y aun no termino con esto- dice Arwen.

-ya te dije que puedo conseguir que más ponis te ayuden- dice Luna.

-no todos están muy ocupados, no quiero que dejen sus labores para ayudarme, además… ya te dije porque quiero hacerlo yo sola, así la habitación de mis pequeños tendrá más significado del amor que siento hacia ellos- dice Arwen.

De repente se escucha una serie de rugidos, cosa que en un inicio alarma a todos los ponis, los cuales miran hacia el cielo, y ven aun gran dragón, a uno de los más viejos sobrevolando canterlot, este era el que estaba rugiendo, dando una especie de llamado a los demás dragones. Todos los ponis miran en dirección a las montañas y tejados donde se encontraban posados los demás dragones, los cuales al escuchar el último rugido del otro dragón, estos emprenden el vuelo elevándose en los cielos, una vez que todos, o mejor dicho la mayoría se encuentran en el cielo, estos se alejan de canterlot, volando en formación abandonando Equestria. Esto desconcertó a los ponis, ¿Por qué los habían abandonado? Y la cosa no terminaba hay, puesto que los siguientes días llegaron reportes de todas partes de Equestria, de los grupos de rescate y reconstrucción que todos los dragones que los resguardaban se habían retirado, abandonándolos.

Los dragones de hielo habían decidido que ya era el momento de dejar a los ponis, para que ellos mismo se cuiden por su cuenta, ya habían acabado con los lobos negros, y la mayor parte de los splinter ya habían salido de los terrenos de Equestria ocultándose en las montañas, lejos de cualquier civilización poni. Los dragones sintieron que ya no son necesarios para los ponis y que tenían que establecerse en sus propios terrenos.

A miles de kilómetros de Equestria, en medio del océano se encontraba una isla de gran tamaño, donde los dragones se establecerían, esta isla fue seleccionada por Girion hace meces atrás, antes de su encierro, meces antes de la invasión, el selecciono la isla, y se la indico a sus dragones más viejos, para que cuando todo terminara, si es que todo salía bien, ellos tuvieran un lugar donde quedarse, y así no interferir ni entrar en conflictos entre las civilizaciones, lejos de los ponis, en medio del océano, donde podrán obtener alimento pescando, siendo el pescado su principal fuente de alimento, y una isla llena de montañas y cuevas donde ellos podrán establecerse y prosperar.

Los ponis sintieron un verdadero basio y temor, al quedarse por fin solos, se sintieron desprotegidos, vulnerables, dándose cuenta que pese a que no aceptaban a los dragones de hielo, si se sentían más seguros con ellos a su lado.

Ahora los dragones no se encontraban, pero aun así tenían que continuar con la reconstrucción de su mundo, por lo que los ponis, aunque con algo de miedo por enfrentar este mundo solos, estaban más decididos que nunca con la restauración de sus ciudades. Sin embargo, no todos los dragones de hielo se fueron, algunos se quedaron en Equestria estableciéndose en montañas un poco alejadas de los ponis, entre ellos una pareja de dragones eléctricos, que se establecieron en una montaña a las cercanías de Canterlot, así también se formaron barias parejas más de dragones de hielo que se establecieron en distintos puntos de Equestria alejados los unos de los otros para no causar conflicto con los ponis, en sí, de los dragones que se quedaron en Equestria solo 2 dragones se establecieron sin formar pareja, Osguilian (el primer dragón eléctrico él se estableció en el tártaro donde ayudaría a Cerberos con los presos del tártaro(la prisión de máxima seguridad en Equestria) y Feanor (uno de los dragones más viejos, siendo uno de los primeros 3 dragones que creo Girion) quien se estableció en una montaña cerca de Canterlot, este dragón solitarios solo se quedaría por el hecho de que él era el protector del futuro bebé de Luna. Este dragón tenía una serie de habilidades que lo distinguían de los demás dragones, además del hecho de que era el dragón más serio y reservado de todos. Una de sus habilidades y la más característica de él era que era capaz de manipular a voluntad su tamaño, siendo capaz de ser tan pequeño como un poni, o tan grande como una casa, en solo un segundo, otra de sus habilidades que tenía el y algunos de los dragones más viejos era que él podía detectar la oscuridad de los seres y presentir el peligro, siendo una especie de sexto sentido, también era uno de los dragones más veloces y fuertes de entre toda la raza, el por qué solo el tenia estas habilidades, era porque este dragón fue creado en los inicios de Girion, siendo una creación experimental, a la cual le atribuyo barias habilidades más, el por qué no hay más dragones como él es porque este único dragón represento todo un reto para él, siendo el dragón que le llevo más tiempo y esfuerzo en crear.

Feanor solo se quedaba posado en la montaña, observando el reino a lo lejos, solo asegurándose de que no allá algún peligro que amenace la vida de Luna y su bebé.

Pasan las semanas Finalmente des pues de meces de limpieza, se empezó a organizar un grupo de ponis para la reconstrucción de Ponyville, en donde al enterarse de esto, las mane six inmediatamente tomaron un tren a canterlot, junto a un grupo más de ponis voluntarios para reconstruir su pueblo, ellas acordaron reunirse en Canterlot, como punto de reunión para la organización de los roles de cada quien, un primer grupo ya había ido para el rescate de los ponis sobrevivientes y el recoger los cuerpos de los caídos, pero ahora este nuevo grupo seria ya para el levantamiento del pueblo. Cosa que entusiasmo a las portadoras, quienes ya querían regresar a su hogar.

Por fin el tren había llegado a canterlot, y este partió nuevamente al imperio de Cristal, para llevarse el último grupo de sobrevivientes que encontraron en el bosque hace poco, para que reciban el tratamiento y cuidado necesario.

Las portadoras inmediatamente se presentaron ante las princesas, inclinándose ante Celestia.

-no hace falta que hagan eso- dice Celestia.

-disculpe…. Es costumbre-dice Applejack.

-¡si es verdad!- dice Pinkie.

-no hay problema- dice Celestia.

-disculpe princesa…. Pero ¿cuándo iremos a Ponyville?- dice Twilight.

-cuando el equipo de reconocimiento regrese, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no haya ningún peligro para ustedes y los demás ponis que irán a reconstruir su pueblo- dice Celestia.

-¡si pero cuando será!- dice Pinkie ya sin resistir la emoción.

-¡PINKIE!- dicen todas llamándole la atención.

-jeje, no hay problema, las entiendo- dice Celestia con una leve riza- en 2 días a lo mucho Celestia.

-¡GRACIAS!- dice Pinkie. En eso llegan Luna y Arwen, las cuales se encontraban ya con sus vientres bastante desarrollados, en especial Arwen, quien ya estaba por cumplir los 8 meces, y tenía gemelos. Todas quedan asombradas al verlas.

-¡WOW! ¡PRONTO NACERAN!- grita Pinkie emocionada.

-¡PINKIE!- dicen todas.

-jeje….si… falta poco- dice Arwen acariciando su vientre.

-bueno, a mí todavía me falta como 3 meces- dice Luna.

-mmmm, yo creo que 2 meces y medio- dice Arwen.

-y a ti…. Digo…. ¿Cuándo nacerán? ¿Ya se acerca la fecha esperada no?- dice Rarity.

-jeje, algo así, aún me falta como más de un mes- dice Arwen.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡TANTO! ¡PERO SI YA TIENE EL VIENTRE MUY….!- dice Pinkie pero Applejack le tapa la boca.

-¡Pinkie!- dice Twilight con severidad.

-jeje, si… ya se, estoy tan gorda que parece que daré a luz en cualquier momento- dice Arwen.

-ella no quiso decir eso- dice Applejack.

-no se preocupen, es verdad, y además me produce una inmensa alegría verme así, significa que falta poco para que nazcan mis bebés- dice Arwen con una sonrisa.

-¿bebés?- dicen todas.

-son gemelos- dice ella.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – dicen todas sorprendidas.

-jeje… si- dice ella.

-WOW, WOW, WOW, GEMELOOOOOOS- dice Pinkie emocionada.

- ¡Sí!- dice Arwen.

-valla… gemelos….- dice Rainbow Dash.

-oh ¡pero qué buena noticia dos bebés!- dice Rarity.

-dos retoños, debes sentirte muy feliz con esto- dice Applejack.

-¡sí!- dice Arwen -oigan supe que el bebé de Cadance ya nació, hace un par de días ¿es verdad?-

- ¡SI! ¡Y ES UN BEBÉ MUY LINDO!- dice Pinkie.

-¿y que fue?- dice Luna.

-niña- dice Arwen.

-¿qué?- dice Luna.

-te apuesto mi postre a que fue una niña- dice Arwen.

-bueno…. Si tú quieres…. Okei- dice Luna- ¿chicas que fue?-

-em…. Niña- dice Twilight.

-¡sí y se parece mucho a su mamá!- dice Pinkie.

-¿pero cómo lo supiste?- dice Twilight.

-mmmmm, supongo que intuición jeje- dice Arwen con una falsa sonrisa- bueno Luna ahora me tendrás que dar tu postre-

-si…. Aunque creo que comes demasiado- dice Luna con inexpresividad.

-tú también, además yo como por tres- dice Arwen.

-bueno… te daré el postre de mi hermana- dice Luna.

-¡y por qué el mío!- dice Celestia algo molesta, cosa que sorprendió a todas, por su cambio de actitud repentino.

-okei…. Le daré el mío- dice Luna.

Todo parece ir bien, poco a poco se van recuperando los reinos y ciudades de Equestria, pero es entonces que sucede algo, un avistamiento de los splinters, ya hacían barios meces que no se sabía nada sobre esas criaturas, pero aparecieron, era un día común, un equipo de patrullaje de ponis estaba en su recorrido del perímetro de canterlot, cuando sucedió, el equipo fue atacado por 3 splinters, las vestías mataron a más de la mitad del equipo, de no ser porque se encontraba Feanor en el área, los demás no abrían salido con vida.

Feanor llego y congelo a los splinters, sin embargo esto solo sirvió para que los demás ponis pudieran escapar, dado a que las criaturas se liberaron de su prisión de hielo, estas atacaron a Feanor, el cual apenas logro mantener un pequeño combate con ellas, en el cual salió lastimado, pero logro hacer que los splinters dieran la retirada. Dado a este suceso, por la seguridad de los demás ponis, se tuvo que posponer el viaje a Ponyville, por lo menos hasta que no atrapen a los Splinters.

Mientras tanto, lejos de canterlot, en una cueva localizada en las profundidades de la tierra, se encontraba el Splinter definitivo (el mismo que enfrento a Fluttershy en la batalla por el imperio de Cristal hace casi 8 meces), en su cueva entran los 3 Splinters que atacaron al grupo de ponis en el bosque, y estos le avisan sobre todo lo que presenciaron en su salida a la superficie, para lo que el da una sonrisa macabra -así que los dragones de hielo ya no están, jejeje, creo que le are una visita a unas viejas amigas-


	5. Chapter 5

Los hijos de la oscuridad.

Capítulo 5. El temor de Luna.

Era tarde en canterlot, se ha reforzado la vigilancia, guardias reales se encuentran en toda la ciudad, cada rincón del castillos y sus alrededores esta resguardado, casi como si se prepararan para una guerra, siendo a cómo está la situación probablemente pensaran que todo este exceso de fuerzas protegiendo el reino está bajo las ordenes de Celestia, pero en realidad fue la princesa Luna, quien ordeno todo esto, el incidente de los splinters de hace unos días revivió un viejo temor en Luna, un temor que se remonta a los tiempos antiguos, cuando Luna y Celestia eran unas jóvenes princesas, que aunque Celestia no lo recuerda, este suceso marco a Luna.

Luna se encerraba en su cuarto, ella no salía ni para comer, y ordenaba que un grupo de guardias resguardaran su puerta todo el día y noche.

Han pasado 3 días desde el incidente, el extraño comportamiento paranoico de Luna empezó a preocupar a sus hermanas y las portadoras, Luna no salía ni para comer, por lo que eran ellas la que siempre le tenían que llevar su alimento, cuando lo hacían ellas intentaban hablar con ella, pero esta se mostraba indiferente, no hablaba nada con ellas, solo se limitaba a decirles -gracias- por dejarle que comer.

Era de noche, y esta vez fue Celestia quien le llevo de cenar, ella entro en su habitación y dejo su charola con comida sobre una mesita en el centro de la habitación.

-gracias hermana- dice Luna con inexpresividad.

-Luna….- dice Celestia intentando llamar la atención de su hermana, pero Luna solo se limita a darse media vuelta, dándole la espalda.

-Luna… tenemos que hablar… se que algo te preocupa… desde aquel incidente de los splinters, cambiaste tu personalidad bruscamente…. Necesitó saber que es lo qué tienes- dice Celestia preocupada, pero no recibe respuesta. Celestia ya algo molesta toma a Luna por el casco y le da la vuelta obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

-¡Luna por favor ya tienes varios días así!... dime…. Que es lo que tienes- dice Celestia.

-es….. estoy…..- dice Luna con un leve quejido.

-¿que?... por favor dime…. Puedes contármelo- dice Celestia.

-estoy embarazada….- dice Luna.

-pero…. ¿eso que tiene que ver?... ya tienes com meces…. Porque esto te afecta hasta ahora, hace una semana estabas contenta por esto- dice Celestia extrañada.

-no lo entenderías- dice Luna.

-hermana… por favor dime que es lo que te preocupa- dice Celestia. Luna solo se limita a acariciar su vientre sin dejar de mirarlo- hermana por favor cuéntame-

-Celestia…. Por favor déjame sola…. – dice Luna con inexpresividad.

-Luna por favor déjame ayudarte- dice Celestia.

-¡QUIERES AYUDARME ENTONCES HAS QUE VENGAN MÁS SOLDADOS A RESGUARDAR EL CASTILLO!- grita Luna. Celestia queda sorprendida y perpleja ante este repentino ataque de ira de parte de Luna.

-he… hermana…- dice Celestia.

-Celestia….. Déjame sola…- dice Luna recostándose en su cama, Celestia decide dejarla sola. Una vez que ella sale de su habitación se encuentra con las portadoras y Arwen quienes le preguntan cómo seguía.

-no quiso hablar con migo tampoco….- dice Celestia.

-cuando yo le lleve el desayuno e intente hablar con ella…. Ella entro en llanto…. Me preocupa- dice Arwen.

-si…. A mí también….- dice Celestia.

-¿pero qué es lo que tendrá? – dice Pinkie.

-No lo sé…. Pero yo creo que…. Le tiene miedo a algo- dice Fluttershy.

-si…yo también opino lo mismo…. La forma en que se comporta…. Es la forma en que uno intenta aparentar no tener miedo a algo- dice Celestia.

-¿pero a que le tendrá miedo?- dice Twilight.

-ella me dijo que tenía que ver con que estaba embarazada- dice Celestia.

-¿y que tiene que ver eso con su temor?- dice Rarity.

-ella me dijo…. Entre todas las palabras inconexas que dijo cuando entro en llanto esa mañana que…. – dice Arwen.

-¿Qué te dijo?- dice Celestia.

-ella dijo que…. No quiere perderlo…- dice Arwen.

- no comprendo- dice Applejack.

-¿a qué se referirá?- dice Twilight.

-no lo sé- dice Celestia.

-Yo…. Yo creo saber a qué se refiere….- dice Arwen.

-¿a qué?- dice Pinkie.

-con lo que acaba de decir Celestia…. con lo que me dijo esta mañana….. El suceso de hace unos días con esos monstruos…. Creo que….- dice Arwen.

-¡ya dilo!- dice Celestia.

-creo que…. Tiene miedo que uno de esos monstruos entre y acecine a su bebé…..- dice Arwen.

-aunque tengas razón…. Eso no explica el por qué actuta tan paranoicamente… es como si no confiara en la seguridad del reino…. Ni en nosotras….- dice Celestia.

Más tarde, Luna se encontraba en su habitación sola, durmiendo una siesta, en si ella ya tenía varios días sin dormir siquiera un poco, pero finalmente, luego de días, finalmente el cansancio le gana y queda dormida. Ella no quería dormir, porque era víctima de unas series de pesadillas, y en este preciso momento ella estaba teniendo esas mismas pesadillas que le impedían tener un sueño tranquilo. En sus sueños ella veía como un splinter arremetía contra todos los guardias, y la atacaba a ella, ella intentaba defenderse, pero era inútil, finalmente, el splinter la derriba y usando sus garras le saca el bebé que tenía en el vientre y lo devoraba frente a ella, Luna intentaba liberarse e impedirlo, pero era demasiado tarde, la criatura había devorado a su bebé. Luna Grita con gran cólera.

-¿Qué pasa? Jeje ¿quieres a tu bebé de vuelta?- dice la criatura cubierta de espinas negras y en eso regurgita a su bebe, Luna lo toma desesperadamente e intenta reanimarlo, pero el bebé no reaccionaba, este estaba muerto, ella mira a su hijo muerto, el cual era un alicornio negro macho de crin morado.

-¡No! ¡Mi bebe no! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grita Luna en un vacío de oscuridad infinita.

-¡Luna, Luna, despierta!- se empieza a escuchar. Luna abre los ojos y ve a Arwen sosteniéndola, intentando hacer que reaccionara.

-Ar… Arwen…- dice Luna mientras se levantaba de la cama y mira con desespero a su alrededor, ella ve a las portadoras y a su hermana Celestia mirándola con preocupación y miedo. Luego mira su vientre, el cual aún estaba abultado y grande, ella lo acaricia y suspira.

-tuviste una pesadilla- dice Arwen.

-¡una pesadilla, estaba gritando y retorciéndose en la cama!- dice Pinkie Pie asustada.

-si hermana…. Nos asustaste- dice Celestia preocupada.

-¿pasa algo Luna?- dice Twilight.

-no… no me pasa nada….- dice Luna sin dejar de ver su vientre.

-no te preocupes… no dejaremos que nada le pase a tu bebé- dice Arwen.

-¡¿Qué?!- dice Luna.

-no dejabas de gritar…. Y se te escaparon algunas cosas… no te preocupes, juro que te protegeré a ti y a tu bebe… somos familia y la familia se cuida entre si- dice Arwen.

-si… no importa si me cuesta el otro ojo, yo te cuidare- dice Rainbow Dash.

-yo también- dice Fluttershy.

-todas te cuidaremos- dice Twilight.

-no te preocupes por las bestias de espinas, no dejaremos que se te acerquen- dice Celestia.

-gra… gracias- dice Luna ya entrando en llanto, Arwen y Celestia la abrasan, y posteriormente las portadoras se incluyen en el abrazo.

Llega el amanecer, y por fin, luego de días de mantenerse encerrada Luna sale de su cuarto y acompaña a las demás a desayunar. Luna se mostraba algo inquieta, pero pudo ser capaz de salir de su cuarto y acompañar a sus hermanas y las portadoras a desayunar en el gran comedor.

-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien- dice Arwen.

-me llegaron los reportes de los guardias que entraron al bosque… no encontraron rastro de los splinters… pero….- dice Celestia.

-¡¿pasa algo malo?!- dice Luna algo inquieta.

-no… es solo que encontraron a una vieja amiga de ustedes Twilight- dice Celestia.

-¿a quién encontraron?- dice Pinkie.

-en las cercanías del bosque de su pueblo… encontraron a Zecora- dice Celestia.

-¡a Zecora! – dice Twilight.

-¡¿está bien….. esta aquí?!- dice Pinkie.

-si…. Está bien…. Al igual que los demás… se libró del virus zombi…. Pero…. Según el reporte…. La encontraron con un bebé- dice Celestia.

-¡un bebé!- dicen todas sorprendida.

-¡¿y donde esta ella y esa criaturita?!- dice Pinkie.

-¡si yo también quiero verlo!- dice Fluttershy.

-ella… se reusó a venir… según les dijo…. Ella ya se encontraba bien y estaba muy ocupada reconstruyendo su casa- dice Celestia.

-¡si es cierto ella tiene su hogar en el bosque!- dice Pinkie.

-cuando regresemos a nuestro pueblo iremos a visitarla- dice Twilight.

-¡SIIII!- dicen las demás.

-Luna ¿Quién es Zecora?- Le dice Arwen al oído.

-es una vieja amiga de ellas- dice Luna.

-mmmmm…. Okei- dice Arwen.

-ES CURIOSO…. A PASADO LA ERA OSCURA Y AHORA ES LA ERA DE LOS BEBÉS- dice Pinkie.

-si…. Muchos bebés en un solo año….- dice Twilight.

-quizás demasiados- dice Celestia.

-bueno… a mí me parece lindo… un bebe e la alegría más grande que puede tener una poni- dice Arwen.

-y más cuando son gemelos- dice Applejack.

-si jeje- dice Arwen mirando su vientre.

-¡ya falta poco verdad!- dice Pinkie.

- como un mes- responde Arwen.

-¡hay tanto. Cada día es eterno no crees!- dice Pinkie.

-jeje.. si ya no puedo esperar- dice Arwen.

- ¿y ya pensaste en los nombres?- dice Pinkie.

-bueno si- dice Arwen.

-¡oh! ¡Por favor! ¡Puedes decirnos que nombres tienes en mente!- dice Pinkie.

-¡PINKIE!-dicen las demás llamándole la atención.

-jeje… bueno… he pensado en los nombres…. Pero preferiría esperar a que nazcan- dice Arwen.

-¡por favor!- dice Pinkie.

- ¡Pinkie!- dicen las demás.

-bueno… está bien….- Dice Arwen.

-¡SIIIIII!- dice Pinkie.

-jejeje… si Pinkie… miren- dice Arwen y en esto todas guardan silencio incluso Pinkie- bueno…. Para el niño…. Pienso ponerle Sirius y a la niña…. Quizás Tawriel o Reiben- dice Arwen.

-espera… ¿cómo que para el niño Sirius y a la niña Reiben o Tawriel?- dice Pinkie extrañanda- que no son gemelos…. ¿no deberías tener una segunda opción en caso de que sean dos potrillos?-

-¡PINKIE!- dice Twilight.

-Em… bueno es que….. ¿Luna tú que nombres tienes en Mente?- dice Arwen cambiando el tema.

-em bueno…. Si es niño…. Creo que le pondré Girion….- dice Luna algo deprimida al recordar a su amado caído, todas se quedan calladas al ver su cara y comprender lo que esto había provocado en ella, o por lo menos la mayoría.

-¿y si es niña?- dice Pinkie.

-¡PINKIE!- dicen las demás.

-¿qué?- dice Pinkie sin entender por qué le habían llamado esta vez la atención.

-no… estoy bien…. Si es niña…. Creo que le pondré…..- dice Luna pero de repente es interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo.

-¡princesas nos atacan los Splinters!- dice uno de los guardias que va llegando muy exaltado.

-¿Cuántos son?- dice Celestia.

-¡más de una docena!- dice el guardia.

-¡NO! ¡MI…. BEBE NO!- dice Luna.

-tranquila…- dice Arwen.

-Twilight llévense a Luna, vallan a ocultarse- dice Celestia.

-si princesa- dice Twilight.

-¡NO! ¡NO PERDERÉ A ESTE BEBÉ TAMBIÉN!- dice Luna.

-tranquila…. Yo te protegeré- dice Arwen.

-¡váyanse, pónganse a salvo!- dice Celestia.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de canterlot, se empezó a armar una batalla entre un pequeño grupo de Splinters, y los ponis, pese a ser mayor el número de ponis, y muy reducido el de splinters, aun así no era nada fácil para ellos poder soportar sus ataques, los ponis empezaron atacando usado una serie de flechas y lanzas que son disparadas contra las bestias, por el momento intentaban atacarlas a distancia lo más posible, intentado evitar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con las bestias, no habían ni pasado 5 minutos desde que inicio el combate y ya comenzaron a caer docenas de ponis, reduciendo su número muy rápido, los Splinters eran criaturas feroces y muy fuertes, en si nada de lo que ellos hicieran funcionaria para enfrentarlos, en el combate contra los splinters.

Al principio el dragón de hielo Feanor era el que se encargaba de las bestias, pese a su gran fuerza, agilidad y experiencia, pronto sucumbió por ser superado en numero, eran demasiados para él solo, el pronto no tardó en ser derribado, y herido de gravedad.

Sus cuerpos blindados con una coraza de espinas las cuales también eran invulnerables a la magia, hacía que fueran pocas las opciones para enfrentarlos, en si la única forma de acabar con esas bestias que ellos podían usar era treparse a las espaldas de las bestias y clavarles una daga o lanza en el único punto débil que ellos tienen, una pequeña abertura detrás de la nuca, mas precisamente donde se conecta la unión entre el cráneo con la columna vertebral, en ese único punto, es donde la coraza de espinas no es muy gruesa y resistente, por lo que solo clavándoles una daga en ese sitio ellos podrán matarlos, este movimiento era arriesgado, dado a que el simple hecho de acercarse por atrás a una de esas cosas, podría significar la muerte.

Esto era algo arriesgado, pero era su única opción, por lo que los ponis que quedaron fueron organizados por Celestia la cual los dividió en dos grupos principales de ataque. Uno era el de ataque frontal, los cuales estaban compuestos principalmente por unicornios, cuya tarea era distraer a las bestias con múltiples ataques, y así permitir, que el segundo grupo los atacaran por la espalda y clavar la daga en ese punto débil, en el proceso murieron algunos guardias más, ya sea que no alcanzaron a librarse de la metralla de espinas, o porque fueron envestidos por la criatura, pero usando esta táctica de combate pudieron matar a varios de los splinters, sin embargo esto termino rebelando una verdad, los splinters que morían retomaban su forma poni, cosa que impacto a los guardias que lograban acecinarlos, pero aún estaban bajo ataque por lo que siguieron luchando, por un momento parecía que iban a salir victoriosos, ya quedaban pocos splinters, cuando de repente una nueva criatura entra en combate, era el definitivo, el cual en solo cuestión de segundos derroto a la mayor parte de los guardias.

-jeje, que fácil- dice él- mmm m ¿dónde estará ella?….- Dice el splinter.

Mientras tanto entre lo más profundo de las catacumbas de cristal, hay se encontraba Luna, Arwen y las portadoras, siendo que este fue el sitio más seguro que se les ocurrió.

-no… a mi bebé no- decía Luna paranoicamente.

-tranquila Luna- dice Arwen.

-¡no dejaremos que te toquen!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-la última vez que enfrentaste a una de esas cosas terminaste tuerta Dashie- dice Pinkie. De repente se siente un temblor.

-¡Es el! ¡Aquí viene!- dice Luna, entrando en pánico.

-tranquila… no dejare que les pase nada- dice Arwen.

-¡Arwen! ¡Ustedes adelántense! ¡Nosotras los entretendremos!- dice Twilight.

-¡no! ¡¿y ustedes?¡-dice Arwen.

-estaremos bien- dice Twilight.

-si nosotras nos encargaremos- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡NO!- dice Fluttershy, todas quedan asombradas- ¡ustedes vallan con ellas! ¡yo me quedare sola a pelear con ese monstruo!-

-pero…. Fluttershy- dice Rainbow asombrada.

-aun con los elementos, no podremos hacer nada contra ellos, son invulnerables a nuestro poder… ¡solo yo puedo pelear con el!- dice Fluttershy.

-pero….- dice Applejack.

-¡corran!- dice Fluttershy.

-ten cuidado- dice Twilight.

Todas se van dejando a Fluttershy, quien se queda esperando la llegada del Splinter, este no tarda en llegar, a través de un túnel que el mismo escarbo.

-valla, valla, pero que tenemos aquí, Fluttershy, la portadora del elemento de la bondad, jajajaja- dice el splinter.

-¡NO DARÁS UN PASO MÁS!- dice Fluttershy con severidad, y preparándose para el combate que se llavera a cabo.


	6. Chapter 6

Los hijos de la oscuridad.

Capítulo 6. La verdadera cara de Arwern.

En las catacumbas del laberinto de cristal de canterlot, se encontraban Fluttershy cara a cara con el splinter definitivo.

-huy, jejeje, aun crees que tú puedes detenerme, jajajajajaja ¿Qué ya olvidaste nuestro último encuentro?- dice el Splinter.

-NO SERÁ COMO LA ÚLTIMA VEZ- dice Fluttershy mientras recordaba el combate que tuvo con él en el imperio de cristal hace 8 meces, en el cual ella fue decapitada por él.

-no… no lo será- dice el Splinter con seriedad y es entonces que empieza un pequeño combate entre ellos dos, Fluttershy lo recibe con un puñetazo en la cara, el Splinter choca contra la pared, pero inmediatamente se pone de pie y golpea el piso provocando que del suelo broten una serie de espinas con el fin de empalar a Fluttershy, Fluttershy apenas logra esquivarlo, ella toma una roca de gran tamaño y se la avienta al Splinter, el splinter logra pararla con su casco, pero de repente llega Fluttershy por atrás y le da un fuerte golpe en la espalda, el Splinter recibe el golpe, pero no se inmuta, en cambio toma a Fluttershy por el casco y la estrella contra la pared con fuerza repetidamente, luego la avienta contra un muro, Fluttershy se estrella con fuerza y cae al suelo, el Splinter la vuelve a tomar y comienza a golpearla repetidamente en el rostro sin parar. Pero Fluttershy no se da por vencida, y de un solo movimiento de sus cascos lo toma, se libera del splinter y al mismo tiempo le da una poderosa patada en el rostro, haciendo que el Splinter retroceda, sin embargo pese a haberle dado con una fuerza superior a la de cualquier bestia, el splinter no se vio muy afectado por esta, más que para escupir un poco de sangre.

-interesante… jeje, te has vuelto más fuerte… pero me temo que no es lo suficiente, jajaja, pero aun así me has dejado impresionado ¿estas segura que no quieres unírteme? ¡tú y yo engendraremos una raza invencible!- dice el Splinter- y no solo lo digo por tus poderes, debo admitir que eres muy atractiva-

-CÁLLATE- dice Fluttershy furiosa.

-jajajajajaja, es verdad, jeje, en verdad quiero que seas mi pareja preciosa- dice el splinter.

-¡QUE NOOOOOO!- dice Fluttershy golpeando con fuerza el suelo y provocando una avalancha de espinas, el splinter logra esquivarlas elevándose en los aires, Fluttershy no pierde el tiempo y dispara su metralla de espinas contra el Splinter, este las esquiva sin problema, más la intención de Fluttershy no era darle a él, sino al contrario, dado a que al disparar su metralla contra el techo de la cueva ella provoca un derrumbe, que termina aplastándolos a ambos, cayéndoles rocas de gran tamaño. Se escucha y siente el retumbar de la cueva desde una larga distancia.

-¡Fluttershy!- dice Rainbow Dash preocupada por el bienestar de su amiga .

-Ella ah…- dice Rarity.

-¡NO! No lo digas…- dice Rainbow Dash.

-ella está bien… ¿verdad Twilight?- dice Pinkie preocupada.

-si…. Pinkie….- dice Twilight mientras ella piensa- espero que te encuentres bien-

De repente se siente un temblor y de entre la tierra surge el splinter, aunque algo lastimado, para desgracia de ellas no era de gravedad.

-esa Pegaso amarillo hizo algo muy estúpido, jeje, como no estaba transformada recibió todo el impacto de lleno, jejeje, dudo que allá sobrevivido a eso- dice el Splinter mientras se limpiaba el polvo.

-¡Tu! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡¿Dónde está Fluttershy?!- dice Applejack.

-¡monstruo! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!- dice Rarity.

-jejeje. Yo nada…. Ella misma busco su propia destrucción- dice el Splinter.

-¡eres un maldito!- dice Rarity.

-jajajaja, pero que patético ¿Qué aran ustedes contra mí?- dice el Splinter.

Mientras las portadoras se encontraban encarando al splinter, tras ellas, se encontraban Luna y Arwen, Luna estaba en shock, totalmente paralizada y muerta del miedo ante la presencia de la criatura y la derrota de Fluttershy. Mientras a su vez ella revivía en su mente su primer encuentro con esas criaturas hace 2000 años.

-¡Ese monstruo matara a mi bebé! ¡Matara a mi bebé!- decía Luna paranoicamente.

-Luna por favor contrólate- dice Arwen.

-¡No quiero perder a este también!- dice Luna llorando y acurrucándose en los brazos de Arwen y poniéndose en posición fetal.

-ustedes son tan patéticas, jeje, saben que puedo matarlas de un solo movimiento de mi casco jeje- dice el splinter mientras alargaba las espinas de su casco.

-¡tú señora fue derrotada, tu solo no podrás conquistar Equestria. No importa lo que intentes!- dice Twilight.

-jeje, eso es verdad, por eso vine aquí- dice el Splinter. Todas inmediatamente voltean a ver hacia con Arwen.

-denme a la princesa de crin roja y les prometo, que no las matare- dice el Splinter señalando a Arwen entre la multitud de yeguas.

-¡ELLA NUNCA IRA CON TIGO!- dice Twilight.

-¡ELLA ES NUESTRA AMIGA!- dice Pinkie.

-jeje, les estoy dando la posibilidad de vivir un día más y la rechazan, bueno, supongo que su hora a llegado- dice el Splinter preparándose para disparar sus espinas contra ellas.

-¡NO!- se escucha una vos firme, todas voltean y ven a Arwen levantándose y alejándose de Luna yendo en dirección hacia ellas.

-¡Arwen! ¡NO! ¡Por favor no vallas!- dice Luna.

-si voy con tigo…. Prometes no… no las timarlas- dice Arwen, el splinter asiente con la cabeza, ella voltea a ver en dirección hacia Luna - bien…. -Dice Arwen yendo hacía con él.

-jeje, hola preciosa cuanto tiempo- dice el Splinter.

-no sé quién eres- dice Arwen confundida, como es que esta bestia le hablaba con tanta familiaridad.

-jeje, no importa, te are recordar- dice el splinter tomándola- Wow pero que tenemos aquí…. Jeje, se ve que pronto nacerá- dice el Splinter al notar el embarazo de Arwen. El splinter acaricia el vientre de Arwen, esta última intenta retroceder, pero el splinter la sujetaba muy fuerte.

-¡SI LES TOCAS UN PELO!- dice Arwen con gran ira, dado a la situación se le había olvidado por un instante que aún estaba embarazada.

-¿Por qué no me extraña encontrarte así?, jeje siempre has sido muy juguetona. jeje, creo que es mi turno, ya te despachaste a Discord y a los prisioneros, es mi turno- dice el Splinter con lujuria, y lame su cuello.

-¡NO! ¡DEJAME!- dice Arwen intentando soltarse del splinter.

-¡Arwen!- dice Twilight.

-creo que es hora de irnos- dice el Splinter.

De repente de entre la tierra surgen dos splinter más.

-mátenlas- dice el Splinter.

-¡QUE! ¡Prometiste que no les arias nada!- dice Arwen.

-exacto, yo no, pero nunca dije nada de ellos- dice el splinter. Las dos bestias estaban por atacar a las portadoras.

-¡NOOOOOO!- grita Arwen. De repente los Splinters empiezan a sentir un fuerte dolor recorrerles el cuerpo, estos se tiran al suelo y empiezan a retorcerse, eso incluía al definitivo.

-¡que! ¡Pero se supone que nosotros somos invulnerables a la magia!- piensa el Splinter y en eso nota que el cuerno de Arwen ni siquiera estaba brillando. Este sentía un fuerte e intenso dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo, sentía que se estaba incendiando, el mira su casco y nota que empezaba a producirse humo de su cuerpo, de alguna forma, Arwen empezó a producir una especie de combustión, provocando que los splinters sintieran como si estuvieran atrapados en un incendio.

-¿Qué es lo que les pasa?- dice Pinkie.

-¡no lo sé pero corran!- dice Arwen.

-AH, ES DEMASIADO DOLOR, AHHHH, NO PUEDO, AHHHHH, DETENTE – dice el splinter levantándose de súbito y dado a que tenía a Arwen demasiado cerca le da un fuerte zarpazo, provocando que se estrelle con fuerza contra la pared.

-ARWEN- dicen todas.

Arwen se levanta con algo de dificultad pero de repente siente un intenso dolor en el estómago, ella coloca su casco contra este y luego lo retira, ella al ver su casco, un frio le recorre la espalda, su casco estaba manchado con sangre, eso no le abría importado tanto de no ser que también estaba manchado con un segundo líquido, el cual era transparente y no podía ser otra cosa más que placenta, ella mira su vientre y nota algunas espinas clavadas contra este.

-mi… mis… bebés- dice Arwen impactada.

-eso fue tu culpa, estúpida- dice el Splinter con inexpresividad.

Arwen da un fuerte grito de cólera y expulsa de su cuerpo una poderosa onda de energía roja que se asemejaba al fuego, los dos splinters que acompañaban al definitivo huyen al ver las llamas.

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A LASTIMAR MI VIENTRE, LASTIMAR A MIS BEBES! ¡TE MATARE, TE MATARE!- grita Arwen con cólera y todo tiembla. sus ojos empiezan a despedir un potente brillo escarlata.

-COBARDES NO CORRAN REGRESEN- dice el definitivo, de repente algo lo golpea fuertemente y lo estrella contra la pared, era Arwen, quien lo empieza a golpear con gran ira, y luego lo toma, y lo estrella contra el techo, era tan fuerte el impacto que ambos emergieron a la superficie, terminando en los cielos.

-¡espera, espera!- dice el splinter- ¡solo mira!-

Arwen mira su vientre y nota que la herida que tenía había desaparecido, dado a que Arwen tenía aun dentro de su cuerpo el asimilador, ella aún tenía la habilidad de regenerar su cuerpo. Arwen mira su vientre y empieza a acariciarlo, como asegurándose de que estén bien.

-ves… jeje, tu bebé aún está sano y salvo- dice el Splinter algo nervioso.

-¡aun así pagaras por haberlos lastimado!- dice Arwen con gran ira y expulsa de su cuerpo una onda de energía de fuego que la cubre por completo- ¡AHORA MORIRÁS!- dice ella arremetiendo contra el splinter, el cual apenas y si logra esquivarla, Arwen estaba furiosa, y no dudaría en usar todos los poderes que tenía en ese momento para matarlo.

Mientras tanto en la cueva. Todas dan un suspiro de alivio y a su vez se encontraban bastante sorprendidas por lo que acababan de presenciar.

-¡SI ARWEN ACABARA CON EL!- dice pinkie interrumpiendo el silencio que las invadía. De repente los 2 splinters que habían aparecido anteriormente regresaron, Twilight inmediatamente activa el hechizo macecro (hechizo taladro que puede penetrar cualquier cosa, enseñado por Girion en el fanfic las garras de las tinieblas) y logra darle al primero y matarlo instantáneamente, dado a lo poderoso que fue el disparo, sin embargo el segundo la enviste fuertemente estrellándola contra la pared, sus amigas se colocan frente a ella como un intento de poder protegerla, y justo cuando la criatura estaba a punto de darles un zarpazo, Luna le dispara un rayo lo más poderoso que puede, lastimando a la bestia, este pese a estar herido, aun podía seguir en pie, y voltea a ver a Luna con gran ira, acercándose a ella con el propósito de matarla. Pero de repente surge un estruendo, el cual atraviesa la pared y el splinter de lado a lado, de uno de los muros de cristal es derribado, por este sale Celestia y tras de ella algunos guardias.

-¡Luna, Twilight, Chicas! ¿Se encuentran bien?- dice Celestia.

-¡hermana!- dice Luna, se escucha un chillido, el rayo de Celestia pese a ser fuerte, no fue suficiente para aniquilar a la criatura, está aún se encontraba viva arrastrándose en el suelo igual que un gusano, Celestia toma una Lanza y la clava en el cráneo de la bestia matándola.

-¿se encuentran bien?- dice Celestia.

-Twilight está herida- dice Applejack, Celestia se les acerca y mira el estado de Twilight, la cual pese a haber recibido un golpe muy fuerte, según parecía no era muy grave y solo estaba inconsciente.

-¿Dónde está Arwen?- dice Celestia.

-¡ella está peleando contra la bestia!- dice Pinkie.

-llévenlas de vuelta al castillo y protéjanlas- le dice Celestia a sus guardias.

-¿tú que harás hermana?- dice Luna.

-iré a ver si puedo ayudarla- dice Celestia.

-ten cuidado- dice Luna. Celestia asiente con la cabeza y emprende el vuelo saliendo por la abertura en el techo que habían dejado Arwen y el Splinter.

Mientras tanto en la pelea de Arwen y el splinter, este último no podía contra la ira de Arwen, quien se veía obligado a esquivar todos sus ataques, contra apenas.

-¡si continuo así ella terminara matándome!- piensa el splinter.

-jajaja, pero que estúpido fuiste Bildorun, jeje- empieza a escuchar el splinter en su cabeza, el reconocía esa voz- jaja veo que estas en problemas, en cualquier momento ella te derrotara y tu morirás, jajaja- dice la voz.

-¡si lo sé!- piensa el mientras esquivaba una última llamarada de fuego de parte de Arwen.

-jajaja, espero que esto te sirva de lección, que yo soy el cerebro y tú solo los músculos, sin mí aun si te libras de esta, tarde o temprano te derrotaran – dice la voz- si quieres puedo ayudarte, pero tienes que hacer lo que te diga cuando te diga-

-¡bien, pero por favor date prisa!- dice el Splinter.

-muy bien. Cuando te diga, disparas una ráfaga de espinas en todas direcciones, entendido- dice la voz.

-ya lo intente, todas las espinas que disparo se desintegran al contacto con ella- dice el splinter.

-solo hazme caso- dice la voz.

-bien tu ganas- dice el splinter, quien ahora solo se limitaba a esquivar los ataques de Arwen, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar, esperando la indicación de ella. Arwen continua peleando contra el intentando desintegrarlo con fuertes llamaradas que el splinter apenas puede esquivar. De repente de entre el bosque un rayo es disparado contra Arwen por la espalda, provocando que su fuego se apague, Arwen mira incrédula su cuerpo.

-¡ahora, mi hechizo solo durara 5 segundos!- dice la voz en la mente del splinter, y este no pierde más el tiempo y dispara igual que una granada una serie de espinas en todas direcciones, las cuales impactan contra Arwen empalándola totalmente, Arwen cae de súbito al suelo estrellándose a la mitad del bosque.

-perfecto, vez te dije que funcionaria- dice la voz.

-si pero con esto mis reservas se agotaron- dice el splinter exhausto. De repente él es golpeado por un relámpago, el splinter voltea y lo que ve es a la pareja de dragones que se habían instalado a unos kilómetros de canterlot.

-maldición- dice el splinter.

-jajaja, estas muy débil ¿verdad? Sera mejor que hullas por tu mísera vida Bildorun- dice la voz. El splinter no pierde el tiempo y escapa de la escena, mientras que los dragones intentan seguirlo.

Celestia quien había presenciado el combate, al ver que el splinter había abandonado la escena, ella inmediatamente vuela en dirección a donde Arwen había caído, no tarda en encontrarla, ella estaba solamente empalada con espinas en todo su cuerpo.

-moriste…. No sabes cómo esto me alegra. Con tigo muerta significa que solo queda ese estúpido splinter como amenaza, ¡nunca olvidare lo que me hiciste, lo que nos hiciste a todos!- dice Celestia con frialdad- pero… Salvaste a mi hermana y las demás de ese idiota…. Esto me tiene muy confundida… supongo que lo menos que podemos hacer es enterrarte- dice ella mientras miraba a Arwen con indiferencia. Celestia estaba a punto de retirarse, con la idea de que después enviaría a un grupo de guardias para que fueran por su cadáver, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse, se empiezan a escuchar una serie de ruidos extraños, seguidos de un derramamiento, Celestia voltea inmediatamente y lo que be la deja perpleja, pese a no tener aparentemente vida, Arwen estaba dando a luz aquí y ahora, siendo que por una de las heridas más grandes que Arwen tenía en el vientre se esforzaban por salir sus dos bebés.


	7. Chapter 7

Los hijos de la oscuridad.

Capítulo 7. El deceso de la inocencia.

Celestia estaba atónita, sentía gran temor y repulsión por lo que estaba presenciando, pese a que la madre estaba muerta, los dos bebés que tenía en el vientre se esforzaban por salir para poder sobrevivir, estos se retorcían dentro de Arwen, e intentaban salir por una de sus heridas más grandes, intentando sacar las cabecitas, ambos se esforzaban por salir, por lo que en si se estorbaban el uno al otro, por lo que para poder salir, estos lo que hicieron fue hacer más grandes las heridas de su madre. Celestia solo sentía gran repulsión al ver este acto, un chillido muy agudo se empieza a escuchar, eran los dos potrillos al lograr salir de su madre, estos empezaron a chillar.

Celestia solo observaba a los dos bebés, intentando pensar en qué hacer, pero su mente estaba en un completo caos, cientos de ideas pasaban por su cabeza a la vez. Los dos recién nacidos eran, un niño y una niña. La niña era una alicornio morado oscuro, de crin morado aún más oscura, y el otro era un potrillo del mismo color de piel que su madre, pero su crin era gris, ambos bebés tenían unos característicos ojos dorados iguales a los de su madre. Los dos recién nacidos no dejaban de llorar cosa que solo irritaba a Celestia cada vez más y más, al punto que casi le parecía insoportable sus chillidos.

-¡cállense!- dice Celestia molesta, los dos bebés se quedan callados, algo sorprendidos, quedándose viendo a Celestia, sin despegar por un solo instante sus ojos de ella. Esto solo incomodaba bastante a Celestia, quien no soportaba que esos siniestros ojos dorados la miraran así, ni siquiera parecía que parpadearan, en ningún momento con tal de seguirla mirando, esto solo empezó a inquietar cada vez más y más a Celestia, luego de pensarlo, ella decide tomar a los dos recién nacidos, mas sin embargo, no los lleva a canterlot, si no a las profundidades del bosque Everfree, perdiéndose en las profundidades de este y dejando el cuerpo de Arwen quien aparentemente estaba muerta.

Celestia siguió adentrándose en el bosque, hasta llegar al punto más alejado de su castillo en canterlot y Ponyville, este se dirige a un barranco, y mira hacia el fondo, asegurándose y dándose una idea de que tan profundo esta. A juzgar por la oscuridad, parecía que eran más de 100 metros de profundidad, Celestia deja de mirar el abismo y mira a los dos recién nacidos, los cuales no dejaban de mirarla.

-son unos demonios, no puedo permitir que la oscuridad regrese, no puedo dejar que el número de alicornios oscuros aumente- decía Celestia con severidad, mientras levitaba a los dos bebés y los colocaba sobre el acantilado, listo para soltarlos, Celestia estaba por soltarlos, cuando los bebés empezaron a llorar, esto solo irrito más a Celestia quien estaba ya por soltarlos hasta que.

-mamá- dice la alicornio morado entre sollozos, Celestia queda impactada, la bebé había hablado, Celestia deja de levitar a los potrillos, acercándolos hacia ella, y dejándolos sobre el suelo con cuidado y se les queda mirando algo incrédula.

-¡ah… acaso….! ¡¿Tu…. Dijiste?!- dice Celestia bastante asombrada, no podía creer que una recién nacida le allá hablado y aún más le allá dicho mamá.

-ma…. Ma…. Mamá- dice la potrilla riendo.

Celestia se da de golpes en la cabeza, no podía ser esto, no podía procesar, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. La potrilla morado gatea hasta Celestia y la abraza, al poco tiempo su hermano hace lo mismo, ambos recién nacidos abrasaban a Celestia, dándole una sonrisa, Celestia los mira aun incrédula, y a su vez encantada por la ternura de estos bebés, si bien por un instante ella vino aquí con la idea de cometer una barbarie influenciada solo por sus temores, estos casi se habían desvanecido por completo, casi estaba por olvidarse de ese pensamiento.

Celestia les sonríe a los dos bebés, y estos le devuelven la sonrisa y ríen, la ternura de estas criaturitas era tal que casi se habían extinguido los temores y miedos de Celestia, incluso ya se había hecho con la idea de ser ella su mamá. Todo estaba por salir bien pero….

Justo cuando ella estaba por levantar a los potrillos y regresar a Canterlot, una serie de pensamientos empezaron a invadir su cabeza, una serie de recuerdos de ella torturada por la alicornio oscura que sumió todo en las garras de las tinieblas, como ese ser la torturo hasta la muerte, como ese ser acecino a la mayor parte de sus ponis sin compasión alguna, como ella destruyo el mundo que conocía, sumiéndolo en llamas y oscuridad eterna, como ese ser uso a su hermana, como ese ser casi termina con la vida en todo su mundo.

Un nuevo sentimiento dominaba a Celestia, era ira, esta mira a los dos bebés con gran rencor, pensando en que- ellos son iguales a su madre y que algún día ellos lo destruirán todo, nos mataran a todos- pensaba ella con gran ira, pero en eso un nuevo pensamiento se hizo presente- ¡NO! No es verdad ¡estas lindas criaturitas nunca podrían hacer tal cosa! ¡Lo mismo pensaron mis padres y ahora ve lo que ella hizo!... ¡no! ¡No fue su culpa!... "si claro que no" ¡vamos solo tenemos que mirar a nuestro alrededor! ¡Mis padres cometieron el error de dejarla viva, encerrarla cuando debieron matarla desde un principio!... ¡pero…. No podemos matarlos… son solo unos recién nacidos!... ¡por eso mismo tenemos que matarlos, ahora que son débiles!... ¡NO… no puedo!- piensa Celestia, su mente era un caos, no podía decidir qué hacer, esta se deja caer al suelo, y coloca sus cascos fuertemente contra su cabeza, y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Ella ya no sabía que era lo correcto, sin importar lo que pensara, siempre salía una nueva idea que contradecía, ya sea para dejarlos vivir o morir. Los dos bebés se le acercan a Celestia algo preocupados, estos intentan hacer que ella les haga caso, pero Celestia estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, teniendo una lucha mental sobre qué es lo correcto, que es lo que tiene que hacer.

-ma… mamá- dice la potrilla preocupada. Celestia se levanta después de un rato, los dos potrillos la miran algo preocupados, pero al ver que se levanta le sonríen.

-ma… mami…- dice la potrilla alegremente.

-yo no soy y nunca seré tu madre- dice Celestia con severidad- tu madre está muerta, al igual que ustedes- dice disparando un rayo contra los dos bebés, estos son empujados hasta el borde del acantilado y caen, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, mientras los dos potrillos gritaban y caían al fondo del abismo, golpeándose contra las rocas antes de caer al fondo, y luego escuchándose un fuerte tronido y golpe.

-con Arwen muerta nadie los extrañara- dice Celestia con frialdad, esta se acerca al borde del abismo y mira su interior, dado a la oscuridad esta no podía ver el fondo, pero ella asumía que ambos estaban muertos, dado a lo larga y dura que fue su caída.

-con ustedes muertos, ya no tendré que preocuparme más por su raza- dice Celestia ya preparando sus alas para volar cuando, se empieza a escuchar un quejido, que se empezó a convertir en llanto. Celestia no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no había posibilidad de que alguno se allá salvado de la caída, pero aun así decidió investigar, defendiendo al fondo del acantilado, hay ella queda atónita al no encontrar a uno, si no a ambos bebés vivos.

-¡NO! ¡No puede ser! ¡Cómo pudieron sobrevivir a esta altura si son solo bebés!- dice Celestia atónita. Ambos recién nacidos se encontraban con los huesos expuestos, y múltiples cortadas y carne expuesta en todos sus delicados y pequeños cuerpos, pero pese a todo este castigo ambos estaban vivos, solo uno de los potrillos estaba llorando, el niño, pero extrañamente la potrilla solo se encontraba en posición fetal, Celestia sabía que estaba viva, porque podía ver como respiraba.

-¡son unos demonios!- dice Celestia, mientras da unos pasos hacia atrás por el asombro y en eso ella siente que piza algo metálico, esta voltea al suelo y ve una pequeña daga negra, Celestia se inca y la toma, observando el objeto, esta se le queda mirando y luego mira en dirección a los dos bebés, con gran frialdad e inexpresividad, sin importarle que es lo que hace este artefacto aquí, ella lo uso para cometer lo que ella creía correcto, mas sin embargo, esta una barbaridad, acecinar a los dos bebés.

Celestia toma al potrillo por la pata izquierda, este intento arrastrarse, sin dejar de llorar y gritar y patalear, pese a todos sus huesos rotos y heridas expuestas, el potrillo intento todo lo posible por que Celestia lo soltara, pero para desgracia del bebé, Celestia era mucho más fuerte, primero intento rebanarle el cuello, pero el bebé seguía llorando, aunque ahogándose con su propia sangre, este seguía vivo, es entonces que Celestia toma el cuchillo y lo clava contra el pecho del bebé, justo en su corazón, pero, para sorpresa de ella, esta sintió como si el cuchillo hubiera chocado con algo duro, dado a que no logro penetrar del todo el pecho del bebé, y este aún seguía con vida. Celestia mira su herida y ve que había una especie de capa de huesos anormal que cubría el corazón del bebé, en eso Celestia pensó que si lo atravesaba lograría matarlo, por lo que usando todas sus fuerzas clavo una vez más la daga contra el pecho del bebé, se escucha un tronido, era la daga atravesando el recubrimiento de hueso que tenía el bebé (esta capa de huesos que protegen el corazón en si es anormalmente más dura que una roca, pero dado a que se trataba de un recién nacido, pese a que seguía siendo el hueso más duro y resistente del bebé, este aun no era lo suficientemente duro dado a su muy temprana edad), el bebé da un último suspiro y finalmente muere.

-en verdad son unos monstruos- dice Celestia mirando el cuerpo sin vida del bebé, y en eso recuerda que aún hay otra, por lo que se levanta y se dirige hacia la potrilla en posición fetal.

-tu turno- dice Celestia acercando el cuchillo ante la potrilla. Celestia estaba por clavarle la daga al corazón de la bebé, con toda la intención de matarla igual que su hermano, cuando, de repente la potrilla da un intenso grito que ensordece a Celestia, esta al no soportar el chirriante sonido se tapa los oídos con fuerza y deja caer el cuchillo, de repente la bebé hace brillar su cuerno y apuñala a Celestia en el estómago, Celestia cae al suelo mientras mira como la potrilla empieza a levitar y a despedir de su cuerpo una fuerte ráfaga de energía morada, y esta golpea a Celestia, Celestia queda pasmada al ver el poder de esta recién nacida.

-eres una maldita ¡todo acabara aquí y ahora!- dice Celestia volando contra la potrilla, esta dispara otra onda de energía que golpean a Celestia, pero apenas logra hacerla retroceder un poco, Celestia dispara un rayo contra la bebé, esta es golpeada fuertemente y se estrella contra la pared de la cueva, la bebé intenta defenderse de los ataques de Celestia, y hace levitar una serie de rocas pequeñas contra ella (tomemos en cuenta que es una bebé por lo que le cuesta trabajo levitar cosas más grandes) Celestia es golpeada por algunas de las rocas, provocándoles cortes en todo el cuerpo, Celestia hace levitar una roca de gran tamaño y golpea a la niña haciéndola caer, Celestia no pierde el tiempo y se abalanza sobre la potrilla y tomando una roca comienza a golpearla una y otra vez en la cara sin parar, la potrilla queda inconsciente, con dificultad para respirar, con la cara destrozada, pero no muerta. Celestia levita hacia ella la daga y la coloca en su casco.

-llegó tu hora demonio- dice con frialdad y apuñala fuertemente a la bebé en el corazón, esta da un último suspiro y muere.

Celestia se levanta mirando los dos cuerpos de los bebés muertos con inexpresividad. Esta abre sus alas y emprende el vuelo a Canterlot.

Mientras tanto desde las sombras todo lo que hizo Celestia, el acto de barbarie que hizo, todo fue visto por una entidad oscura, oculta.

-wow…. No creí…. No creí que en verdad lo hiciera…. Wow…. Celestia me has dejado en verdad sorprendida Jeje, lo único que hice fue acercarle el cuchillo y susurrarle un par de cosas al oído… pero….. No creí…. Wow… Jejeje…. Esto me será útil en verdad- decía la criatura quien estaba tanto asombrada, como alegre de que Celestia haya demostrado su lado oscuro.

Tiempo después en canterlot, Celestia llega empapada, cuando ya se encontraba cerca del castillo, ella paso por un lago, en donde se introdujo para quitarse la sangre de los bebés que acecino, sin embargo aún había sangre en su pelaje, dado a que ella tenía barias cortadas por el resto de su cuerpo, ella no le tomo importancia, solo le interesaba quitarse la sucia sangre de esos bastardos, pensaba, cuando ella llega al castillo inmediatamente es recibida por su hermana y Twilight, quienes estaban preocupadas, y aún más al verla llegar en ese estado, con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo.

Twilight había quedado inconsciente por el ataque del splinter, pero cuando despertó ella uso sobre si misma el hechizo que le enseño Girion para curar sus heridas y por eso ella estaba recuperada, aunque muy agotada.

-¡hermana! ¡¿Qué te paso?!- dice Luna preocupada.

-fui atacada por un splinter en el bosque- dice Celestia.

-¿encontraste a Arwen?- dice Luna, Celestia solo se queda callada, Twilight usando el mismo hechizo con el que curo sus heridas anteriormente, lo uso para también curar las heridas de su maestra.

Celestia, una vez curada, avanza y se encierra en su habitación, pese a que sentía algo de culpa, esta era opacada por la alegría que sentía al ya no tener a esos malditos alicornios oscuros en su castillo.

-¡por fin! ¡Por fin mi reino estará a salvo!- pensaba ella sin poder impedir mostrar una siniestra mueca de felicidad en su cara, dado a que según ella, la raza de alicornios oscuros, por fin se había extinguido.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del bosque Everfree, se encontraba Zecora, merodeando los alrededores, buscando una serie de plantas y flores que ella necesitaba para atenderse una herida que no le había sanado del todo, en una de sus patas traseras ella tenía un agujero, provocado por el infectado que la mordió hacía ya un año, pese a que esta herida ya se había cerrado, no había podido recuperar el musculo que perdió, cosa que le dificultaba un poco al caminar, y este remedio que ella quería hacer era tanto para ayudarle a regenerar el musculo perdido como para calmar su dolor.

Zecora se encontraba cargando en espalda un bulto, dentro del bulto se encontraba su bebé, quien había nacido hace un par de meces. Cuando todo esto termino y todos los que alguna vez fueron zombis regresaron a la normalidad, Zecora era uno de ellos, quien al librarse del virus rage ella despertó con la sorpresa de que estaba embarazada, no sabía de quien era, dado a que fue concebido cuando ella aún estaba bajo el control zombi, su hijo había nacido hace un par de meces, y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que su bebé era un Pegaso gris de ojos verdes y rayas negras de cebra en todo su cuerpo. Zecora decidió conservarlo y desde entonces ellos dos viven en el bosque.

Zecora ya estaba por regresar a su casa, y se estaba haciendo tarde, y estaba muy alejada de su casa, está ya venía de regreso cuando empezó a escuchar algo, una serie de sonidos extraños, como si se tratara de algo que se estuviera arrastrando en el suelo. Zecora decide ir a investigar, aunque con mucha cautela dado a que no quería ponerse a sí misma ni mucho menos a su bebé que cargaba en la espalda en peligro. Es entonces que Zecora se encuentra con una agonizante Arwen Star, quien era la que se estaba arrastrando en el suelo, Zecora inmediatamente va a auxiliarla, esta quedo asombrada y perpleja al ver la cantidad de heridas y espinas clavadas en todo el cuerpo que tenía Arwen, en todo su cuerpo tenia heridas que para cualquiera serian letales, cosa que sorprendía aún más a Zecora el que aun este con vida.

-¡resiste…. Te ayudare!- dice Zecora mientras intentaba ayudar a Arwen a levantarse.

-mi…. Mis… be…. Bebes…do… ¿Dónde están?- dice Arwen antes de quedar inconsciente.


	8. Chapter 8

Los hijos de la oscuridad.

Capítulo 8. El dolor de Arwen.

En las catacumbas de Cristal de Canterlot se encontraban Applejack y Rainbow Dash, buscando entre el derrumbe de rocas a Fluttershy, la cual según palabras del Splinter quedó sepultada, pasaron algunas horas de exhaustiva búsqueda, pero finalmente la encontraron, sin embargo esta se encontraba inconsciente, pero aún con vida, cosa que alegro a las dos yeguas.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Everfree, Zecora llevo a la agonizante Arwen Star a su casa, en donde inmediatamente intento quitarle las espinas que tenía clavadas en todo el cuerpo, e intentar vendar sus heridas, Arwen se encontraba en un estado crítico del el que era imposible que cualquier otro ser viviente siguiera vivo si quiera, cosa que sorprendía a Zecora, pasaron un par de horas difíciles para Zecora, ya era de noche, pero logro estabilizar a Arwen, e incluso logro quitarle todas las espinas que esta tenia clavadas a lo largo de su cuerpo, estas en si eran tan grandes y largas como estacas. Una vez que logro estabilizar a Arwen, Zecora tomo un pergamino en donde escribió una nota, reportando la ubicación y el estado de Arwen.

Al poco tiempo Arwen despierta.

-do…. ¿Dónde estoy?- decía ella mientras recobraba el conocimiento.

-descansar debes, no puedes abandonar tu reposo- dice Zecora obligándola a recostarse de nuevo en la cama. -Luna y las demás pronto vendrán-

Arwen se recuesta, Zecora le ofrece algo en un recipiente y se lo acerca para que lo beba- ¿Qué es?- Dice Arwen algo curiosa e inquietada por su extraño aroma.

-bebe esto, te hará sentir mejor- dice Zecora, Arwen lo bebe, y aunque sintió un leve ardor en la garganta al principio, luego este se calmó y en su lugar sintió algo fresco.

-¿menta?- dice Arwen, Zecora asiente con la cabeza. Arwen se recuesta en la cama e intenta calmarse hasta que pasa su casco por su vientre y lo acaricia por habito, y en eso se da cuenta, ella inmediatamente retira las sabanas y ella queda impactada al ver lo que temía, su vientre abultado e inmenso ya no estaba, sus bebes ya no estaban dentro de ella.

-¿do…donde están mis bebés?- dice ella con voz quebrada.

-princesa….- dice Zecora.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS BEBÉS?!- grita Arwen alterada, de repente se escucha un chillido de bebé, Arwen inmediatamente se levanta y camina a paso rápido, pese a su estado, hasta la habitación de a lado, esta entra rápidamente y fija su atención a una cuna, echa de madera tallada, en el centro de la habitación, Arwen inmediatamente se dirige a donde se encontraba la cuna y se asoma sobre de esta, con la esperanza de encontrar dentro a sus dos recién nacidos. Para desgracia de ella solo encontró al hijo de Zecora dentro de la cuna, Arwen se le queda mirando con su rostro quebrado, sentía que se le iba el corazón a la garganta al no encontrar a sus hijos, el bebé empieza a llorar fuertemente, Arwen por mero instinto lo toma y lo arrulla para calmarlo, cuando lo acomodo entre sus cascos noto que el pequeño era un Pegaso, aunque se parecía bastante a su madre por las rayas negras. Zecora entra a la habitación y se queda mirando desde la puerta a Arwen arrullando a su hijo, una vez que este se ha dormido, Arwen lo recuesta en la cuna.

-lamento haberlo despertado con mi grito…. Es un lindo bebé- dice Arwen con un tono de voz muy bajo para no despertar al bebé otra vez.

-gracias- dice Zecora.

-¿acaso sabes dónde están mis…?- dice Arwen.

-no… solo te encontré a ti- responde Zecora.

-entiendo…. Gracias por tu hospitalidad…. tengo que irme…- dice Arwen caminando hacia la salida. Pero es detenida por Zecora.

-por favor espere…- dice Zecora.

-mis… mis bebés pueden estar ahí afuera- dice Arwen con voz quebrada.

-la luna naciente fue rojiza…. Se derramo sangre inocente hoy- dice Zecora.

-acaso…. Quieres decir que… mis…. Mis….- dice Arwen con la voz quebrada, y cerca de entrar al llanto.

-no sabría decirle- dice Zecora.

-te… tengo que…. Buscarlos…- dice Arwen con voz temerosa, pese a que no quería siquiera pensarlo, algo le decía que algo terrible había pasado con sus bebés. Arwen se adentra a las profundidades del bosque, pasaron horas, y nada, no encontraba rastro de sus bebés, cada minuto que pasaba el corazón de Arwen latía más y más agitadamente, el no encontrar a sus bebés la tenían con un nudo en la garganta y un miedo incomparable, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en encontrar a sus bebés, siguió buscando pero nunca los encontró.

Llega el amanecer en Equestria, y Arwen aún seguía en el bosque, sin importarle su propia seguridad, ella solo quería encontrar a sus bebés, en su recorrido ella se encontró con algunos Splinters, ella los acecino casi de inmediato con un poderoso rayo taladro que iba directo a sus cráneos, matándolos casi instantáneamente. Finalmente ante Arwen aparece Rainbow Dash, quien fue enviada a buscarla junto a algunos guardias. Arwen se negaba ir con ella hasta que.

-la princesa Celestia sabe que es lo que le paso a tus bebés- dice la Pegaso de arcoíris, ante esas palabras Arwen vuela a toda velocidad a Canterlot, ella voló tan rápido que por poco y fue igual de rápida que Rainbow Dash.

Arwen no tardó en llegar a Canterlot y ponerse frente a Luna y Celestia.

-¡¿saben que paso con mis bebés?!- dice Arwen.

-hermana… estas segura que debes decirle…- dice Luna.

-si hermana- dice Celestia con severidad.

-¡mis bebés! Do… ¡¿Dónde están?!- dice Arwen con un nudo a la garganta.

-hermana por favor…. Creo que no es el momento- dice Luna.

-lo sabrá de todas formas- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-¡¿qué?! ¡Ya díganme!- dice Arwen con miedo.

-tus bebés están muertos- dice Celestia con inexpresividad. Esas palabras fueron como una daga directas al corazón de Arwen, la cual se arrodilla al suelo.

-no…. No…. No es cierto….- dice Arwen con vos quebrada.

-créelo, es verdad- dice Celestia con severidad, está en su mente maldecía el que ella aun este viva.

-mis…. Mis… ¡NO!... ¡NO PUEDE SER!- dice Arwen en negación, mientras se derrumbaba por dentro.

-créeme yo lo vi- dice Celestia con inexpresividad y frialdad.

-¿Qué… que es lo que paso?- dice Arwen aun sin creerlo. No podía procesar el que sus dos bebés, los cuales ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de ver y abrasarlos entre sus cascos, estén muertos.

-cuando ese Splinter te derribo, yo fui la primera en buscarte, pero, no te encontré, sin embargo, vi a un grupo de splinters que estaban despedazando a tus hijos, eran demasiados y no pude hacer nada… creí que tú también habías muerto en sus garras- dice Celestia con inexpresividad. Todo era una mentira excepto la parte de los bebes muertos, Celestia los acecino a sangre fría, y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que debe estar pasando Arwen en este momento, de echo sentía un perverso placer al verla en este estado de quiebre y melancolía, pensando que se había hecho justicia, y que finalmente ella está pagando por lo que hizo en el pasado.

-mis… mis…. Bebés…. No….- dice Arwen ya con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Arwen... lo… lo siento- dice Luna acercándose a ella para consolarla.

-mis bebés…. mi niño…. Mi niña…. Por…. Por qué….- dice Arwen entre sollozos, esta no dejaba de mirar al suelo, sin mostrar su mirada, solo dejando un charco de lágrimas en el suelo.

-será mejor que te levantes y vallas a otro lado- dice Celestia con indiferencia.

-hermana por favor… entiende por lo que está pasando- dice Luna abrasando a Arwen.

-mis… mis bebés….. Mi niño… mi niña…. Están…. Están….- dice Arwen con inexpresividad, pero las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos.

-Arwen…. No sabes cómo lo siento en verdad…- dice Luna con pesar.

Celestia ya harta de ver la escena de Arwen decide dejar la sala, pero en eso un ligero temblor se empieza a sentir, esta voltea a ver a Arwen, y nota un leve resplandor rojo que poco a poco se hace más notorio.

-Lu… Luna- dice Celestia corriendo hasta su hermana y separándola de Arwen.

-¿qué haces hermana?- dice Luna confundida.

Un aura rojiza empieza a predominar en la habitación, y cada vez el temblor se hace mas notorio, pequeñas rocas empiezan a levitar alrededor de Arwen, se genera una ventisca creciente dentro de la habitación pese a que esta estaba cerrada.

-¡¿Ar… Arwen?!- dice Luna.

Arwen se pone de pie y da un fuerte y agudo grito que se escucha por todo Canterlot, ella expulsa una poderosa onda de energía roja que se asemejaba al fuego y derrumba el techo con la onda inicial, las ventanas se quiebran, y una tormenta de agua ardiente empieza a caer sobre Canterlot.

-¡es un monstruo! ¡Su poder es demasiado grande!- pensaba Celestia con miedo.

-¡ARWEN! ¡POR FAVOR CALMATE!- grita Luna, pero Arwen no parece escucharla. Arwen da otro grito y un relámpago golpea una de las torres de canterlot.

-LUNA TENEMOS QUE IRNOS DE AQUÍ- dice Celestia.

-no hermana, tenemos que calmarla ahora- dice Luna.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- dice Celestia. Sin decirle nada Luna vuela directamente hasta Arwen quien estaba rodeada por un torbellino de fuego.

-¡LUNA NOOOOO!- Grita Celestia.

Luna vuela hasta ella, pero le cuesta trabajo esquivar los escombros que flotaban a su alrededor y avanzar pese a la ventisca, pero logra llegar al torbellino de fuego en donde se encontraba Arwen, Luna crea un escudo lo más poderoso que puede, e intenta cruzar el torbellino de fuego, pero este era muy fuerte, luego de varios intentos logra cruzarlo y llegar con Arwen. Esta se encontraba en el suelo en posición fetal llorando sin parar.

-Hermana por favor…. Se lo que sientes….- dice Luna.

-No… no lo sabes- dice Arwen como alarido.

-si lo se…. Yo también perdí un hijo- dice Luna con seriedad, Arwen la mira a los ojos, para asegurarse de que no sea mentira lo que le decía, el rostro de Luna lo reflejaba todo, era verdad.

-Arwen lo siento... todo es mi culpa- dice Luna.

-¿por qué dices eso?- dice Arwen confundida.

-por mi culpa tu... tuviste que enfrentar a ese maldito... Gracias a ti… mi bebé está vivo…. me siento culpable por lo que le paso a los tuyos- dice Luna.

Arwen la mira algo incrédula, y luego mira el vientre de Luna, esta lo acaricia, en eso siente algo.

-di… dio una patada- dice Arwen con una leve sonrisa, aunque aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-si… la sentí….-Dice Luna sonriéndole, el torbellino de fuego desaparece, los temblores cesan y la tormenta acida se convirtió en una tormenta común - Arwen lo siento… de no ser por mi…. Tus bebés aun…- dice Luna, se sentían culpable por lo que paso.

-No…. Heres mi hermana, y eso hacemos las hermanas… nos cuidamos mutuamente- dice Arwen limpiandoce las lágrimas con su casco, Luna la abrasa, y Arwen le corresponde el abraso, Ambas comienzan a llorar en medio de la lluvia.

Pese a que Arwen se había calmado, la tormenta se mantuvo por barias horas, porque aun su alma estaba devastada por la pérdida de sus bebés.

Mientras tanto lejos de los terrenos de Equestria, en el castillo abandonado de los alicornios negros.

Mirando por una ventana, un joven Pegaso blanco de crin naranja, ojos azules, de un alrededor de 10 años de edad, aunque por su corta estatura cualquiera diría que tendrí años de edad, y en su costado se mostraba su peculiar marca, la cual era una esfera de luz azul con un par de alas negras a los lados, este se encontraba muy triste mirando hacia el poniente, aparentemente esperando a alguien.

-Han pasado varios meses…. Nunca volverá… ellos…. Ellos… la mataron…. Mataron a mi mami- dice el joven Pegaso con tristeza y pesar, y comienza a llorar poniéndose en posición fetal y ocultando su rostro.

-esta tormenta se parece ah…. ¿estará viva?... no… si lo estuviera…. Habría venido por nosotros….- pensaba el pegaso con tristeza. Este se queda observando la tormenta por varios minutos, hasta que se empieza a escuchar un llanto de un bebè.

-despertó….- dice el joven Pegaso con inexpresividad mientras camina por un pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación, dentro de este, recostado en una cama de gran tamaño se encontraba un bebé de alicornio negro, con crin blanca como la nieve y ojos dorados, de menos de un año de edad, este se encontraba llorando con fuerza.

-ya, ya, tranquilo Salazar…. Es solo una tormenta- dice el Pegaso mientras levantaba al bebé y lo acomodaba con cuidado en sus cascos, el bebé no dejaba de llorar y de echo cada vez gritaba más y más fuerte.

-yo también la extraño… tranquilo…. Aquí está tu hermano con tigo para cuidarte…. Te prometo que yo te protegeré…..- dice el potrillo mientras intentaba calmar al bebé, pero este seguía gritando más y más fuerte.

-Am… am…- dice el bebé.

-¿tienes hambre?- dice el potrillo – mmmmmmmmmmm se nos acabó todo lo que traje ayer ¿Dónde poder conseguir alimento? Mmmmmmmmmmm ¿Qué es lo que are? Mmmm creo que es obvio… tengo que buscar comida- piensa el potrillo y entonces empieza a merodear por todo el castillo buscando algo de comer aun con el bebé en los cascos para que este no este solo, pero no encontró nada al aventurarse por todo el castillo.

-¿creo que tendré que salir de los terrenos? Pero…. Aun esta la tormenta…. Y es muy peligroso para ti….- dice el potrillo.

-tengo am Melkor- dice el bebé.

-lo se….- dice el-

-el sótano- piensa el Pegaso y baja junto con el bebé en cascos hasta las catacumbas del castillo, esperando encontrar al menos algún tipo de hongos o musgo para comer, el entra a unas criptas, una especie de cementerio de los anteriores dueños de este castillo, el Pegaso se aventura por los pasillos de las criptas sin mostrar alguna señal de miedo, era como si ya estuviera más que acostumbrado a los muertos y la oscuridad, lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento era en encontrar algo de comer para él y él bebe que cargaba.

-como me gustaría ser una yegua y no un semental, así al menos podría intentar amamantarte- dice el potrillo – ¡¿pero qué tontería acabo de decirte?!…. Lo bueno es que eres solo un bebé-

El Pegaso sigue sobrevolando los pasillos de la cripta, esta parecía un laberinto y era totalmente oscuro, sin embargo, el Pegaso no parecía temerlo o preocuparle a perderse en el laberinto. El Pegaso sigue merodeando por al menos una hora, hasta que encuentra una lápida, sobre de este se encontraban cientos de flores negras, las cuales despedían un brillo morado muy siniestro.

-¡flores! ¡Perfecto!- dice el potrillo mientras se dirige a estas y toma una de las flores oscuras.

-flo... flores... am- dice el bebé.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmm ¿me pregunto si serán comestibles? Bueno no lo sabré a menos que las pruebe- dice el potrillo e introduce la flor dentro de su boca y empieza a masticarla.

-sabe algo raro…. Mmmmmmm aunque tiene mucho jugo para ser una flor…..mmmmmmm tiene un ligero sabor amargo…. Pero hasta que no encuentre algo mejor creo quesera lo único que tendremos de comer por un tiempo- dice el potrillo y sin pensarlo 2 veces le exprime algo del jugo de la flor en un recipiente y se lo da al bebé.

El bebé en un principio no quería probarlo, pero su hambre lo obliga a dejar que el Pegaso le de esa cosa de comer. En un principio el bebé escupió e hizo una cara apretando los labios dado a que el líquido era muy amargo para él.

-sé que no sabe del todo bien…. Te prometo que mañana buscare algo mejor de comer Salazar- dice el Pegaso blanco.

Una vez que ambos se han alimentado, de las extrañas flores oscuras, el Pegaso lleva de vuelta al bebé a la habitación donde este reposaba.

-¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?- piensa el potrillo, se encontraba en un estado de confusión, avía tanto por su mente, que no tenía ni la menor idea de que es lo que podía hacer.

-el sol domina las tierras nuevamente… la oscuridad eterna ha terminado, mi madre fue vencida, eso quiere decir que las princesas de equestria están de nuevo en el mando y que todo volverá a como era antes de que todo esto pasara ¡he vuelto a ser un huérfano….! ¿Quizás tenga que volver? Regresar a una de las ciudades ellos de seguro recibirán a un joven Pegaso como yo pero…. ¿quizás no a un bebé de alicornio oscuro? Y aún más si se trata del hijo de la alicornio que sumió este mundo en las garras de las tinieblas por un año entero…. Si regreso con tigo ¿Qué es lo que te aran? ¡¿Quizás busquen venganza contra ti?! ¡No te aceptaran! ¡Te odiaran todos! ¡Quizás hasta incluso quieran matarte! ¡NO! ¡Nadie sería capaz de matar a un bebé de menos de un año de edad! Aunque…. Ya lo hicieron una vez…. No puedo dejarte aquí solo…. Si he de ir a algún lado deberé llevarte con migo, yo soy la única familia que te queda…. Pero…. Tampoco podemos regresar a mi mundo…. Ellos nunca te aceptaran solo por el hecho de que eres alicornio oscuro…. ¡incluso si te llevo con migo a alguna de las ciudades! ¡Puede que quieran matarte! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ ESO! ¡Nos quedaremos aquí! Yo te cuidare se lo prometí a mami y es lo que cumpliré- piensa el Pegaso mientras mira al bebé bostezar, dado a que estaba por dormirse otra vez.

-Melkor... puedes dormir con migo esta noche... te… tengo miedo de los relámpagos…. Por…. Por favor- dice el bebé.

-por su puesto Salazar, para son los hermanos- dice Melkor recostándose junto a él y abrasándolo.

-nos quedaremos aquí… este es nuestro hogar- piensa Melkor y le da un beso en la mejilla al bebé.


	9. Chapter 9

Los hijos de la oscuridad.

Capítulo 9. El bebé de Luna.

Dado a el incidente splinter de hace unas semanas, Celestia decidió por fin usar el libro que le había dejado Girion (fanfic las garras de las tinieblas) en este libro venían barios prototipos de inventos antiguos que fueron desechados por su creador, en su mayoría era maquinaria cuyo objetivo era facilitar el manejo del clima, estas maquinarias eran sumamente peligrosas, siendo que si se intentaban usar podrían terminar matando a su usuario, uno en específico era una capsula que servía para encapsular los relámpagos, siendo esta una potencial arma, también vienen otros prototipos de otras máquinas, y tecnología avanzada, en especial una tela la cual servía para que el inventor pudiera manipular sus artilugios del clima, una tela resistente a la electricidad, el fuego, y también con fibras muy resistentes, tanto que puede resistir la hoja de cualquier espada. Se empezó estudiar y mejorar los prototipos, con el objetivo de convertir estos inventos obsoletos en armas potenciales.

Sin embargo, esto no tardo en causar impacto en los ponis, y aún más al saberse que los splinters anteriormente eran pegasos, mucha polémica se ocasiono cuando esta noticia se difundió, junto a la cual aseguraba que la carrera tecnológica era nada más para exterminar a esas bestias, genero dos bandos entre las sociedades de ponis y las demás razas pensantes, grupos que demandaban el exterminio de las bestias y grupos que las defendían, con el argumento de que al igual que ellos se curaron de la plaga Rage (plaga zombi) esas bestias también tenían esperanza de regresar a la normalidad, por lo cual se llegó a un acuerdo entre las princesas y los demás gobernantes de Equestria, que no se le matara a las criaturas a menos que no tengan opción, se les mantendrá vivas hasta que se encuentre una cura, por lo cual desde ese día que se firmó el acuerdo, todos los splinters capturados eran llevados al tártaro, la prisión de máxima seguridad en Equestria y el mundo.

Una vez hecho el acuerdo de no matar a menos que no tengan opción de supervivencia, comenzó la cacería de captura de los splinters, los siguientes meces se comenzaron a presentar más avistamientos de las criaturas por toda Equestria, por lo que se fundó un programa de entrenamiento para voluntarios, el cual consistía en enseñar a los ponis a combatir con los splinters, armados inicialmente solo con trajes especiales (echo con la tela sacada del libro de Girion) y posteriormente armas eléctricas echas para paralizar y someter a los splinters, comenzó la captura de las bestias.

Toda esta polémica de las razas splinter, confundía a Fluttershy, quienes solo le recordaban lo que era, ella era una infectada del paracito splinter, con lo cual ella también es un splinter, ella en si no sabía si salir a la luz del público y rebelar lo que es, actualmente son pocos los ponis que saben su verdad, entre ellas, las princesas y sus amigas las portadoras de la armonía. Fluttershy decidió mantenerse al margen de esas discusiones dado a que ella aun odiaba su estado y se consideraba a sí misma un monstruo, cosa que la metía en una depresión constante, tal que de no ser por el apoyo de sus amigas se habria intentado quitar la vida desde hace tiempo.

Luna se encontraba en el laberinto de canterlot, contemplando la estatua de piedra de aquel alicornio oscuro, aquella prisión de la reencarnación de la oscuridad que sumió todo en las garras de las tinieblas, Luna se encontraba contemplando a aquella estatua del alicornio oscuro, el que alguna vez fue su amado.

-no sabes cómo te extraño… cariño…. Me haces falta…- dice Luna con tristeza. Una fuerte y fresca ventisca la golpea obligándola a taparse con la capucha, eran fechas de la estación de invierno por lo que hacía bastante frio.

-nuestro bebè…. Nacerá pronto mi cielo…. Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí… para presenciar su nacimiento…. Como quisiera que nuestro hijo… conociera a su padre- dice Luna con pesar mientras acaricia su vientre.

-muchas cosas malas han pasado…. Incluso estuve a punto de perderlo…. De no ser por tu hermana…. Ella me salvo, a mí y las demás pero…. Esto provocó que ella perdiera a sus…. ¡si hubiera sido más valiente! ¡Si no me hubiera paralizado! Ella no…. Es mi culpa…. ¡por mi ella perdió a sus bebés!- dice Luna con cólera.

-e echo todo lo posible por hacer que se reponga de su perdida…. Pero me es difícil…. Entiendo lo que se siente… sé que le tomara mucho…. No sé qué hacer…. Por el momento intento estar con ella lo más posible, sé que lo peor que puedo hacer es ignorar su estado, pero también le tengo que dar su espacio, me parte el alma verla asi, y no dejo de sentir culpa por lo que paso- dice Luna entre lágrimas- una nevada se empieza a manifestar por lo que Luna tenía que irse de ahí a menos que quisiera enfermarse -Girion te necesitamos… todos…. Yo te necesitó…. Tu hermana te necesita…. Y en especial tu bebè… el que el crezca sin padre en este mundo…. No sé si pueda protegerlo de algo como lo que paso aquel día…. Cariño…. Siempre te amare... adiós- dice Luna emprendiendo el vuelo para regresar a Canterlot.

Una vez hay ella pasa por la habitación de Arwen para ver como seguía. Dado a la muerte de sus bebés, esta se ha vuelto muy reservada y depresiva, últimamente no ha comido nada, cosa que preocupa bastante a Luna, pero e el fondo, aunque no lo aparenta, alegra bastante a Celestia, sin embargo, para sorpresa de todas, pese a ya llevar semanas de no probar ni un bocado, Arwen Star no parese presentar ningún síntoma de abstinencia, solo su deprecion por la perdida de sus hijos.

Luna a intentado animarla, pero sabe mejor que nadie que este tipo de cosas, nunca se olvidan y si bien la herida se serrara algún día, esta seguirá latente en ella.

Arwen se encontraba recostada sobre su cama jugando con una serie de llamas de colores, era su mayor pasatiempo, mas allá de leer libros o tejer un bordado de estambre, ella pasaba horas entreteniéndose con una serie de llamas de colores las cuales ella era capaz de darle la forma que ella quisiera, tomando formas de varios animales de todo tipo, y estos a su vez eran capaces de moverse a su voluntad.

-son muy lindos- dice Luna al entrar a su cuarto, Arwen hace desaparecer las llamas de colores, y se queda de espaldas a Luna- no…. Lamento haber entrado así… debí tocar perdón…- dice apenada.

-no te disculpes… no me molesta- dice Arwen.

-es hora de cenar….- dice Luna.

-no tengo hambre- dice Arwen con inexpresividad sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

-han pasado barias semanas desde que no pruebas bocado… por favor… Arwen- dice Luna.

-han pasado semanas desde que mis bebés murieron- dice Arwen con inexpresividad.

-lo… lo se…. No puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por eso… si… si tan solo yo...- dice Luna con un nudo a la garganta.

-¡NO!- interrumpe Arwen- no lo digas… ya te dije que no fue tu culpa Luna-

-pero…. Por mi... tus be….- dice Luna con culpa.

-Luna por favor…. No es tu culpa…- dice Arwen con un ligero tono de tristeza provenir en su voz.

-Hermana…. Por favor….. no me odies- dice Luna.

-¿qué?- dice Arwen algo extrañada.

-¡sé que me odias! ¡Lo veo en tus acciones! ¡LO SIENTO!- dice Luna entrando en llanto.

-Luna….- dice Arwen ya yendo con ella y abrasándola- como crees que estaré enojada con tigo… eres mi hermana-

-por mi tus….- dice Luna pero Arwen la calla colocando su casco suavemente en su boca.

-por ti arriesgaría hasta mi vida hermana….. tal vez no recuerde nada de lo que fue en mi pasado, pero tú me has demostrado un amor que siéndote sincera…. Pese a que no lo recuerde…. Creo que nunca antes llegue a sentir… no lo sé…. Esta sensación de calidez que tú le das a mi alma, no lo sé…. Algo me dice que antes esto era algo muy lejano para mí- dice Arwen.

-Arwen…- dice Luna.

-mis bebés quizás estén muertos… pero mientras tú y este bebè que tienes dentro sigan aquí con migo… sentiré que hay algo por que vivir- dice Arwen acariciando el vientre de Luna.

-nos acompañaras a la cena- dice Luna.

Bueno… tu ganas… pero no comeré mucho- dice Arwen.

-okei- dice Luna con una ligera sonrisa. Ambas alicornios se dirigen al gran comedor.

-Sabes Luna creo que deberías recostarte en tu cuarto, quedarte en tu cama, en tu estado actual no puedes estar de un lado a otro- dice Arwen.

-jeje, ahora tú te preocupas por mi, si cuando estabas embarazada de gemelos hasta te ponías a hacer la limpieza de todo el castillo- dice Luna con un tono burlón.

-Si…. Cuando estaba embarazada- dice Arwen con tristeza.

-perdona no quise….- dice Luna apenada.

-no… ya te dije que no importa- dice Arwen con algo de inexpresividad- sigo insistiendo…. La fecha esperada se acerca, quédate en tu cuarto y hare que te lleven la cena- dice ella cambiando el tema.

-Arwen estoy bien además, fui con el medico hace dos días, dijo que aún falta un mes- dice Luna.

-enserio….- dice Arwen algo incrédula.

-espera- dice Arwen cuando pasan por una puerta.

-Arwen pero si es…- dice Luna, esa habitación era la habitación donde iban a dormir los bebés de Arwen.

-quiero demostrarte que no estoy molesta con tigo….- dice Arwen abriendo la habitación y entra, Luna la sigue.

-me esforcé mucho… preparando esta habitación para mis hijos…. Creo que no es bueno que mi esfuerzo se desperdicie….- dice Arwen con algo de tristeza en su voz, pero con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Arwen acaso…?- dice Luna.

-si…. Luna… me gustaría que…. Tu bebè… que este sea su cuarto…..- dice Arwen.

-oh no Arwen….- dice Luna.

-por… por favor….- dice Arwen con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla- mi mayor deseo es ver a un bebè durmiendo y jugando aquí-

-estas segura- dice Luna.

-si…. Por favor Luna- dice Arwen.

Luna se queda viendo el decorado, como cada detalle del cuarto, cada decoración, cada mueble, fue elegido y acomodado cuidadosamente, como una serie de juguetes estaban acomodados en unos estantes, incluso en las paredes había una serie de decoraciones de la luna y las estrellas pintadas a mano, la habitación era color azul claro, y tenía delicadas y detalladas pinturas de constelaciones y estrellas, visualmente era hermoso, en el tiempo que Arwen estuvo embarazada, dedico mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en preparar esta habitación para sus hijos, Luna estaba asombrada, y a su vez sentía tristeza por lo que le habían pasado a ambos-no sé qué decir…- dice Luna.

-por favor- dice Arwen.

-pero Arwen... no...- dice Luna.

-te lo ruego hermana- dice Arwen.

-está bien… gracias hermana- dice Luna abrasándola.

-no… no hay de que- dice Arwen.

Las dos princesas continúan su camino y llegan al gran comedor, hay se encontraban las portadoras de la armonía (dado a el incidente splinter se tuvo que posponer la fecha de la reconstrucción de Ponyville) y Celestia la cual al ver a Arwen venir con Luna esta se levantó bruscamente.

-termine- dice Celestia y se retira de la sala dirigiéndose al balcón.

-no espera…. Qué raro… no se terminó su pastel….- dice Pinkie- bueno si ya no quiere pues me sacrifico… la comida no se desperdicia y menos tratándose de 3 rebanadas de pastel tan sabrosas- dice Pinkie tomando la bandeja donde Celestia tenía 3 rebanadas de pastel que eran originalmente para ella sola.

-me odia verdad- dice Arwen en voz baja.

-¿qué?- dice Luna.

-ella no lo dice pero… se nota… no le agrado nada- dice Arwen con tristeza, el que Celestia quien supuestamente también era su hermana la rechazara, cuando estaba embarazada, ella estaba tan feliz que no se daba cuenta del como Celestia la evadía y la miraba con malos ojos, ahora que esa alegría desapareció por completo, todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, era más claro para ella.

-be a la mesa y come algo… iré en un momento- dice Luna dejando a Arwen sentada en la mesa, y ella dirigiéndose a donde estaba Celestia, saliendo al balcón. Celestia se encontraba mirando el paisaje nevado y cubierto de nieve cuando.

-Hermana, que pasa con tigo ¿porque siempre eres tan grosera con ella?- dice Luna.

-No se dé qué me hablas- dice Celestia con inexpresividad.

-Hermana, no te agás la tonta con migo, sabemos que te has comportado de una forma muy grosera con ella, y sé que lo haces apropósito ¿porque eres así si ella no te a echo nada?- dice Luna con severidad.

-Luna, tanto tu como yo sabemos lo que ella hizo- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-Pero si ella ya cambio, ya no es ese ser- dice Luna.

-ve a dentro hace frio y le hará daño a tu bebè- dice Celestia con inexpresividad.

-¡NO! Hermana tenemos que hablar, esto no puede seguir así- dice Luna.

-¡Ella me aprisiono, me torturo, me obligo a ver a mis ponis como eran devorados!- dice Celestia furiosa.

-Hermana, por favor…. perdónala, tú me perdonaste cuando me convertí en Nightmare Moon, y yo te perdone por encerrarme por mil años. Ella fue encerrada por 2000 años, ella sola, no ha tenido contacto con nadie, ella fue encerrada desde que era una potrilla, cualquiera se habría convertido en ese ser, hasta tú- dice Luna, Celestia solo arquea una ceja y hace una mueca de disgusto- Ella solo necesita conocer más gente, que la traten bien, si no la apoyamos, nunca se integrara, dice Luna.

Celestia mira a Luna con el ceño fruncido y se queda pensando en todo lo que ella le avía echo, las múltiples torturas que le hizo pasar, a todos los ponis que vio morir, el sufrimiento y el dolor que le hizo pasar.

-Luna, lo ciento… pero no puedo perdonarla- dice Celestia.

-Por favor hermana, inténtalo, hazlo por mí- suplica Luna. Luna y Celestia se percatan que el dragón de hielo Feanor (es el dragón que se quedó en Canterlot para estar al cuidado de Luna y su bebe) ha bajado de la montaña donde estaba posado y vuela hasta uno de los techos cerca de ellas, el dragón se pone a observarlas.

-Que nos estará viendo ese dragón- dice Celestia algo incomoda.

-No lo sé, ellos siempre son así, quizás presiente algo- dice Luna.

-En verdad, aun no me acostumbro a su presencia- dice Celestia.

-Te acostumbraras hermana, ellos son así no te preocupes- dice Luna.

De repente Luna empieza a gemir de dolor.

-¡Luna ¿te encuentras bien?!- dice Celestia. Se escucha un derramamiento.

-¡Creo… creo que se me rompió la fuente!- dice Luna asustada mientras toca su vientre.

Luna es llevada a la enfermería para recibir a su bebé, el parto dura varias horas, y fue muy extraño para los médicos, el hijo de Luna todavía no nacía y ya usaba magia, entre las contracciones, él bebé disparaba ondas de energía a los médicos, el pequeño de Luna sentía que estaba siendo atacado, por eso es que actuaba así. Solo se defendía, pero esto provocaba que el parto fuera más difícil para los médicos, finalmente después de horas el pequeño nace, el parto avía causado que Luna se agotara bastante, fue más difícil para ella que para los médicos por lo que esto le provoco un estado de inconciencia temporal por unos días.

Mientras Luna estaba inconsciente, él bebé escapo al nacer, solo tenía unos minutos de nacido y se escabullo de entre los médicos, ellos no se avían percatado de cuando escapo, solo se descuidaron un minuto para atender a Luna y el bebé avía desaparecido, la razón de esto es que el bebé al nacer se avía asustado al ver a los médicos, los instrumentos y luces que avía a su alrededor, él bebé uso sus poderes de alicornio negro y se escabullo entre las sombras por los pasillos del castillo. comúnmente, lo primero que ven los alicornios negros al nacer es a sus padres, esto a sido así desde el comienzo de los tiempos, y este al no ver a su madre al nacer se asustó bastante e inconscientemente activo sus poderes. Uno de los poderes especiales con los que nacen los alicornios negros desde que nacen es el fundirse en la oscuridad y de este modo escabullirse con gran facilidad por cualquier sitio oscuro.

Celestia ordeno la búsqueda del hijo o hija de Luna, todavía no sabían lo que era, creyeron por un instante que avía sido robado, pero la verdad es que solo se estaba escondiendo.

La buscaron por horas, todos los que se encontraban en el reino, incluso las portadoras participaron en la búsqueda, mientras tanto, Luna yacía inconsciente.

El dragón que se encontraba en canterlot, Feanor, también participo en la búsqueda del hijo de Luna, solo que a diferencia de los demás ponis, él la estaba rastreando.

Feanor era diferente a los demás dragones de hielo, no solo por su personalidad más reservada y sería, él tenía otras habilidades además de las comunes como disparar hielo por su boca. Él era capaz de manipular su tamaño, dado a que originalmente él fue un dragón experimental, fue una creación experimental, esta habilidad le permitía encogerse hasta el tamaño de un poni o ser tan grande como una casa.

El dragón se encogió al tamaño de un poni y empezó la búsqueda por los alrededores, el dragón finalmente la encontró, se encontraba en una de las tantas habitaciones, acurrucada en una esquina llorando. El dragón se acercó lentamente al bebé con cautela para que no se asuste e intente escapar. El dragón en vez de tratar de tomar al bebé se sentó junto a él y la observo, dejando que el bebé, le tome confianza, la criaturita se tranquilizó y se acercó al dragón, el dragón acaricio a la criaturita y esta se empezó a dormir junto a él.

Una vez dormida el dragón la llevo a Celestia, el dragón siguió manteniendo distancia, y observa al pequeño poni que aun dormía.

El poni era un alicornio negro con crin azul claro, él bebé estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, hasta que de repente despertó, empezó a llorar al ver a Celestia y al gran número de guardias y empezó a despedir energía azul, su grito era demasiado agudo, todos se taparon los oídos y de repente él bebé desapareció, todo empezó a temblar y luego volvió a activar su poder y se ocultó entre las sombras. Celestia sintió miedo de lo que podría convertirse este niño o niña al crecer, así que llamo a las portadoras para que trajeran sus elementos y usarlos sobre el recién nacido para purificar su alma.

Arwen inmediatamente al enterarse de lo que Celestia intentaba hacer con el recién nacido cuando lo encuentren de nuevo, ella intento convencerla.

-¡Celestia, ¿no crees que estas llevando esto demasiado lejos?!-dice Arwen.

-No quiero que surja otro mal aquí, no sobreviviríamos a otra calamidad como la que sucedió- dice Celestia con severidad.

-¡Pero es solo un bebè!- dice Arwen.

-Y también es un alicornio negro, se de lo que son capaces esas cosas- dice Celestia con severidad.

-¡Celestia, es el bebé de tu hermana, y ella está en este preciso instante inconsciente, si ella estuviera despierta, no creo que esté de acuerdo con lo que el piensas hacer a su hijo- dice Arwen.

-Y por eso no le diremos nada- dice Celestia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿le mentiras a tu propia hermana?!- dice Arwen sorprendida.

-Es lo mejor para todos- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-¿Lo mejor para todos, o para ti?- dice Arwen.

- Princesa no la encontramos- dice un guardia.

-Es tarde para el amanecer, quizás si levanto el sol nos sea más fácil encontrarlo- dice Celestia.

Celestia levanta el sol y todo en el reino se ilumina con sus rallos. El bebé sale de su escondite ya que las sombras más oscuras eran las que la ocultaban y ahora estaba expuesta, el bebé empieza a llorar cuando uno de los guardias la encuentra.

-¡Celestia por favor, piénsalo, no puedes hacerle esto… usar los elementos es demasiado para un bebè!- dice Arwen.

-No le are ningún daño, solo le quitare su maldad- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-¿Maldad? ¡es solo un bebé, ni siquiera sabe dónde está, debe estar asustado, y tú quieres atacarlo con los elementos!- dice Arwen y se interpone entre el camino de Celestia.

-¡Quítate no interfieras!- dice Celestia.

-No te dejare pasar, encarcélame si quieres, pero no dejare que lo toques- dice Arwen.

-¡Ese pequeño es un riesgo! ¡si dejamos que siga así quien sabe en lo que se convertiría!- dice Celestia con severidad.

-Celestia, estamos ablando de un bebé, un bebé que todavía no sabe ni hablar, que acaba de nacer ¡¿cómo se te ocurren esas cosas tan terrible de ese pequeño?!- dice Arwen.

-Experiencia propia- dice Celestia con frialdad- Guardias encarcélenla hasta que hayamos terminado- ordena Celestia y los guardias toman a Arwen.

-¡Celestia, estas cometiendo un error! ¡se lo contare a Luna!- dice Arwen intentando forcejear y soltarse de los guardias.

-No le dirás nada, porque si lo haces, te expulsare de mi reino, no serás aceptada en ningún pueblo de Equestria- dice Celestia con frialdad.

-¡¿Le arias esto a tu hermana menor?!- dice Arwen impactada.

Celestia la mira y dice- ¡tú no Heres mi hermana, y nunca lo serás!-


	10. Chapter 10

Los hijos de la oscuridad.

Capítulo 10. Residuo de la oscuridad.

Arwen Star fue llevada al calabozo del castillo contra su voluntad y fue encerrada para que no interfiriera con la supuesta limpieza oscura del bebé de Luna.

Estaba en shock por las palabras de Celestia, ella en verdad creía que era hermana de Celestia y Luna, ahora que eso fue desmentido su mente era un caos, estaba sufriendo una crisis de identidad, esto hacia que le empezará a doler la cabeza por preguntarse quién era, ella no lo savia, no savia nada de su pasado.

-Si no soy hermana de Celestia… ¡¿Quién soy?! ¡¿Qué es lo que soy?!-pensaba ella e intentaba forzar su memoria a recordar algo, pero esto solo le provocaba dolor y cansancio por el esfuerzo mental que esto consistía para ella, su nariz empezaba a sangrar, empezaba a tener un derrame cerebral.

Mientras tanto entre los pasillos del castillo, el bebé había sido capturado por uno de los guardias, el recién nacido empezaba a llorar e intentaba soltarse de los cascos del guardia. De repente el guardia es golpeado por el dragón del hielo, Feanor.

-¡QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO MALDITA LAGARTIJA!- dice le guardia.

El dragón escupe su rallo de hielo contra las ventanas creando una capa gruesa de hielo para cubrir un poco la luz del sol y crear un poco de oscuridad y así permitiéndole al niño volver a ocultarse.

-¡Que! ¡¿qué hiciste?!- dice el guardia.

El bebé se oculta nuevamente en la oscuridad que le brindo el dragón y se mete en una de las habitaciones del castillo para refugiarse. Llegan más guardias a donde se encontraba el dragón y el guardia, Feanor toma al guardia que estaba junto a él y sale volando, los demás guardias empiezan a seguirlo pensando que el tenia al niño, pero en realidad solo los estaba distrayendo y llevándoselos a otra parte.

Mientras tanto Arwen se encontraba recostada en el centro de su celda tratando de aclarar su mente, pero el hechizo mental de Celestia no se lo permitía.

-Jajaja, oh niña tonta, ahora si no recuerdas nada- se empieza a escuchar.

-¿Quién…. quien dijo eso?- dice Arwen confundida.

-Te dije que no te separaras de mí, te dije que te vencerían, en verdad eres una idiota- dice la voz.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!- ordena Arwen.

De las sombras de su celda surge un unicornio sin pelo y con una cola tan larga como una serpiente que terminaba en un aguijón tipo punta de flecha.

-¿Que eres?- dice Arwen con repulsión y algo asustada.

-Jajaja, soy tu…. o más bien una parte de ti- dice la criatura sin pelo.

-¿Qué?... No comprendo- dice Arwen aún más confundida.

-Tú solías ser tan poderosa ¡y mírate ahora, una prisionera de Celestia! ¿Cómo puede ser que Celestia te amenace? ¡tu eres más poderosa que ella, su poder no se compara al tulló!- dice la criatura.

-¿Qué cosa eres?- dice Arwen.

-Soy la respuesta- respuesta a tu pérdida de memoria, yo te puedo decir quién eres, todo tu pasado yo lo sé, dice la criatura.

-¿Qué?- dice Arwen confundida.

-¿No quieres saber quién fuiste? o ¿quiénes fueron tus padres? ¿Qué es lo que paso a ce 2000 años? oh ¿qué es lo que paso hace algunos meses con este mundo? todo eso yo lo sé- dice la criatura.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Cuál es el truco?- dice Arwen algo desconfiada.

-jeje, No hay truco, yo soy una parte de ti, y tenemos que estar juntas de nuevo, una vez juntas, tú sabrás lo que eras a detalle, ya no tendrás dudas de tu pasado, sin mencionar que también aumentaran tus poderes un poco al combinarte con migo, juntas seremos imparables- dice la criatura y empieza a sonreír.

Arwen se queda pensando en si este ser decía la verdad, pero luego una idea viene a su mente y dice- si tú eras una parte de mí ¿porque y como nos separamos?- La criatura no le supo responder.

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que tenemos que estar juntas, solo que quieras ser la criada de Celestia, porque en eso te convertirás si sigues con ella, tu estas destinada a ser más grande que Celestia, más poderosa, ser la gobernante de este mundo- dice la criatura sin pelo.

-No lo sé- dice Arwen insegura y aun confundida.

-Por favor, aun podemos cambiar este mundo, tengo un nuevo plan, se cómo recuperar lo que nos quitaron, ¡y ahora que no está ese estúpido de tu hermano, nada nos detendrá!- dice la criatura sin pelo.

-¡Hermano! ¿Tengo un hermano?- dice Arwen.

-Si…. ¡él fue quien nos encerró! ¡Recuérdalo! ¡Por él nos encerraron por 2000 años!- dice la criatura. Una imagen de ella de niña empieza a aparecer en su cabeza, de ella siendo perseguida por soldados entre los pasillos de un castillo y luego siendo acorralada en la biblioteca, para ser envuelta en una luz.

-Me…. me encerraron…. Por…. ¡¿Por qué?!- dice Arwen.

-Ellos odian a los alicornios negros, tu solo eras una potrilla cuando sucedió, así como también Celestia acecino a tus hijos, por el temor que ella les temía a su poder- dice la unicornio sin pelo.

-¡que! ¡NO! ¡Es mentira ella nunca hacia tal cosa!... mi… mis… mi bebés mu…. Murieron acecinados por un splinter- dice Arwen.

-jajaja, es verdad, ella los acecino, yo lo vi, lo vi todo- dice la criatura con una sonrisa.

-BASTA CALLATEEEEEE- grita Arwen y un temblor se siente.

-Jajaja, como me gusta tu ira, en verdad, pese a haber sido purificada, sigues conservando mucho poder- dice la criatura con una sonrisa.

-¡cierra la boca maldita abominación, no te creo!- dice Arwen con severidad.

-¿a no?- dice la unicornio sin pelaje, y crea un portal donde le muestra la barbarie que hizo Celestia, cada detalle de la muerte de sus hijos, cada gota de sangre derramada, como primero los arrojo de un acantilado y al ver que estos no morían, los acecino brutalmente usando un cuchillo para apuñalarlos en el corazón, y como antes de matar a su hija uso una roca para destrozarle el cráneo.

-¡basta! No…. No quiero ver más- dice Arwen entre lágrimas.

- ves que no miento- dice la criatura sonriéndole.

-mis…. Mis… mis bebés…. ¡no! ¡Es mentira!- dice Arwen entre sollozos.

-no lo es- dice la criatura ya con seriedad.

-nadie puede ser así de brutal…. Nadie puede….. Qué clase de monstruo tendría que ser ella para hacer tal cosa- dice Arwen entre lágrimas.

-el mundo no es un arcoíris y nubes rozas como te lo pintan, existe maldad en todas partes, en parte de todos nosotros, parte de ti y de mi- dice la criatura.

-mis…. Mis….- dice Arwen entre llantos.

-Únete a mí, y nos vengaremos de ellos, nos vengaremos del asesinato de tus hijos- dice la criatura sin pelaje y se acerca a la yegua- Vamos, déjame entrar una vez más, y seremos uno otra vez- dice la criatura y pone su casco sobre la espalda de la yegua.

Arwen no podía creer, no podía procesar el que allá sido Celestia la que acecino a sangre fría a sus dos recién nacidos, algo no estaba bien, ella no quería creerle a la criatura, pero algo en su interior le decía que era verdad lo que le decía.

-únete a mi… déjame entrar y te prometo que todos pagaran- dice la criatura.

De repente se escucha un grito, era el bebé, él había sido encontrado por los guardias y Celestia junto a las portadoras iban para allá para usar sus elementos contra la criaturita indefensa.

-¡No! ¡No dejare que le hagan lo mismo!- dice Arwen abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¡Que! ¡Espera, únete con migo!- dice la criatura.

Arwen se levanta del suelo y se dirige a los barrotes, hace brillar su cuerno y estos se derriten en segundos.

-¡Espera, no me puedes dejar! ¡Tienes que unirte con migo!- dice la criatura.

-Tal vez fuimos un solo ser antes, pero se acabó, mi corazón no siente anhelo de venganza, lo único que quiero es que lo que me paso a mí y a mis hijos, no se repita en esa pequeña indefensa-dice Arwen y sale del calabozo.

-¡ESPERA, NIÑA IDIOTA! ¡EN VERDAD ERES DEMASIADO SENTIMENTAL! ¡TE ENCARIÑAS CON FACILIDAD DE LOS POTRILLOS AUNQUE NO SEAN TUYOS!- dice la criatura con rabia.

Arwen se dirige a donde se encuentran las portadoras, con desespero, ya no le importaba su pasado, quizás era mejor que no lo supiese, ahora lo único que le interesa es el bienestar del hijo de Luna.

Mientras tanto, las portadoras estaban preparando sus elementos para dispararlos contra el bebé.

-Princesa, disculpe, pero está segura de que esto es lo correcto- dice Twilight, ella al igual que las demás no estaba del todo segura en hacer lo que Celestia les ordenaba, pero por otro lado no tenía motivos para desobedecer a su maestra.

-Princesa…. Es… es solo un recién nacido- dice Fluttershy insegura.

-Confíen en mí, es lo mejor, no podemos dejar que surja otro ser oscuro como ella- dice Celestia.

-Princesa ya capturamos al dragón, ya no interferirá- dice uno de los guardias.

-Bien hecho- dice Celestia.

-Princesa, está segura, es solo un bebé- dice Applejack.

-Sí, háganlo ya- dice Celestia con un tono un poco severo.

-¡Princesa, ella escapo! ¡Viene para acá!- dice un guardia.

-¡¿Qué?! esa estúpida ¡deténganla!- dice Celestia.

Muchos guardias intentaron detener a Arwen, pero ella convirtió su cuerpo en flamas y así eludió todos os ataque de los guardias ya que no podían tocarla y muchos intentaban alejarse de ella ya que creían que se trataba de un incendio.

-¡Princesa, nuestras tropas no pueden detenerla!- dice uno de los guardias.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡Twilight, pronto…. prepárense quiero que le quiten su oscuridad a esa criatura! ¡yo la entretendré!- dice Celestia ya mostrando su desesperación.

Faltaba poco para que Arwen llegara a donde se encontraban ellas, pero es detenida por un potente escudo que creo Celestia, las flamas desaparecieron y Arwen retomo su forma normal.

-¡Celestia, detén esto!- dice Arwen.

-No lo are ¡HÁGANLO YA CHICAS!- ordena Celestia.

Los elementos de las portadoras empiezan a brillar, el rayo se arcoíris se empieza a activar.

-¡No te dejare!- dice Arwen y dispara un poderoso rallo contra el escudo de Celestia, el escudo estalla en miles de pedazos, el rayo era mucho más poderoso que el escudo de Celestia. Celestia dispara un rayo contra Arwen y ella dispara otro para defenderse. Los elementos disparan sus rallos contra el bebé, todo se ilumina, se escucha un grito ahogado.

Arwen se enfurece y hace más poderoso su rallo, y hace que Celestia se estrelle contra la pared con fuerza, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el rayo avía sido disparado contra el pequeño.

-NOOO LO HAGAAAAAAAANNNNN- dice Arwen.

Cuando la luz se disipo y todo se aclaró, notaron que el bebé estaba en el suelo y avía cambiado de color, ya no era negro, sus colores eran más parecidos a los que tenía Luna cuando era niña. Fluttershy se acerca al pequeño.

-Ves te dije que no iba a pasar nada, ahora pagaras por tu traición- dice Celestia con severidad.

-¡No respira!- dice Fluttershy.

-¡QUE!- dicen todas impactadas.

-¡Lo matamos!- dice Fluttershy entre lágrimas. Arwen inmediatamente va a donde estaba Fluttershy y la avienta con fuerza. El pequeño avía dejado de respirar, el rayo era demasiado para un recién nacido.

-¡No! ¡No por favor! ¡No! ¡Despierta!- dice Arwen desesperada.

En la mente de Arwen las imágenes de sus gemelos acecinados por Celestia pasaban ferozmente por su cabeza, y no solo eso también una nueva imagen aparece, era ella sosteniendo el cadáver de un bebé de alicornio negro con crin blanca, quien aparentemente también era su hijo, y al igual que con sus gemelos, también era un bebé que no tenía mucho de nacido, y fue brutalmente acecinado. Estas imágenes hicieron que ella se enfureciera y despidiera, una poderosa onda de energía roja. Celestia intenta ir con ella, pero la onda la empuja y la golpea fuertemente. Todo empieza a temblar nuevamente, una nueva tormenta de agua ardiente empezó a cubrir canterlot y gran parte de Equestria, la ira de Arwen era poderosa y destructiva, y ahora ya no estaba Luna para calmarla. Mientras tanto a lo lejos se encontraba oculta entre las sombras la unicornio sin pelo, observando todo y sonriendo.

-No, no te perderé a ti también- dice Arwen desesperadamente y empieza a hacerle respiración de boca a boca al pequeño, aún tenía la esperanza de reanimar al bebe, sin embardo su ira seguía devastando todo.

-¡POR FAVOR, NO TE VALLAS!- dice ella desesperadamente y vuelve a darle respiración de boca aboca al bebé- ¡Por favor no!- repite ella entre lágrimas.

De su cuerpo empezaba a brotar una poderosa onda de energía y fuego que les impedían a las demás acercarse. Ella empieza a escuchar la vos de la unicornio en su cabeza- Deja de hacer eso, no sabes lo ridícula que te ves, deja a ese trozo de carne y únete con migo, la culpa es de Celestia, ella nos quita todo lo que queremos, tiene que morir, deja ese cadáver y ven con migo- Arwen no hace caso a la voz y sigue dándole respiración al bebé, desesperadamente intenta reanimar al pequeño, pero parece que sus intentos son inútiles.

-¡¿Qué es lo que he hecho?!- piensa Celestia, si bien ella quería muerto a los hijos de Arwen y a la propia Arwen, nunca cruzo por su cabeza el acecinar al bebé de Luna, ella solo quería quitarle su oscuridad y nada más, pero su paranoia la orillaron a hacer algo que costó la vida del pequeño. Ahora, más allá de por fin sentir lo que debió sentir desde hace 2 meces cuando mato a los hijos de Arwen, culpa, ahora temía a la creciente ira de Arwen, no porque pueda regresar a ser la entidad que casi sume todo en las garras de las tinieblas, sino porque temía que aun sin que esa entidad retorne, Arwen la aria pagar por sus pecados.

La onda de energía se hace más poderosa, Arwen despedía energía sin parar por su creciente ira. La imagen de sus hijos muertos se hacen más claras, ella intenta no hacerle caso a esas imágenes y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Detente, es inútil, está muerto igual que tus hijos, jajaja- dice la criatura en la mente de Arwen.

Arwen empieza a llorar y a abrazar a la criaturita, se avía rendido en su intento por revivir al pequeño, ella cierra los ojos con fuerza ya rendida y dice con sumisión- bien…. está bien…. tu ganas... tienes razón... yo me….-

Pero es interrumpida por una tos que provenía del bebé, el pequeño respiraba otra vez. Arwen ve al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo abrasa de nuevo, ella empieza a llorar de nuevo pero esta vez de alegría, la energía que la rodeaba desaparece asi como la voz de de la criatura. El desastre que generaban los poderes liberados por la ira de Arwen desaparecen, volviendo todo en calma. Todas sienten un alivio al ver que el bebé estaba bien y Arwen se habia calmado.

-Ben criaturita, yo te voy a cuidar hasta que tu mami despierte- dice Arwen con un tono de ternura y se levanta.

-¡Aléjate de nosotras!- dice Arwen con un tono amenazante, al pasar junto a Celestia, esta amenaza estremeció a Celestia, dado a que sintió que estaba a un paso de que Arwen le cortara el cuello, Arwen sale de la habitación con el bebé en cascos, sin hacerle caso a la devastación que provoco.

Un par de días después Luna despierta muy desorientada, esta al principio no tenía idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero pronto recordó su parto.

-¡Mi bebé! ¿Dónde está mi bebé? dice Luna desesperadamente.

Arwen la lleva al poco tiempo con ella y la pone entre sus brazos- Te extraño mucho, ya quería verte despierta- dice Arwen dejándole el bebé en los cascos de Luna, Luna mira a la criaturita emocionada y feliz, esta abrasa a su bebé con gran alegría, esta era la primera vez que lo tenía entre sus brazos.

-Es… ¡es una niña!- dice Luna.

-Sí, es muy hermosa, se parece a ti- dice Arwen.

La pequeña empieza a reír y a abrazar a su madre, Luna acaricia su crin y luego coloca su mejilla contra la de ella.

-¿As pensado en un nombre?- dice Arwen algo curiosa.

-Sí, he pensado en uno. Me gusta…. Eowin ¿qué te parece?- dice Luna.

-Me parece lindo- dice Arwen.

Después de mirar por unos minutos a la pequeña abrasando a su madre, una lagrima gira por su mejilla, empezó a pensar en la imagen que apareció en su cabeza, se preguntaba si esas imágenes que le mostro la bestia de Celestia acecinando a sus hijos eran reales y también si ese era un recuerdo real o solo una jugada de esa criatura tan repulsiva de la cual en ningún momento le dio confianza- no importa, el pasado no importa, lo importante es el ahora- pensaba ella mientras miraba a la pequeña de Luna.

La criatura no volvió a aparecer por bastante tiempo, e incluso pensó que solo se trataba de un invento de su imaginación por el estrés y preocupación que sentía en aquel instante, Arwen decidió ignorar eso como si nunca hubiera pasado.

-Bien…. creo que tenemos que dejar a tu madre para que descanse- dice Arwen levantándose para tomar a la potrilla-

-¡No, espera!... quiero estar con ella un poco más- dice Luna.

-Bueno…. en ese caso, yo seré quien se ira…. las dejare solas por unos momentos- dice Arwen y sale de la habitación mientras Luna abrasa feliz menta a su hija.

Celestia estaba esperando a Arwen afuera de la puerta, cuando la ve salir dice, porque no le dijiste.

-Por qué no voy a castigar a Luna por lo que tú hiciste, para que mortificar, ella merece vivir feliz con su hija- responde Arwen con inexpresividad.

-Gra….Gracias- dice Celestia con un nudo en la garganta.

Arwen se voltea y mira a Celestia con seriedad en su cara, y dice con severidad - No me agradezcas, lo hice por Luna, no por ti. Pero piensa esto, por poco matas al bebé de tu hermana. Vive con eso Celestia-


	11. Chapter 11

Los hijos de la oscuridad.

Capítulo 11. Almas sin descanso.

La muerte es algo que a acompañado a los seres vivos desde el comienzo de los tiempos. Es la ley de la vida, naces y es entonces que el reloj biológico entra en marcha, algún día a todos nos llegara la hora, es la ley de la vida, la única valida e inquebrantable, aunque no lo admiten incluso entre los seres supremos, seres capases de vivir milenios enteros, algún día también les llegara la hora, los alicornios no son seres del todo inmortales, solo que su expectativa de vida es aún más larga que con el resto de las razas, de otra forma serian dioses en el más puro sentido de la palabra, y pese a la creencia popular los alicornios no son dioses. Pese a su larga esperanza de vida, también son capases de morir de alguna enfermedad o incluso acecinados.

Cuando alguien muere su espíritu es enviado al portal de las animas, en donde son enviados a su lugar en el mundo espiritual, el cual pese a estar dividido en varios subniveles, según las acciones que este cometió en vida, existen 2 secciones principales a donde las animas irán, uno es el sitio del descanso y la paz eterna, en donde los espíritus se reunirán con sus antepasados y familiares fallecidos, un sitio de eterna alegría y paz en las almas que se encuentran hay. El otro es el sitio del castigo eterno, donde las almas corruptas y malignas sufrirán por toda la eternidad, dependiendo de lo que hicieron en vida será la magnitud del castigo que recibirán.

Pero…. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con las animas que no encuentran el camino? Cuando uno muere automáticamente se abre el portal que los llevara a su sitio de descanso o castigo, pero…. Hay animas que no lo cruzan, ya sea por asuntos pendientes, o por miedo a cruzar, en si la mayoría de los muertos cruzan el portal, siendo atraídos a él por una luz que los encanta atrayéndolos hay, pero hay algunos que no son encantados por esta luz, la mayoría de los que no son atraídos por el portal es por tener asuntos que deben resolver antes de su partida, pero otros, en su mayoría potrillos que tuvieron muertes horribles, al morir, dado a su trauma a la hora de morir, estos en vez de cruzar el portal huyen de él, perdiéndose en el mundo de los vivos, vagando como espectros sin reposo por toda la eternidad, sin la capacidad de poder ser vistos por los demás seres vivos, siendo pocos los que pueden verlos, entre ellos seres muy conectados con el mundo de los muertos, o demás potrillos que dado a su inocencia, son capaces de ver cosas que los demás no pueden.

En las épocas antiguas de Equestria se generaron barias guerras que resulto en la muerte de cientos, quizás millones de ponis, entre ellos potrillos, algunos demasiado jóvenes, incluso recién nacidos, generando en esa época un aumentos en los espectros sin descanso, de criaturas inocentes que no merecían morir, hay muertos que no merecen la muerte y vivos que no merecen la vida. El dolor y soledad que generó en estos seres dio el resultado de una entidad que hizo un pacto con la mismísima diosa del caos, la muerte y la destruccion, para resguardar de estas almas inocentes, sin embargo esta entidad fue engañada por la diosa, quien le tendió una trampa convirtiendo a este ser en una criatura que actualmente es desagradable y rechazada por los demás ponis, considerándola un monstruo.

Miles de años han pasado desde el nacimiento de esta entidad, y aunque estuvo a punto de morir en los acontecimientos vistos en las garras de las tinieblas, logro apenas sobrevivir quedando gravemente herida, y de muerte. El que ella sea una entidad al cuidado de las animas perdidas de los potrillos, no la hacía inmortal, solo extendió su expectativa de vida, y aun así su vitalidad se ve succionada por los potros que ella cuida.

Han pasado cuatro meces desde la muerte de los gemelos de Arwen Star, dado a que la muerte de ambos fue tan brutal y aterradora para ambos recién nacidos, la inocencia que estos tenían casi se vio extinguida, por lo que cuando murieron, los dos bebés tuvieron miedo del portal que los llevaría a su sitio de descanso, por lo que huyeron de él, y se quedaron atrapados en un mundo donde ya no pertenecían, el mundo de los vivos. Los dos recién nacidos se quedaron rondando por el bosque, sin rumbo aparente, perdidos por siempre, condenados a rondar por el mundo para siempre.

Zecora se encontraba en el bosque junto a su bebé, para su recolecta mensual de plantas que ella ocupaba para la elaboración de sus pociones y remedios medicinales, dado a que su potrillo era un pegaso muy activo, Zecora lo dejaba jugar por los alrededores, donde ella pudiera verlo, al ser el un pegaso, el joven pegaso de 8 meces era muy activo y estaba ansioso por aprender a volar, pero su madre era una cebra común, por lo que no podía enseñarle ella, aunque aun así, las ganas del pequeño por aletear sus alas era grande por lo que siempre intentaba volar por su cuenta.

Un día el joven potrillo de Zecora, estaba jugando en un prado, mientras su madre recolectaba una serie de plantas que ella necesitaba para sus pociones, el pequeño Elrron (ese es su nombre) se encontraba jugando en el prado, cuando ve un pajarito pasar volando, el potrillo sigue el pajarito adentrándose un poco en el bosque, e intenta volar para alcanzarlo, pero este pese a sus ánimos y energías por aprender a volar él solo, este aún era demasiado joven, por lo que siguió al pajarito a galope, aunque algo torpe dado a que apenas había aprendido a caminar.

Este sigue el pajarito hasta un nido en lo alto de un árbol, el potrillo intento bolar una vez más para ver el nido, pero por más que intentaba aletear, no conseguía elevarse ni un poco. El potrillo algo triste por no poder ver al pajarito empieza a sollozar es entonces que sucede, las animas de los gemelos de Arwen escuchan sus llantos y van con él. El potrillo al verlos no siente miedo, de echo siente alegría al verlos, ya aunque al principio los espectros se mostraron temerosos, pronto sintieron confianza y se acercaron más hacia el pegaso que era capaz de verlos, y aunque Zecora no tardó en encontrarlo e ir por él y llevárselo.

Los siguientes días su hijo le pedía a su madre que lo llevará de nuevo a esa parte del bosque, y pese a que Zecora no podía ver a los potrillos, presentía algo, pero no algo maligno, sino la presencia de algún anima que no podía llegar a su descanso, y a juzgar por lo bien que su hijo se llevaba con esos espectros, decidió dejarlos, más claro bajo su cuidado, pocos entenderían esta relación de amistad que tenían los espectros de los gemelos muertos y el joven pegaso, solo alguien como Zecora, quien está más sumergida en el conocimiento del mundo de lo místico, paranormal y supernatural, podrían comprender esto, ella sabe que hay todo tipo de espectros en el mundo, y sabe perfectamente que existen algunos que son peligrosos para los vivos, mas también sabía que existía su lado opuesto, como todo en el mundo, hay bien y mal, ella pese a no verlos pero si sentir su presencia, no sentía miedo ante estas entidades, de echo sentía lastima por ellos, e intentaba que con la amistad que su bebé había desarrollado hacia ellos, puedan encontrar su camino al descanso eterno.

Por desgracia esto no paso, habían pasaba barios meces desde que Elrron conoció a los gemelos y se hizo su amigo, cuando un día así como así, ambos espectros desaparecieron, Elrron estaba triste porque sus amigos ya no estaban, cualquiera diría que por fin encontraron el camino, pero Zecora presentía que algo malo les había pasado, y no estaba equivocada. Pese a que este tipo de animas son pasivas y en si no buscan meterse en problemas, el que sean invisibles para la mayoría de los ponis, no significa que están a salvo de todos los males, existen barias entidades malignas que se alimentas de las animas de inocentes para fortalecerse, y eso mismo les pudo haber pasado a los gemelos. Y todos estos temores que ella tenía se veían respaldados con la prueba física de una pelea a unos metros cercas de donde su hijo y los espectros se reunían para jugar.

La noche anterior, los dos espectros fueron llevados, cazados por una entidad oscura que tal vez recuerden, la unicornio deforme sin pelo, la entidad oscura que se separó de la alicornio oscura.

Era de noche en el bosque Everfree, los dos espectros se encontraban admirando la oscuridad de la noche, hipnotizados por la belleza de la luna llena cuando frente a ellos aparece la criatura sin pelo.

-Valla, valla, así que es aquí donde ustedes dos se mantuvieron ocultos todo este tiempo- dice la unicornio sin pelaje con una riza malévola, ambos potrillos sienten gran miedo con su sola presencia.

-jeje, es hora de terminar con su inmundicia, ambos me serán muy útiles- dice la criatura acercándose a ambos potrillos, los dos bebés intentan huir de ella, pero esta dado a la oscuridad de la noche, ella podía trasladarse de un lado a otro en solo segundos, acorralando a los potrillos.

-no hay a donde correr, ustedes me serán muy útiles, les daré nueva vida, no se preocupen- dice ella con un tono sádico.

El potrillo se agarra a llorar, pero la potrilla se enfurece y arremete contra la poni oscura, intentando atacarla, pero en su estado de espectro era incapaz de hacerle daño alguno, por lo que la unicornio sin pelo la toma por el cuello, esta se queda sorprendida dado a que además de que ese demonio podía verla también podía tocarla.

-tienes coraje jeje, en definitiva serás mi favorita, y tu valor me será de mucha utilidad en mis planes- dice la unicornio con sadismo y es entonces y esta abrasa fuertemente al espectro de la bebita obligándola a entrar dentro de su vientre, la potrilla intenta forcejear y esta grita por desesperación.

-Jajaja, tranquila en 9 meces saldrás, y con un nuevo cuerpo jeje- dice la alicornio terminando de meter a la potrilla dentro de ella- ahora tu- dice ella dirigiéndose al potrillo, este estaba paralizado del miedo, y cerró los ojos esperando que todo termine, de repente un potente rayo golpea con fuerza a la unicornio sin pelo. Pese a lo que ustedes deben imaginarse, la que ataco a esta criatura sin pelo no era ni más ni menos que Chrysalis (¿no se la esperaban verdad?)

-valla, valla, pero que tenemos aquí, jejeje, cuanto tiempo sin verte- dice la unicornio sin pelo, este empieza a sangrar por la nariz y usando su lengua lame su propia sangre.

-aléjate de ese pequeño- dice Chrysalis con rabia.

-¿te interesas por este bastardo? Que ternura, entonces los rumores eran ciertos, tú le vendiste tu alma a "ella"- dice la unicornio sin pelo.

- no se dé qué me hablas- dice Chrysalis evasiva.

-Jeje, tu decisión condeno a todas tus yo dimensionales sabes- dice la criatura burlonamente- reclamar la salmas de los niños, no es tarea de una simple mortal como tú, solo mírate jeje, antes no eras así-

-¡cállate!- dice Chrysalis disparando un rayo contra la criatura, esta se esconde entre las sombras.

-¿enserio quieres enfrentarme? Además de tu asqueroso aspecto, no te encuentras en condiciones de pelear- dice la criatura, Chrysalis se encontraba en un estado muy decadente, cuando fue atacada por ese infectado en el imperio de Cristal (fanfic las garras de las tinieblas) ella termino perdiendo un ojo y una pata, además de barias mordidas que no han sanado del todo en su cuerpo. Cuando todos regresaron a la normalidad, ella aprovecho la confusión en el imperio de cristal para escapar de su prisión.

-tal vez no me encuentre en la mejor condición, pero mi deber es cuidar de las animas de los potrillos- dice Chrysalis disparando otro rayo contra ella.

-sabes que lo que haces no está bien jeje, cada alma que "cuidas" se convierte en un changeling, una bestia repulsiva que nadie amara jajajajaja- dice la unicornio sin pelo apareciendo detrás de ella y disparando un rayo contra Chrysalis, esta última apenas logra esquivarlo emprendiendo el vuelo.

-miren quien habla de repulsión ¿no te has visto a un espejo?- dice Chrysalis burlonamente.

-¡no te atrevas a insultarme!- dice la criatura sin pelo disparando un poderoso rayo contra Chrysalis, esta última responde con otro rayo igual de fuerte, los dos rayos colisionan, manteniéndose al mismo nivel, ambas tanto Chrysalis como la unicornio sin pelo, eran del mismo nivel, siendo que Chrysalis aún estaba herida y cansada, la alicornio sin pelo solo era un residuo minúsculo de la oscuridad original de Arwen por lo que ella era de un nivel muy inferior.

Ambos rayos explotan generando un fuerte levantamiento de polvo, cuando este se disipa, la unicornio sin pelo no estaba, Chrysalis pensó que se había ido, pero en eso escucha.

-¡bien tu ganas este encuentro! ¡Quédate con esa alma, de todos modos es un ser débil, ya tengo lo que quiero! ¡Pero te diré un secreto! ¡y espero que te quede claro! ¡Todas las animas que rescatas y adoptas al convertirlos en changelings, estos al morir dejan de existir, porque su cuerpo físico y también el espiritual murió, convirtiéndose en nada! Jajajajajaja- dice la voz.

Chrysalis se tira al suelo y una lagrima rueda por su mejilla- ya lo sabía…- dice ella con pesar.

El alma del bebè que salvo se le acerca a Chrysalis, sin miedo de su aspecto, y muy agradecido por salvarlo.

-se dé la verdad de mis queridos changeling… cuando muera…. Se convierten en nada… pero también sé que si los dejo en su forma de espectros, están propensos a que fuerzas todavía más oscuras los consuman- dice Chrysalis acariciando la crin de pequeño bebé fantasma.

-¿quieres venir con migo?- dice Chrysalis, el bebé salta a sus cascos y la abrasa.

-bien…. No te preocupes…. Yo te cuidare… serás mi hijo- dice Chrysalis con una sonrisa maternal. El bebé empieza a reír, Chrysalis hace brillar su cuerno y crea un manto de energía sobre el potrillo, este comienza a manifestar un cuerpo físico, pero ya no era el de un alicornio amarillo de crin gris y ojos dorados, sino el de un bebé changeling, con la diferencia de que tenía un cuerno un poco más largo, así como sus alas de incepto, conservando unos ligeros rasgos de su vida como alicornio, esto no parecía importarle al potrillo, dado a que se sentía seguro con Chrysalis.

-no te preocupes yo te cuidare- dice Chrysalis levantándose con algo de dificultad, dado a que solo tenía 3 patas.

-¿tienes un nombre?- le pregunta Chrysalis al potrillo, este agita la cabeza en señal de negación- bueno…. No importa… de todos modos de ahora en adelante serás mi hijo, y mi primera tarea será ponerte un nombre…. Mmmmmmm que te parece…. ¿Scarab?- dice ella, el bebé ríe, según parecía le gustaba- bien ese será tu nombre, mi pequeño Scarab-


	12. Chapter 12

Los hijos de la oscuridad.

Capítulo 12. El deseo de Arwen.

En canterlot, han pasado 3 semanas desde el nacimiento de Eowin. La joven potrilla parecía haber nacido sana, Luna se encontraba muy alegre por el nacimiento de su hija, al punto que no quería separarse de ella, las portadoras de la armonía, todos los guardias y trabajadores de Canterlot se encontraban muy alegres por el nacimiento de la pequeña princesa, todos menos una, Celestia pese a sentir un alivio porque el bebé no murió cuando uso los elementos sobre la pequeña, esta no parecía sentir lo mismo que los demás, no la odiaba, pero tampoco sentía afecto hacia la bebita, aunque procuraba aparentar lo contrario cuando estaba frente a Luna y la bebé, Celestia procuraba no acercársele demasiado.

Con regularidad Arwen visitaba a Luna y a la bebé, quedándose con ellas todo el día, cosa que a Luna no le importaba, dado a que entendía y sentía pena por ella, el nacimiento de Eowin fue un rayo de luz en la nube de tormenta que invadía a Arwen, era evidente que aun sentía tristeza por la pérdida de sus dos hijos, y era algo que nunca iba a olvidar, pese a que Arwen se decidió a dejar atrás lo pasado y dar paso al presente, no es tan fácil para ella, en ocasiones seguía teniendo las pesadillas de Celestia torturando y acecinando a sus recién nacidos, ella intentaba convencerse de que eso era falso, y que Celestia nunca aria algo tan cruel y monstruoso, pero sin embargo, el hecho de que Celestia le allá dicho que no es su hermana, y no solo eso, si no que demostró todo el odio que Celestia siente contra ella, solo reforzaban aquella visión que ella tubo ese día.

Arwen ha intentado mantenerse alejada de Celestia, al igual que Celestia de ella, al punto que ninguna se dirige la mirada siquiera, mientras que Celestia finge estar ocupada con los asuntos políticos de la reconstrucción de Equestria y la investigación de las nuevas tecnologías para el armamento de captura de los splinters, Arwen por el otro lado, a intentado distraer su mente con la nueva bebita de Luna, la cual ella amaba tanto como si se tratara de su propia hija, ella aunque no lo sabía, en su subconsciente, ella veía a la pequeña Eowin como un consuelo y apoyo para superar la muerte de sus hijos. Aun así, Arwen por más que se esforzara no podía sacárselos de la cabeza.

Luna, Arwen y la potrilla se encontraban en la habitación que Arwen había preparado hacía tiempo para sus hijos.

-estas segura que quieres dársela…- dice Luna.

-por favor Luna….- dice Arwen.

Luna deja a su hija en el suelo, en un rincón donde había varios peluches de todo tipo, la pequeña potrilla gatea hasta los peluches y toma un conejito de felpa, la potrilla empieza a reír alegremente y abrasa el conejo con fuerza, mientras mordisquea una de sus orejitas de felpa.

-¿de dónde sacaste esos peluches?- dice Luna.

-yo los hice…- dice Arwen con inexpresividad.

-¡¿tú los hiciste?!- dice Luna algo asombrada.

-sí, no son muy difíciles- dice Arwen.

-Arwen… no sé qué decirte…. En verdad lamento lo que les paso…- dice Luna.

-¡no! No lo digas… por favor Luna- dice Arwen.

La potrilla empieza a reír mientras gatea hasta un oso de felpa de gran tamaño, esta intenta tomarlo, pero el oso cae sobre ella, la pequeña ríe mientras intenta quitarse el oso de encima. Arwen y Luna ríen un poco y dan un suspiro de ternura por la escena.

-jijiji, ¡déjame ayudarte cariño!- Dice Luna con una sonrisa mientras con su magia levita el oso de felpa-¿enserio tú los hiciste?- dice Luna mientras observa el oso de felpa.

-si Luna- dice Arwen.

-pues…. Tienes mucho talento…. Están demasiado bien hechos- dice Luna.

-gracias Luna- dice Arwen. En eso Luna se queda algo extrañada, no lo había notado antes, pero desde hace algunas semanas, más precisamente desde que nació Eowin, Arwen ya no se dirige a Luna como "hermana", que era como comúnmente le decía la mayoría de las veces, ahora solo la llama por su nombre, era algo que extrañaba a Luna, aunque ella asumía que se debía a su depresión. Pero la verdad es que Arwen ya sabe que ni Luna ni mucho menos Celestia son sus hermanas, por lo que ya no la ve como hermana, sin embargo, Arwen sigue viendo a Luna como su mejor amiga.

-¿Cuándo la cambiaras de cuarto?... no siempre se quedara a dormir en tu habitación ¿o sí?- pregunta Arwen.

-jeje. Yo creo que cuando cumpla más de un año, esta pequeñita aun es mi bebita y se quedara con migo hasta entonces- dice Luna con ternura y dándole un beso de nariz a su hija.

-si entiendo…. Pero Luna- dice Arwen, Luna la voltea a ver- si yo fuera tu…. Mis hijos siempre serian mis bebes- dice con una sonrisa y una lagrima brotando de su ojo.

-Arwen…. Te… ¿te sientes bien?- dice Luna algo preocupada.

-si…. Es solo una basura en mi ojo- Dice Arwen limpiándose la lágrima con su casco.

Arwen y Luna (con la potrilla en el lomo de Luna) estaban por salir cuando se encuentran con Celestia quien iba pasando por el pasillo.

-hermana, estábamos por ir por una merienda ¿quieres venir?- dice Luna, quien había notado que el distanciamiento de Arwen y ella se ha estado haciendo más fuerte, y ella lo que quería es que se llevaran bien.

-no hermana he estado algo ocupada… no puedo- dice Celestia con un tono de voz algo ronco.

-¿te sientes bien?- dice Luna.

-esta mañana desperté con un ardor en la garganta, creo que me quiere dar un resfriado- dice Celestia.

-em… creo que deberías ir al médico- dice Luna algo preocupada.

-no… estoy bien… me tomare un te de hierbabuena cuando me desocupe… además no es raro que me dé un resfriado, tomando en cuenta la época en la que estamos…. Estamos en pleno invierno- dice Celestia.

-si… bueno- dice Luna pero esta se calla cuando Celestia empieza a toser fuertemente, en cara de Arwen, Luna y Eowin.

-perdonen- dice Celestia apretando fuertemente su garganta, dado a que le ardía.

-enserio…. Creo que debes ir al médico- dice Luna preocupada.

-okei… tu ganas- dice Celestia retirándose.

Más tarde ese mismo día, Arwen se encontraba parada frente a un espejo mirándose, esta acaricia su vientre, y luego se mira frente al espejo, en eso ella intenta recordar cuando este estaba abultado e inmenso, cuando aún estaba embarazada de sus dos bebés, ella extrañaba y anhelaba esos momentos, y al mismo tiempo sentía gran tristeza porque después de tanto tiempo, tanto que espero su llegada, los 8 meces que ella espero, al final terminara perdiéndolos, causándole un gran dolor y malestar, lo cual provocaba que ella sintiera muchas ganas, y no pudiera evitar llorar.

-mis… mis bebes….- dice ella con tristeza mientras acariciaba su vientre vasio.

-es hora de cenar- dice Luna abriendo la puerta y encontrando a Arwen con sus cascos frotando su vientre vacío, las dos se quedan viendo con algo de incomodidad. Arwen estaba paralizada, primero miraba a Luna, luego sus ojos rotaron hacia abajo encontrándose con sus cascos acariciando su vientre vacío, inmediatamente ella quita sus cascos, y se da la vuelta dándole la espalda a Luna.

-i… iré en un momento- dice Arwen con algo de incomodidad, sentía vergüenza y pena porque Luna la haya encontrado haciendo eso.

-¿qué?- dice Luna confundida.

-no…. ¿no dijiste que la cena estaba lista?- dice Arwen.

-oh…. Si…. Te esperaremos abajo- dice Luna con incomodidad y se va dejando a Arwen sola.

Más Tarde Arwen baja a cenar en el gran comedor con las demás, solo que esta vez no solo evitaba la mirada de Celestia, sino también la de Luna, no por odio, si no por pena, por el como la había encontrado.

Hubiera sido una cena muy callada de no ser porque estaba Pinkie Pie con ellas, charlando sin parar, de mil cosas.

A la mañana siguiente Arwen es despertada por Luna.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Arwen dando un bostezo.

-ven…. Hoy tu vendrás con migo- dice Luna.

-¿qué?- dice Arwen confundida, Luna la saca de los terrenos de Canterlot y ambas se suben a un carruaje, dirigiéndose a Manehattan, la cual era una de las ciudades que actualmente estaba en proceso de reconstrucción, la ciudad se había dividido por sectores, siendo la zona verde (como así le llaman) la zona donde ya se a empezado la instalación de las primeras familias, dado a que esta parte dela ciudad ya había sido limpiada y arreglada para la repoblación, aún faltaba una gran parte de la ciudad por recorrer pero ya era un gran avance.

- ¿porque nos dirigimos a Manehattan?- dice Arwen confundida.

-ya lo veras- dice Luna.

-hollé ¿y Eowin?- dice Arwen.

-ella está dormida en mi habitación de Canterlot, jeje, recuerda que es mi hija, y como hija de la princesa de la noche, ella prefiere el día y no la noche para dormir- dice Luna.

-si pero…. ¿Que pasara si despierta?- dice Arwen.

-bueno… le pedí a Twilight y sus amigas que le echaran un ojo de mientras no estoy, y que si pasaba algo me avisaran de inmediato por un pergamino- dice Luna.

-¿A dónde vamos?- dice Arwen.

-jeje, esa pregunta ya me la hiciste como 20 veces, tranquila, sé que te va a gustar- dice Luna. Minutos después el carruaje aterriza cerca de un edificio de gran tamaño. Arwen estaba asombrada, dado a que sabía de qué se trataba.

-acaso…- dice Arwen.

-con todo lo que he visto…. Sé que nada reemplazara a tus hijos pero… espero que esto te ayude… y así también le darás a un potrillo sin familia un hogar- dice Luna. El edificio donde habían aterrizado no era nada más ni nada menos que el orfanato que se había fundado hace poco para los potrillos que perdieron sus padres en los acontecimientos de las Garras de las Tinieblas, y también aquellos recién nacidos que fueron abandonados por sus madres, aquellos bebes producto de la epidemia de embarazos que hubo.

-Luna… no sé qué decir…- dice Arwen.

-solo entremos y conozcamos a los potrillos que hay- dice Luna.

Ambas princesas entraron, pasando por cada una de las habitaciones, conociendo a cada uno de los potrillos que había, Arwen estaba sorprendida por el número de potrillos que había en solo este orfanato, y aún más porque ella sabía que este solo era el primero de 7 orfanatos más que se fundaron por toda Equestria, y todos y cada uno, tenía casi la misma cantidad de potrillos abandonados por sus padres, o en el peor de los casos, sus padres ya no estaban en este mundo. Arwen sentía gran tristeza al ver a tal cantidad de potrillos sin padres, esto le partía el alma de mil maneras, tanto que no podía evitar soltar una lagrima. Mientras que por el otro lado, los potrillos la miraban con ojos de esperanza, dado que existía la posibilidad de que cualquiera de ellos tenga no solo a cualquier madre, sino a una princesa como madre.

Arwen paso por todo el orfanato, pasando por una sala en donde se localizaban docenas de cunas, en ellas se encontraban varios bebés, en su mayoría recién nacidos de padres que no los quisieron y los abandonaron, era tan grande el número, que todos los huérfanos compartían cama, en una sola cama podía haber hasta 4 ponis apretujados, y no solo eso, en las cunas también, siendo que no había cuna, o cama, en que no hubiera por lo menos 2 ponis, pese al gran número de potrillos que se encontraban en un solo sitio, los encargados del orfanato de los cuales en su mayoría eran voluntarios, se hacían todo lo posible, dedicando cada fuerza de sus cuerpos en atender las necesidades de cada potrillo, procurando darles la mejor vida posible.

Arwen sentía admiración por aquellos que se encontraban en este orfanato, dedicando sus vidas en el cuidado de todas estas criaturitas.

Arwen continua caminando y centra su atención en un joven potrillo de unicornio, de un alrededor de 10 años, un poni blanco con crin negra y ojos morados. Ese se encontraba abrasando a una pequeña potrilla de 2 años, la cual era una pequeña Pegaso amarillo con crin café y ojos morados similares a los del unicornio.

-hola…. ¿Cómo estás?- dice Arwen al potrillo blanco. Pero el potrillo no le respondía manteniendo una postura seria, era evidente que este joven potro había pasado por mucho antes de llegar al orfanato.

-¡hola!- dice la pequeña Pegaso con alegría.

-hola- dice Arwen con una sonrisa.

-¡mi nombre es Ambrah!- dice la pequeña con alegría.

-hola Ambrah…. ¿Este poni es tu hermano?- dice Arwen.

-¡si, si, si!- responde ella, separándose del unicornio e intentando volar, pero le cuesta trabajo y cae, pero Arwen la alcanza a tomar.

-cuidado jeje- dice Arwen, la potrilla ríe- ¿y este semental tiene nombre?-

-su nombre es Ender- dice la potrilla con alegría.

-Ender… es un lindo nombre para un jovencito tan apuesto- dice Arwen con una sonrisa, intentando llamar la atención del joven potro, pero este no le hace caso, cosa que extraña a Arwen.

-bueno… eres una poni muy hermosa tú también- dice Arwen refiriéndose a la potrilla frotando su mejilla contra la de la potrilla, Luna se le queda mirando con una sonrisa, creyendo que ya había encontrado lo que buscaba Arwen. -¿Cuántos años tienes?- le dice Arwen a la potrilla.

- 2 - responde ella con alegría.

- 2 años… wow… eres muy lista para tu edad… ¿no lo crees Luna?- dice Arwen.

-si, es una potrilla muy lista, y también muy linda, es una ternurita, - dice Luna con ternura en su voz- le caerías muy bien a mi hija-

-¿qué?- dice Arwen.

-a eso venimos ¿no?... creo que ella es una buena elección- dice Luna.

-ella no se separara de mí, es mi única familia- dice el potrillo blanco con seriedad, cosa que llamo la atención de Luna y Arwen.

-no…. No te preocupes…. No los separare…. Yo nunca podría separar a dos hermanos- dice Arwen.

-si quieres llévate a Ambos…. Yo no tengo ningún problema- dice Luna.

-Luna…. Nunca podrás remplazar el vacío que me dejaron mis bebés ¿lo sabes verdad?- dice Arwen con severidad.

- lo sé pero… solo quise ayudarte- dice Luna algo apenada.

-Luna… si… lo que más quiero es un hijo… pero ¡NO! No puedo- dice Arwen con voz quebrada.

-Arwen… por favor- dice Luna.

-Luna…. No puedo simplemente llevarme a un potrillo o dos y ya….. no puedo adoptar a uno solo… pero tampoco puedo adoptarlos a todos… por que no puedo…. Yo quiero que todos estos potrillos tengan una familia, una madre o un padre que cuide de ellos, pero, no puedo cuidarlos a todos…. y no puedo llevarme solo a uno o dos… no sería justo para los demás niños- dice Arwen.

-te… te entiendo…- dice Luna.

-no se preocupen…. Me encargare de que este lugar reciba los mayores apoyos, no importa si me cuesta mi cargo de princesa, o si tengo que empeñar las joyas reales, les prometo que todos tendrán una vida feliz- dice Arwen en voz alta, mirando a todos los potrillos.

-me… me has dejado sorprendida…- dice Luna.

-¡no puedo dejar que las cosas se queden así… estos potrillos, estos bebés… no tienen la culpa de nada… merecen una vida mejor y feliz!- dice Arwen.

-entiendo….- dice Luna y le da una sonrisa comprensiva a Arwen.

De repente una llamarada entra por una de las ventanas del orfanato y se materializa un pergamino frente a Luna, este era un mensaje enviado por el fuego mágico de Spike. Luna lo lee, y su rostro, de uno sereno y tranquilo cambia a uno de miedo y preocupación bruscamente.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- dice Arwen preocupada al notar la expresión de la cara de Luna al leer el pergamino, era más que evidente de que se trataba de algo muy serio, Arwen solo esperaba que no haya sido otro ataque Splinter como el de hace 3 meces.

Luna con vos quebrada dice- mi…. Mi… ¡mi bebé tubo una convulsión!-


	13. Chapter 13

Los hijos de la oscuridad.

Capituló 13. Inmunodeficiencia.

Luna y Arwen al enterarse de la noticia estas regresaron inmediatamente a Canterlot, Luna se la paso todo el camino con el corazón en la garganta, sentía un gran miedo que le recorría todo el cuerpo, su corazón latía a mil por hora, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en su bebé internado en la enfermería de Canterlot, según la carta, cuando Fluttershy fue a revisar a la potrilla, esta noto que la bebé se había puesto pálida, y al poco tiempo empezó a convulsionarse fuertemente en la cuna. Luego de eso la internaron en la enfermería, según parece su hija aun no despierta, quedándose dormida.

Luego de media hora de camino, Luna y Arwen llegan a Canterlot, para lo que Luna corrió apresuradamente hasta su hija enferma, no tardó mucho en llegar, su hija se encontraba en una cámara de aire, donde comúnmente ponen a los potrillos que nacen con alguna complicación en su alumbramiento. A Luna le destrozaba el alma verla en este estado tan delicado, su hija tal y como decía la carta tenía la piel blanca como la nieve y no solo eso, también era traslucida, permitiéndole a Luna ver las venas de su hija, esta estaba conectada a barias maquinas que indicaban sus signos vitales, y a un respirador. Luna veía a su bebita con gran tristeza, y no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.

-¡¿Cómo se encuentra?!- dice Arwen quien llega con Luna.

-no… no lo sé….- dice Luna entrando a la habitación de Eowin y acercándose a ella, un médico llega con ellas y estaba a punto de detener a Luna, pero Arwen le dice que la deje pasar. Luna se acerca a su hija e introduce su casco por una abertura de la capsula, esta abertura era solo para que los médicos y enfermeras pudieran tomar a la potrilla, pero a su vez sin tocarla, dado a que entre ellos y la potrilla se encontraba un guante negro, que les impedía tocarla, Luna a través del guante toma el casco de su bebita y en eso lo siente.

-es… ¡está ardiendo en fiebre!- dice Luna mortificada con un nudo a la garganta. Luna inmediatamente toca la frente de su hija confirmando su temor, su hija estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-princesa…- dice el medico acercándosele.

-que… ¿Qué es lo que tiene?- dice Luna con seriedad.

-hicimos exámenes de sangre, radiografías y otras pruebas….. Tiene los pulmones llenos de fluido, su temperatura es de 40 grados…. Tiene un bajo número de glóbulos blancos en su sangre- dice el médico.

-¡¿Qué es lo que tiene?!- dice Luna con un tono más alterado y severo.

-un resfriado….- dice el médico.

-¿qué?- dice Luna confundida.

-se trata de un resfriado común- dice el médico.

-¿pero cómo un resfriado puede causarle esto?- dice Arwen.

-la princesa Eowin… su sangre… su cuerpo…. No tiene defensas, estas son muy escasas… por eso es que ella está así… sin defensas que luchen contra la enfermedad, su cuerpo es vulnerable ante cualquier germen que entre en su sistema- dice el medico con pesar.

-pero…. ¿Cómo es posible que mi bebé no tenga defensas contra un simple resfriado?- dice Luna.

-no… no lo sabemos… es como si algo hubiera incinerado su sistema inmune- dice el médico.

-in…. Incinerar…- dice Arwen tragando saliva y en eso recuerda el incidente en el que Celestia obligo a las portadoras usar los elementos contra la bebé recién nacida. En ese momento todo fue claro para Arwen.

Cuando usaron los elementos de la armonía contra una recién nacida para purificarla, esto género que en el proceso estuvieran a punto de matar una parte de ella, su lado que es un alicornio negro, los alicornios negros son seres con un sistema inmune muy resistente, por lo que no era raro que Eowin al ser mitad alicornio oscuro, esa parte de su ser allá sido la encargada de su sistema de defensas por lo que al intentar eliminar esa parte de ella, destrozaron su sistema inmune. Este caso no es como el de Arwen quien también fue purificada de su lado oscuro, Arwen además de ya ser una yegua adulta y poderosa, esta no fue purificada con los elementos, su hermano Girion lo que hizo fue extraerle su oscuridad más oscura y poderosa, aquella que nublaba su juicio, aquella que la convertía en un verdadero monstruo, y aun con esto, pese a ya no tener su oscuridad, Arwen en el fondo sigue siendo una alicornio oscura. Sin embargo, Eowin al ser una bebé recién nacida, sin mancha de maldad pese al haber nacido como alicornio oscura, esta no tenía mancha en su alma, y al usar todo el poder de los elementos contra ella, estos al no encontrar oscuridad en su alma y conciencia, estos lo que hicieron fue intentar exterminar la oscuridad que formaba parte de la esencia de Eowin causándole un gran daño.

-pero… ¿cómo es posible eso?- dice Luna mortificada.

-no lo sabemos princesa…- dice el medico con pesar.

-y…. que…. ¿Qué es lo que aran?- dice Luna con temor.

-dado a que es solo una bebé de tres semanas, no podemos usar medicamentos fuertes…. Por el momento solo podemos estabilizarla con sueros y cuidar conque no se exponga a nada mas- dice el médico.

-¿Qué pasara si…?- pregunta Luna con vos quebrada.

- si se expone a otra bacteria…. Podría morir en cuestión de horas- dice el medico con pesar. Luna entra en llanto al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿hay…. Algo que se pueda hacer?- dice Arwen.

-bueno…. Podemos estabilizarla…. Tuvo suerte de no haberse infectado de algún germen más fuerte… esta sepa de gripe no es muy fuerte….. Tenemos un suero experimental que podría ayudarla a recuperarse pero….- dice el médico.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Luna.

-aun si se recupera de esta enfermedad….. Ella…. La princesa Eowin…. No tendrá una vida fácil…. O normal…. Tendrá que hacerse exámenes frecuentes… no podrá salir o relacionarse con otros ponis… tendrá que vivir bajo estrictas normas de higiene…. Eso si queremos que viva más de 15 años….- dice el médico.

-¡¿Como que 15 años?!- dice Luna asustada.

-debe entender que el estado de su hija es extremadamente delicado…. La verdad…. 15 años se me hace demasiado…. Quizás la expectativa de vida de su hija sea menos de 10 años…. Y aun creo que es demasiado optimista decir que llegara a vivirá tanto- dice el medico con pesar- lo siento-

El medico se retira dejando a Luna y Arwen con la pequeña y enferma potrilla.

-por… porque a mi bebé- dice Luna entre lágrimas mientras observa a su hija respirar con dificultad.

-Luna…. Lo siento en verdad- dice Arwen con tristeza.

-pero… como puede ser…. Ella era fuerte…. Cuando nació… cuando estaba en labor de parto…. Pude sentir de primera mano su poder… ¿cómo es posible que esto le pase a mi bebé?- dice Luna entre lágrimas y sollozos.

-Luna…. Tranquila todo va a salir bien- dice Arwen.

-mi bebé… mi pequeñita…- dice Luna entre lágrimas, Arwen la abrasa para intentar consolarla y darle a entender que la va a apoyar en todo lo que pueda.

Más tarde esa noche, pese al estado crítico de la pequeña bebé, Celestia (quien aún estaba engripada) se encontraba en su habitación tomando un té de hierbabuena, a esta nunca se le ocurrió ir a ver como seguía su sobrina, o su hermana, manteniendo distancia entre ellas, intentando fingir que estaba muy ocupada con otros asuntos, ya era tarde, dado a la preocupación de Luna por el estado de su bebé, Celestia fue la encargada de hacer descender el sol y ascender la Luna abriendo paso a la noche. Esta ya estaba recostada en su cama ya cerrando los ojos para dormir cuando….

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con tu hermana- se escucha entre las sombras. Celestia se levanta de súbito mirando en todas direcciones, pero aparentemente no había nada. Celestia se vuelve a recostar cuando de repente frente de ella aparece Arwen Satar.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?! ¡DEBERÍAS ESTAR CON TU HERMANA!- dice Arwen con la voz real de canterlot. Todo retumba fuertemente.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?- dice Celestia molesta.

-una mejor pregunta es ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tu hermana te necesita y no estas con ella! Oh es acaso que…. ¿ella tampoco es tu hermana?- dice Arwen.

-CIERRA LA BOCA- dice Celestia.

-¡tú no eres nadie para callarme!- dice Arwen y sus ojos empiezan a emitir un potente brillo escarlata.

-¡VETEEEEEEEEE!- grita Celestia disparando un potente rayo contra Arwen, se genera una gran explosión, todo queda en silencio por unos momentos, Celestia mira en todas direcciones, esta se levanta y corre hasta la puerta, la abre y no encuentra a nadie, ninguno de los guardias que resguardaban su habitación se encontraba. Celestia intenta regresar a su cuarto, pero cuando se da la vuelta la puerta de su cuarto no se encontraba, ella voltea a su alrededor, y se encontraba en la enfermería, esta mira entre las sillas, y ve a Luna, sentada, abrasando un peluche con fuerza como si este fuera su hija y llorando. Celestia se acerca Luna, e intenta hablarle pero, de su boca no salen palabras, esta intenta tocarla, pero no puede, su casco se desvanece al intentar tocar a su hermana.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- dice Celestia.

De repente algo la toma del cuello y la levanta en lo alto, encontrándose cara a cara con Arwen, la cual expresaba en su rostro frialdad e ira.

-escúchame bien Celestia, tanto tu como yo sabemos que esto es tu culpa, ¡tú le hiciste esto al bebé de tu hermana! Y si ella muere me encargare de que vivas el infierno en carne propia- dice Arwen con severidad y luego deja caer a Celestia aun vacío eterno.

Celestia se levanta súbitamente de su cama, esta mira en todas direcciones, se encontraba en su habitación, esta se levanta y corre hasta las puertas de su cuarto y las abre, asomándose por esta y ve 4 guardias resguardando su puerta.

-¿pasa algo princesa?- dice uno de los guardias al verla.

-no…. No pasa nada- dice Celestia entrando de nuevo en su habitación- según parecía, todo fue solo un mal sueño… pero este se sintió demasiado real para serlo- piensa Celestia con temor.

Celestia se recuesta de nuevo en su cama, con el propósito de intentar dormir otro rato, pero en eso, ella mejor decide levantarse y se dirige a la enfermería en donde encuentra a Luna, para sorpresa de ella, estaba sentada abrasando al mismo peluche que vio en su sueño.

-hermana….- dice Celestia sentándose a un lado de ella.

-mi bebe….- dice Luna entre lágrimas.

-tranquila….. Me asegurare de que ella reciba los recursos necesarios….- dice Celestia.

-hermana…..- dice Luna abrasando a Celestia y llorando en su pecho.

-tra… tranquila…. Veras que todo saldrá bien….- dice Celestia dándole de palmadas en la espalda.

-gra… gracias….- dice Luna entre lágrimas.

Celestia abrasa a Luna, y luego mira al frente, esta queda sorprendida al ver a Arwen parada y recargada en la salida de la habitación, observándolas, esta miraba a Celestia con una actitud seria, pero luego esta le sonríe al ver que está haciendo lo que ella quería, luego pasa a darse media vuelta y se desvanece en la oscuridad del pasillo.

La noticia de que la princesa Eowin estaba enferma y que era probable que muriera se difundió rápidamente, un sentimiento de cólera y tristeza se sentía por Equestria.

La pequeña Eowin era cuidada y vigilada en todo momento, mientras se era suministrado el suero, esperando que le hiciera efecto, Luna estaba devastada, con el corazón al cuello, ella quería estar a su lado, pero no podía ni tocarla, dado a que no podían arriesgarse a exponer a la bebé a otra enfermedad o bacteria, que pudiera terminar con su vida. Esto devastaba a Luna, sintiéndose inútil al no poder siquiera ser capaz de cargar a su hija.

Eowin paso los últimos días en cuidado intensivo, siendo observada a las 24 horas del día, en una habitación completamente esterilizada, todos los médicos y enfermeras seguían un riguroso y estricto protocolo de higiene, siendo que antes de entrar a la habitación de Eowin tenían que darse una ducha con agua ardiente, tallándose cada parte de sus cuerpos y luego ponerse un traje especial que les cubría gran parte del cuerpo y un cubre bocas.

En ese tiempo Luna no fue capaz de siquiera dormir un poco, siempre con el pendiente y preocupación de su pobre hijita. Mientras que la bebe se la pasaba durmiendo, y cuando estaba despierta, siempre presentaba una porte inexpresiva, ya no reía, ya no lloraba, ni siquiera se movía ni un poco pese a estar despierta, solo se mantenía recostada en su cama.

Arwen se ofreció a ser la enfermera de la potrilla, pese a que Luna también quería ayudar con el cuidado de su hija, esta no estaba en condición mental, siendo que siempre tenía ganas de llorar y esta se decaía al ver a su hija en este estado, a diferencia de Arwen que siempre, pese a que las cosas no salieran del todo bien, siempre mantenía una misma expresión serena y centrada, concentrada en todo.

Pasaron los días y Eowin no mostraba signos de mejora, Arwen se encontraba junto a algunos médicos ayudándolos a hacerle más exámenes, luego de eso regresaron a la potrilla a su cuna especial, Arwen estaba acomodando la cuna cuando en eso voltea a ver a las paredes de cristal, y vio al otro lado de la habitación a Luna, mirando con gran preocupación y tristeza a Eowin.

-imagina no poder ser capaz de cargar a tu propio bebé enfermo….- piensa Arwen mientras mira a Luna, en eso ella se aleja de la cuna de Eowin yendo a la salida, pasando por una ducha de aire comprimido al salir, y yendo con Luna.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Pasa algo malo?!- dice Luna mortificada al ver a Arwen salir.

-no… no…. Tú pequeña parece ir mejor…- dice Arwen, Luna pese a las palabras de Arwen no mostros signo de alivio- em Luna…. Necesito tu ayuda…-dice Arwen.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Luna.

-necesito cambiar las sabanas de la cuna de Eowin… pero no están las enfermeras y los médicos se reúsan a cargarla…. ¿Me ayudarías a cargarla un rato mientras yo cambio las sabanas?- dice Arwen.

-si…. Claro…- dice Luna.

Luego de una rápida ducha desinfectante y que Luna se pusiera el traje aislante, ambas entraron, Arwen levanto a la bebé y con cuidado la coloco en los cascos de Luna. Mientras Arwen se encargaba de cambiar las sabanas de la cuna, Luna por primera vez en varios días, pudo tener en sus cascos a su hija, siendo este un momento único que Luna atesoraría en su mente, ella miro a su hija, y su hija la miraba, ambas se miraron, Luna toma a su hija por el casco, y esta aprieta con las pocas energías que le quedaban, es en eso que por primera vez en varios días, la bebe le sonríe a Luna y ríe un poco. Esa leve y débil risita fue un alivio y una luz de esperanza para Luna, quien no pudo evitar llorar, pero no de tristeza, sino de alegría, Luna abrasa fuertemente a su hija.

-mi bebita…. Yo también te extrañe….- dice Luna.

Ya hacía tiempo que Arwen había terminado de acomodar la cama de la pequeña, pero decidió no interrumpir el momento de Luna, e incluso se alejó de ellas, solo manteniéndose a una distancia de ellas, en caso de que algo ocurra. Luego de unos minutos, Arwen decide que llego el momento de separarlas, aunque le dolía, no podía seguir esto así.

-Luna…. Lo siento… pero es hora de que…. Le suministre el suero….- dice Arwen con pesar, dado a que ella no quería que esta escena terminara.

-no puedo….- dice Luna.

-lo siento… pero… tengo que hacer mi trabajo…- dice Arwen tomando a la potrilla y colocándola de nuevo en la cuna. Arwen toma una bolsa de suero y la coloca en su lugar, colocando el catéter en el casco de la potrilla, esta siente un pequeño pinchazo, pero no llora.

-tu hija es muy valiente…. Y tú también….- dice Arwen.

-yo no soy valiente….- dice Luna.

-lo eres… si no ya te abrías rendido- dice Arwen tomando a Luna por el hombro.

- qué más puedo hacer… me siento inútil…. No soy fuerte- dice Luna.

-si lo Heres, y que ni tu ni nadie diga lo contrario- dice Arwen con severidad.

-pero yo….- dice Luna.

-shhhh- dice Arwen- tranquila tu hija está en buenos cascos- Arwen mira a los ojos a Luna transmitiéndole una sensación de seguridad y confianza que hacía tiempo no sentía.

-Luna…. Hazme un favor….- Dice Arwen- ve a la cama y duerme un poco…. Por favor-

-pero mi hija…- dice Luna.

-Tranquila…. Está en buenos cascos o que no confías en mi jeje- dice Arwen con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-es… está bien…- dice Luna.

-ve…- dice Arwen, Luna se va yendo a su habitación para intentar conciliar el sueño.

Arwen luego de repetir el proceso de limpieza, entra a la habitación de Eowin, esta se le queda observando con seriedad.

-se me ocurrió algo que podría ayudarte…. Pero no creo que los médicos o Celestia estén de acuerdo con lo que pienso hacer….- dice Arwen.

Flashback.

Habían pasado 4 días desde la muerte de los hijos de Arwen, esta había entrado en un estado tan serio de depresión que intentó suicidarse, Arwen se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, con una navaja en casco, con el objetivo de cortarse las venas, y lo hizo, ella con gran ira se cortó las venas, pero, para su sorpresa, sus cortes se curaban en cuestión de minutos, e incluso su sangre en lugar de fluir hasta afuera de su cuerpo esta regresaba adentro de ella. Arwen lo intento barias veces más pero fue inútil, su cuerpo se regeneraba en muy poco tiempo.

Fin del Flashback.

Arwen mira en todas direcciones, asegurándose de que no haya ningún médico mirando.

-mi sangre supongo que sería algo muy agresivo para una bebé como tú y aun más por tu estado delicado…. Por lo que tengo algo diferente en mente- dice Arwen tomando a la potrilla y colocándola contra su pecho.

-Un recién nacido obtiene sus primeros nutrientes, y anticuerpos por medio de la leche al ser amamantados, el que haya perdido a mis hijos hace poco tiempo me permite están aún en estado de lactancia…. Espero que esto te ayude… que lo que me hace fuerte… te haga fuerte a ti también- dice Arwen mientras alimentaba a la pequeña Eowin.


	14. Chapter 14

Los hijos de la oscuridad.

Capítulo 14. La Progenie de Arwen.

Luna se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación, luego de barias horas de intentar conciliar el sueño, por fin la fatiga de varios días sin dormir ni un poco habían acabado con ella, sucumbiendo por fin en el anhelado sueño, mas sin embargo esta aún estaba en un estado decadente, si Luna continuaba en ese estado, pronto ella también se enfermaría.

Luna despierta, luego de barias horas de sueño, dado a lo cansada que se encontraba, esta no midió el tiempo que durmió, fueron más de 20 horas el tiempo que esta estuvo en reposo, y pese a esto, aun se sentía cansada, dado a que si bien su cuerpo descanso, su mente aún estaba en un estado de depresión y preocupación severo, siendo que ella al levantarse y darse cuenta del tiempo que ella estuvo dormida inmediatamente esta se levantó de su cama y corre en dirección a la enfermería para ver como seguía su hija, esta temía lo peor, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Era de noche, por lo que no había casi nadie por los pasillos.

-princesa…- dice una de las enfermeras al verla.

-¡¿Cómo sigue mi bebé?! – dice Luna exaltada.

-bueno pues…- dice la enfermera, Luna decide no perder más tiempo e ir y verlo por ella misma como seguía su bebé. Llego directo a la habitación aislada donde la tenían, esta al llegar inmediatamente busca a su hija a través del vidrio, con solo la mirada, dado a que no podía entrar a menos que se someta al tardado proceso de desinfección. Esta ve a Arwen parada frente a la cuna.

-¡Arwen! ¡Cómo sigue mi bebé!- dice Luna algo inquieta, quien solo la podía ver de espaldas. Arwen inmediatamente reacciona, y según parecía esta se tapaba al percatarse de Luna, dado a la distancia y lo empañado que estaba el vidrio Luna no pudo ver que es lo que pasaba.

-Luna…. Despertaste- dice Arwen con inexpresividad.

-¡mi bebé! ¿Cómo sigue?- dice Luna preocupada.

-tranquila… ha mejorado bastante- dice Arwen aun de espaldas, y usando su magia levita un biberón.

-pu…. ¿Puedo verla?- dice Luna.

-Em…. Por su puesto- dice Arwen, se escucha un cierre (recordar que para entrar a ese cuarto tienen que usar un traje para no exponer a la pequeña potrilla a un germen dado a lo delicada que se encuentra) Arwen se da la media vuelta y se acerca a Luna hasta el cristal, aun con la potrilla en cascos, Luna la mira a su hija, ve como esta estaba comiendo por medio del biberón, pero además de eso, ella había recuperado sus colores, dado a que cuando ella se fue a dormir, su hija tenía la piel blanca como la nieve y traslucida, esta avía retomado su color azul claro, una lagrima de felicidad paso por la mejilla de Luna al ver a su hija mucho mejor a como estaba hace 2 días.

-cre… ¿crees que pueda cargarla?- dice Luna con vos baja.

-claro que si… pero antes debes pasar por el proceso de limpieza, ya sabes, el baño de agua ardiente y el traje- dice Arwen.

-no me importa…. Quiero cargar a mi bebé- dice Luna.

-bueno…. Te esperaremos- dice Arwen. Luna inmediatamente corre hasta las duchas, para pasar por todo el proceso de limpieza lo más rápido posible, y estar con su hija. En cuanto Luna se retiró, Arwen inmediatamente corrió a dejar a la potrilla en la cuna, y tomo una serie de toallitas de papel para limpiarse a ella misma, dado a que Luna por poco la cacha amamantando aun bebe que no era suyo, esta al separar a la niña, derramo un poco de leche sobre su cuerpo y su traje, cuando acerco a la potrilla al cristal para que Luna pudiera verla, esta cargo a la bebé de manera que le tape la mancha de leche en su pecho. Luego de la ducha y ponerse el traje y el cubre bocas, Luna llega con ellas. Esta inmediatamente se dirige a la cuna, al ver que Arwen ya no la cargaba. Luna ve a su hija recostada en la cuna, con un biberón en cascos, y una mancha de leche en su mejilla, Luna pensó que era del biberón, pero le extrañaba que esa botella que supuestamente era libre de derrames allá derramado tal cantidad de leche, Arwen empieza a sudar al ver que olvido limpiar a la potrilla.

-mi bebé…. – dice Luna con ternura, tomando en cascos a su hija y abrasándola. Su hija empieza a despertar al sentir el abraso de su madre, esta al ver que se trataba de Luna , le sonríe y empieza a reír, pero este no era un quejido como la última vez que la oyó reír, este ya no se sentía tan débil, si no más natural, como si su hija estuviera sana.

-ha mejorado mucho, ya no tiene fiebre… los médicos dicen que pronto podrá salir de esta burbuja- dice Arwen.

-¡es un milagro! ¡Es un milagro!- dice Luna con alegría y entre lágrimas de felicidad- pero…. ¿cómo?- dice Luna.

-los médicos no lo saben… quizás tu hija es más fuerte de lo que creíamos- dice Arwen.

-¿por qué no me despertaste?- dice Luna.

-había pasado tanto desde la última vez que conciliaste el sueño…. No quería interrumpir tu descanso- dice Arwen.

-Gracias- Dice Luna entre lágrimas.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dice Arwen.

-por tu apoyo…. No sé cómo habría sido de mi sin tú apoyo- dice Luna.

-Luna…. No tienes que agradecerme… tú me ayudaste con lo de…. Ya sabes….- dice Arwen con algo de tristeza al recordar a sus bebés muertos.

-somos familia… y la familia se apoya y cuida mutuamente- dice Luna colocando su casco en su hombro.

-si…. Luna…- dice Arwen con indiferencia- si… nos cuidamos entre nosotras- dice abrasándola.

Luego de un par de días de observación se decidió dar de alta a Eowin, por desgracia para Luna, el que se haya recuperado de la enfermedad, no significaba que estaba fuera de peligro, la pequeña aún seguía siendo vulnerable a las enfermedades, por lo que, si bien ya no tenía que estar bajo cuidado intensivo, aun se requería que ella tuviera una vida estricta en la higiene, siendo que su habitación se esterilizo, así como que todos los que presentaban síntomas de alguna enfermedad, por más mínima que sea, este no podía acercarse a más de 50 metros de la potrilla. Todos los alimentos que ella ingería se revisaban con tal de que no hubiera algún problema con ellos, como caducidad, o algún paracito en el caso de los vegetales.

Por otro lado a escondidas Arwen seguía alimentando a la potrilla con su propia leche materna, pero cada vez le era más difícil estar con ella a solas, dado a que Luna estaba a su lado en casi todo momento, por lo que Arwen lo que hizo fue ordeñarse a sí misma, y vertir su leche en biberones, dándoselos de tomar a escondidas, o cambiándolos por las botellas que le iban a dar a la potrilla, Arwen sabía que su leche materna le ayudaba de alguna forma a combatir las enfermedades, y tenía que continuar dándosela, el por qué no le contaba a nadie sobre lo que hacía para que la potrilla se mejorara era por una mescla de vergüenza y miedo por la reacción de Celestia y sobre todo de Luna al enterarse de que ella está amamantando a su hija.

Mientras tanto, lejos de canterlot, en el bosque que se encuentra cerca de él castillo abandonado de los alicornios oscuros.

Un joven pegaso de 10 años de edad se encontraba rondando solo por las profundidades oscuras del bosque, este solo traía consigo una canasta en el lomo, en donde tenía algunos frutos que recién había recolectado.

-veamos mmmmmm ¿Qué más podemos llevar?- dice Melkor (les recuerdo que ese es su nombre) algo pensativo mientras miraba a su alrededor. El pegaso blanco continua caminando por el bosque, observando todas las plantas y buscando frutos maduros en los árboles, aunque le era algo difícil dado a que estaban a mediados de invierno, y no había mucha comida aun en el bosque. Este continua por un par de horas, hasta que encuentra una cueva, este entra y dentro encuentra una serie de hongos, los cuales el reconoció, dado a que ya los ha probado antes, este toma inmediatamente varios de los hongos y los coloca en su canasta.

Este sale de la cueva al recolectar todo lo que le era necesario- bueno creo que con este tendremos para darnos un festín esta noche y desayunar mañana- dice el pegaso ya preparándose para emprender el vuelo. Pero de repente se escucha un ruido entre las hojas de los arbustos, el pegaso blanco se queda quieto, alerta ante cualquier movimiento, de repente de entre las hojas surge una manada de lobos de la madera, Melkor inmediatamente se aferra fuertemente a la canasta y e intenta bolar, pero de repente un lobo brinca sobre de él, llegándole por la espalda, tumbándolo, Melkor inmediatamente se pone de pie, este se encontraba rodeado por al menos 10 lobos de madera.

-hola… perritos…. Em…. No tengo tiempo para esto…. Qué tal si ustedes se van y yo simplemente me voy volando a mi casita- dice Melkor, los lobos no estaban dispuestos a irse así nada más y de echo querían cenarse al pequeño pegaso, el pegaso deja en el suelo la canasta y es entonces que todos los lobos se abalanzaron sobre él. Pese a lo que deben estarce imaginando, el Pegaso no huyo en lugar de eso, este arremetió contra los lobos, esquivando sus ataques, y dándoles de golpes y patadas, lo cual, pese a su corta edad (y estatura) este pudo mantener un pequeño combate contra las 10 bestias, sin embargo pronto el pequeño pegaso se comenzó a mostrar cansado.

-no he comido…. No tengo energías- pensaba el pegaso mientras esquivaba un último ataque de los lobos, y es en eso que el da una fuerte patada contra uno de los lobos, y este toma a otro más y lo arroja contra el resto, es entonces que Melkor vuela contra la canasta, y la toma, aprovechando la confusión de los lobos se prepara para volar, pero no tardó mucho en ser rodeado.

-adiós perritos – dice el emprendiendo el vuelo con tanta fuerza que generó una fuerte ventisca que hizo retroceder a los lobos, y no solo eso, ya que al llegar al cielo, este provoco tras de si una potente reimplosion sónica, que provocó que la tierra se estremeciera y una onda expansiva golpeara el bosque.

El pegaso vuela rápidamente hasta el castillo abandonado de los alicornios oscuros.

Mientras tanto en ese mismo castillo. Un potrillo de dos años de edad, una cría de alicornio negro, se encontraba jugando a las escondidas con otro poni, dado a que este ya le había tocado esconderse ahora él estaba buscando, teniendo todo un castillo para buscar y esconderse, esto hacia que el juego fuera más entretenido, en especial por que el potrillo podía recorrer todo el castillo en solo minutos, al deslizarse entre las sombras.

-¿Dónde estás?- dice el potrillo entre risitas. Mientras buscaba en lo que parecía ser una cocina abandonada y destrozada, había una serie de mesas de madera ya podrida arrumbadas y llenas de polvo y telarañas, una serie de cubiertos y platos antiguos, y algunas partes del techo ya se habían derrumbado, por lo que había un gran traga luz.

-Melkor… ¿Dónde estás? Jejeje- dice el potrillo entre risitas, en eso se escucha un ruido entre una pila de escombros, el potrillo inmediatamente desaparece en las sombras y se desliza por estas y en solo segundos llega hasta los escombros, este sale de las sombras y hace brillar su cuerno, y levita una gran placa de piedra, de lo que alguna vez fue el techo.

-¡te encontré!- dice el potrillo al levantar la roca con su magia, pero su expresión cambia al ver que solo se trataba de una rata, la cual sale corriendo cuando Salazar levanta la roca,

-¿Dónde estás?- dice el potrillo pensativo, mientras emprende el vuelo y elevándose en los aires para tener una mejor vista.

-hola Salazar ¿qué haces?- dice una vos, el pequeño alicornio negro voltea y ve a Melkor tras de él.

-no se vale se suponía que yo tenía que encontrarte- dice el potrillo algo disgustado.

-¿qué?- dice Melkor confundido.

-se suponía que estábamos jugando a las escondidas- dice el potrillo algo molesto.

-oh…. Debió ser…. Okei…. No te preocupes el sigue escondido- dice Melkor acercándose al oído del potrillo- búscame en el salón norte- dice como susurro.

-oki- dice el potrillo con alegría, y se esconde en las sombras hasta llegar a el salón norte, en donde este aun oculto entre las sombras merodeo por toda la habitación, hasta que ubico algo moviéndose entre unas cortinas arrumbadas en el suelo, el potrillo sale de las sombras y se acerca con sigilo hasta las cortinas tiradas y da un fuerte brinco cayendo sobre las cortinas.

-¡TE ENCONTRÉ MELKOR NUMERO 2!- dice el potrillo con alegría.

-¡aaaahhh mi espalda!- dice un segundo pegaso blanco, exactamente igual que Melkor, este se levanta algo adolorido- jeje me encontraste Salazar- dice Melkor 2 mientras con su casco sacudía la crin del potrillo.

-¡Melkor 1 ya llego con la comida!- dice el potrillo alegremente.

-enserio… pues a comer- dice el pegaso con una sonrisa.

Ambos potrillo se dirigen a la cocina llegando con el primer Melkor.

-hola- dice Melkor 2.

-hola….- dice Melkor.

-jeje ¿porque tardaste tanto?- dice Melkor 2.

-tuve un inconveniente con unos lobos de la madera- responde Melkor 1.

-jeje, si es que están defendiendo su territorio- dice Melkor 2 tomando una manzana, pero el primero se la quita.

-si queremos comer debemos unirnos, así no nos dará tanta hambre- dice Melkor 1.

-okei…. – dice el otro con sumisión, y en eso este se convierte en una bola de energía azul y entra en el pecho de él primer Melkor, este se siente mareado cuando la fusión se efectúa.

-aun no me acostumbro a esta habilidad… es bastante difícil manejar dos mentes a la vez- piensa Melkor.

-¿te sientes bien?- dice Salazar algo preocupado.

-si…. Si…. ¿tienes hambre?- dice Melkor.

-¡si, si, si, si!- dice el potrillo saltando de la emoción.

-bueno… traje manzanas, champiñones, estos frutos volcánicos que no sé cómo se llaman, y también….. Encontré unas naranjas y algunos girasoles- dice Melkor sacando todo de su canasta.

-sí, sí, sí, ya tenía hambre- dice el potrillo alegremente.

-bueno, escoge lo que quieras- dice Melkor con una sonrisa, el potrillo toma un par de manzanas, las naranjas y los girasoles, mientras Melkor toma otro par de manzanas y los hongos que encontró para cenar, guardando solo 5 manzanas, media docena de frutos volcánicos y un par más de girasoles para el desayuno.

-encontré una cascada cerca de aquí…. El lago se congelo, ¿quieres jugar hay mañana?- dice Melkor mientras mordía una manzana.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- responde el potrillo emocionado.

-jeje, bien mañana te llevare- dice Melkor.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del mundo en un pantano inhóspito, junto a una montaña de gran tamaño, Chrysalis por fin había encontrado un sitio donde ella y sus Changelings podrían subsistir por un tiempo, en los acontecimientos de las Garras de las Tinieblas murieron la gran mayoría, en su mayoría devorados por los lobos oscuros, quienes usaban a los infectados zombis como ganado.

Luego de meses de deambular por los límites de Equestria, por fin había encontrado un sitio donde no existían peligros, o depredadores para sus queridos Changelings, no estaban en condiciones de preparar un ataque a Equestria, pese a que esta se encuentra aun vulnerable, ellos se encuentran en un estado aun peor, muchos de ellos estaban gravemente heridos y desnutridos, Chrysalis sabe que lo mejor es ocultarse por un tiempo, pese a los deseos que tiene por dominar Equestria para lograr recolectar el amor suficiente para sus Changelings, no puede arriesgar las vidas de su gente, ya a perdido a demasiados.

-necesito encontrar la forma de obtener el amor suficiente para ustedes…. Solo se mantienen con vida gracias al amor que yo les doy… pero no es suficiente…. Si mueren…. Se extinguirán para siempre… solo el amor puede salvar sus almas…. Necesito intentar otro golpe a Canterlot y Equestria… pero no ahora…. Necesitamos reponernos primero- pensaba Chrysalis mientras miraba los rostros tristes de sus Changelings.

-no se preocupen…. Saldremos adelante…. Por el momento nos instalaremos aquí, hasta que nos recuperemos, los más grabes entren en una crisálida y quédense hay hasta que se recuperen, el resto ayúdenme a cuidar de los nuevos bebés- dice Chrysalis, dado a la devastación de las Garras de las Tinieblas, nuevos potrillos murieron de formas indescriptibles, aumentando el número de animas inocentes, que Chrysalis rescato de los espíritus malignos y convirtió en nuevos Changelings.

Una vez que todos los Changelings ocuparon sus puestos, Chrysalis entro a una cueva, donde sobre un cumulo de hojas secas dormía un bebé Changeling pacíficamente.

-podrás parecerte al resto de mis niños, pero tú eres especial, sé que tienes gran potencial, y quien sabe…. Quizás algún día, tu tomes mi lugar, mi pequeño Scarab- dice Chrysalis acariciando la crin del bebé, mientras observaba como respiraba.

Mientras tanto en un sitio alejado de todo, lejos de Canterlot, lejos del castillo abandonado de los alicornios oscuros y la nueva tierra de los Changelings, se encontraba la unicornio sin pelo, rondando por una serie de túneles subterráneos en una montaña, hasta llegar a una habitación oculta, esta entra y dentro se encuentra con una serie de libros antiguos, pertenecientes a la biblioteca de los alicornios oscuros.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que ocultarnos en este agujero?- se empieza a escuchar, era el splinter.

-Bildorum, ten paciencia, nuestro momento llegara- dice ella.

-¿pero cuando?- dice el splinter algo impaciente.

-aun no lo sé, pero no te preocupes, te juro que baldra la pena la espera- dice ella con una risa macabra.

-no puedo esperar, detesto estar bajo tierra- dice el splinter molesto e impaciente.

-jeje, paciencia Bildorum, jeje, cuando llegue nuestro momento, nosotros dejaremos de ser los que se oculten bajo tierra, jejeje- dice ella mientras acaricia su vientre abultado.


	15. Chapter 15

Los hijos de la oscuridad.

Capítulo 15. Copos de nieve.

Han pasado 4 años, Equestria sigue en estado de reconstrucción, poco a poco los ponis van retomando el control de sus tierras, los lobos negros por fin fueron exterminados, y cada vez son menos los splinters salvajes que rondan por sus tierras, aunque esto no significa que los ponis hayan bajado su guardia, al contrario, estos han hecho nuevos avances tecnológicos, principalmente en armamento, en base del libro de Girion, se han elaborado nuevas armas, y herramientas que les ayudarían en la captura de los splinters, nuevos trajes especiales, hechos con una tela muy resistente, la cual es muy difícil de penetrar, capsulas de captura, bombas de electricidad Etc.

En estos años, Eowin (la hija de Luna) ha crecido mucho, sin embargo pese a haberse recuperado de su primer problema de salud, en estos años ella ha sido internada barias beses, al punto de que la tienen que vigilar en todo momento, cada semana se le hacen exámenes médicos para prevenir cualquier infección, también se le ha prohibido tener contacto con otros ponis, en especial potrillos de su misma edad, por lo que la pobre potrilla a crecido sola sin un solo amigo, con frecuencia es víctima de las enfermedades más comunes y simples, y los médicos saben muy bien que si se expone a algo más fuerte, podría costarle la vida.

Eowin se encontraba en su habitación, la cual estaba esterilizada, siendo más limpia que cualquier hospital. Y pese a lo amplia que es, sus estantes en vez de estar ocupados por juguetes que cualquier niña tendría, eran remplazados por medicinas, respiradores, y gavetas con insulina, medicamentos, gasas, en caso de cualquier complicación médica, fueron pocos los juguetes que ella tenía en su cuarto, en su mayoría peluches los cuales eran lavados cada tercer día.

Eowin se encontraba jugando con un oso de felpa algo aburrida, no se le permitía salir de su habitación, y era obligada a ducharse cinco veces al día, básicamente ella solo esperaba que llegara la hora de la ducha de las 8:00, previa a la cena, Eowin mira el reloj que tenía en la pared y be que son las 7:49, en cualquier momento entraría su madre o su tía Arwen para ayudarla con la ducha de las 8:00. Eowin estaba tan aburrida que se tumba en el suelo y solo se pone a mirar el reloj directamente sin despegar los ojos de este, viendo como la manecilla se movía segundo a segundo, y seguía con la vista el recorrido de la manecilla, pese a que solo pasaron 10 minutos, para ella fue eterno, y por un momento creyó que se la había pasado toda la noche mirando el reloj.

-Eowin es hora de tu ducha de las 8:00- dice Luna entrando a su habitación.

-¿que? ¿como... cuando? oh... si… mami…- dice Eowin algo distraída, sin dejar de ver el reloj.

-¿Qué miras cariño?- dice Luna al ver a Eowin recostada en el suelo mirando aparentemente el techo.

-nada mami- dice ella levantándose.

-ven- dice Luna tomando una toalla de baño, y acercando sus cascos para tomarla.

-no mami… yo puedo caminar hasta el baño sola- dice Eowin.

-em… okei cariño- dice Luna y juntas caminan hasta el baño.

Eowin entra en la tina por sí sola, está ya estaba previamente llena de agua caliente y burbujas.

-bueno empecemos- dice Luna tomando un estropajo para tallarle la espalda a su hija.

-mami…- dice Eowin.

-si ¿Qué pasa mi cielo?- dice Luna.

-¿por qué no puedo jugar en el patio?- dice Eowin.

-por que…. Ya te dije…. La tierra es muy sucia, hay ay animales y gérmenes que te pueden enfermar- dice Luna.

-Pero… he visto a otros potrillos… de mi edad… hijos de los guardias y de los sirvientes jugar en el lodo- dice Eowin- ¿Por qué ellos pueden y yo no?-

-hija… sabes que no puedes….- dice Luna mientras le echa algo de champú a la crin de su hija- no puedes exponerte a los bichos ni la suciedad-

-pero mami…. Yo quiero jugar…. Esto es muy aburrido- dice Eowin.

-Eowin…. ¡No puedes jugar en la tierra!- dice Luna con un tono más severo.

-pero… pero…. Quiero jugar… se ve divertido- dice Eowin.

-hija no…. Es muy peligroso para ti- dice Luna con un tono firme.

-pero…. Mami…- dice Eowin.

-¡Eowin Lunamoon Darknes! ¡Si yo te digo que no jugaras en los jardines es por qué no!- dice Luna con severidad.

-pero mami…. yo... yo... - dice Eowin con lágrimas de cocodrilo en su rostro.

-¡NO!- dice Luna.

-¿pero porque no?- dice ella con tristeza.

-¡PORQUE NO!- dice Luna con severidad y algo molesta- ¡hija ya no insistas!-

-bueno….- dice ella con tristeza- ¿por lo menos puedo jugar con otros potrillos de mi edad?-

-no hija- dice Luna con algo de pesar, sabía que ningún potrillo merecía vivir así, pero por su salud delicada tiene que ser así.

-ni... ni... ¿ni siquiera con mi prima Skira?- pregunta ella.

-ni siquiera con tu prima Skira...hija… no es porque no quiera… es que no puedes…. Hija… tú sabes que no puedes exponerte a los gérmenes- dice Luna.

-lo… lo se….- dice ella con sumisión.

Luego del baño, Luna vistió a su hija y coloco sobre sus cascos unos guantes esterilizados, a ella le incomodaba tener que usar tanto en sima solo para ir a cenar, y esto mismo era para el desayuno y comida.

Luego de la cena Luna le dio a su hija una última ducha, pero esta fue más rápida, luego de eso la recostó en su cama.

-bien hija… es hora de dormir- dice Luna.

-¿Por qué tengo que dormir en la noche si tú duermes en el día? – dice Eowin.

-por qué en la noche hace frio… además yo solo duermo un par de horas- dice Luna.

-pero mami… a mí no me molesta el frio…- dice Eowin.

-eso lo sé pero las enfermedades abundan en la época de frio… y estamos en inicios de invierno- dice Luna.

-¡faltan 3 semanas para mi cumpleaños!- dice Eowin emocionada.

-jeje es verdad, 4 años cumples jeje ¿Qué te gustaría de regalo?- dice Luna.

-yo…. Em… me gustaría tener una fiesta de cumpleaños en el gran jardín- dice Eowin.

-hija…. No….- dice Luna con severidad.

-pero será en mi cumpleaños…. Solo un día… por favor- ruega la potrilla.

-mmmm ya veremos- dice Luna con seriedad- ya veremos dijo el ciego… descansa- dice Luna besando a su hija en la frente.

-mami… em…. quiero hacerte una pregunta antes de que te vayas- dice Eowin.

-em... claro… dime cariño- dice Luna.

-¿mi papi también era tan enfermizo?- dice Eowin.

-tu… tu padre…- dice Luna con un nudo a la garganta.

-si… ¿tuve un padre no? En todos los cuentos que he leído dice que las familias se conforman por un padre y una madre- dice Eowin- mi padre…. Ya…. ¿Ya no está con nosotras por una enfermedad?-

-Eowin….- dice Luna con voz quebrada.

-¿Qué le paso a mi papi? ¿Por qué no tengo papi?- dice Eowin confundida.

-tu… tu padre…..- dice Luna.

-si…. ¿murió por una enfermedad?- dice Eowin.

-no… él era fuerte….- dice Luna.

-¿Qué le paso?- dice Eowin.

-esta…. Esta…..- decía Luna con voz quebrada no sabía que decir.

-si…. Mami…. ¿Porque estas llorando?- dice Eowin al notar como brotaban lágrimas de los ojos de Luna.

-no….-dice limpiándose las lágrimas con su casco- Duerme… es tarde- dice Luna cobijando a su hija y dándose la media vuelta para irse, esta cierra la puerta, dejando a Eowin muy confundida, Luna estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando escucha.

-mami…. Espera…. ¿puedes traerme un vaso con agua?- dice la potrilla.

-si….- dice Luna serrando la puerta, 10 minutos después entra a la habitación de su hija con un vaso de agua, esta lo deja en su buro y se retira. Eowin se levanta de la cama y da un sorbo, es entonces que escucha un aleteo provenir de fuera, Eowin corre hasta la ventana y rápidamente intenta ubicar lo que volaba en el cielo, era el dragón de hielo Feanor, Eowin ha visto anteriormente a este dragón sobrevolar cerca del castillo, incluso a logrado ubicar su nido en una montaña cercana. Eowin estaba fascinada con este dragón y lo que más quería era verlo más de cerca. Eowin alcanza a divisar al dragón con lo que parecía ser un pez de gran tamaño en una de sus patas. Esta se queda mirando al dragón desde su ventana, y en cierta medida sentía envidia de él, porque él podía volar libremente, ir a donde él quisiera, mientras ella se sentía como una prisionera. Eowin estaba por dirigirse a la cama cuando nota algo caer desde el cielo, algo blanco y esponjoso, los primeros copos de nieve de invierno, Eowin quedo encantada ante tal belleza, y se quedó frente a la ventana observando como lentamente todo se cubría por un inmenso manto blanco. Luego de un par de horas de observar la nevada, esta se queda dormida.

Pasaron los días, finalmente llego el cumpleaños número 4 de Eowin, la cual…. Fuera de que solo por este día era libre de comer lo que quisiera, y ni tanto porque aun así tenía ciertas limitantes aunque no tan estrictas, está más bien parecía una cena común y corriente con su madre y sus tías, con la única diferencia de que había regalos, los cuales en su mayoría era ropa de algodón. Pese a siempre tener una sonrisa bien marcada en la cara, en su interior solo sentía disgusto, ella quería ir afuera a jugar, pero no pasó nada de eso.

La potrilla estaba muy decepcionada por su día, y se abría quejado de eso con su madre, de no ser que tenía algo en mente. Luego de la pequeña celebración, Luna recostó a su hija en su cama.

-¿bien cómo te la pasaste?- dice Luna.

-bi… bien…- dice Eowin con una falsa sonrisa.

-sé que querías salir… pero no puedes salir en medio de una nevada… te hará daño…- dice Luna.

-lo… lo se…- dice Eowin.

-bueno… buenas noches… descansa- dice Luna.

-mami… antes de irte… podrías dejarme un vaso con agua- dice Eowin.

-claro- dice Luna con una sonrisa, acto seguido Luna le deja a su hija un vaso con agua y se retira. Sin embargo, Luna no sabía que Eowin tenía otros planes para ese vaso con Agua. Recientemente Eowin ha descubierto que posee algunas habilidades que los demás no, y si bien lo primero que cruzo por su mente era decirles a su madre y sus tías, luego de pensarlo por más tiempo, decidió dejarlo como secreto por el momento.

Eowin se levanta de la cama con el vaso de agua en cascos y se dirige a la ventana.

-Bien… tu puedes… tu puedes- dice ella y cierra los ojos para intentar concentrarse, ella deja el vaso con agua en la ventana y este empieza a temblar- vamos…. Ya casi…- dice ella con dificultad mientras medio abre uno de sus ojos para ver como el vaso temblaba. De repente el vaso se voltea y se derrama el agua, el vaso rueda y estaba a punto de caer, pero Eowin lo alcanza a tomar a sabiendas de que si caía aria un fuerte estruendo. Eowin da un suspiro de alivio, pero no pierde el tiempo y fija su atención en el charco de agua.

-vamos Eowin…. Lo hiciste en el baño- dice ella mientras se esfuerza mentalmente, el agua derramada tiembla y comienza a moverse, esta se desliza por debajo de la ventana- perfecto…. ahora solo tengo que hacer lo mismo que hice con la perilla del baño- dice ella concentrándose de nuevo, el agua se mueve y levita rápidamente, y de repente se escucha un click.

-¡si lo hice!- dice ella emocionada y abre la ventana, esta estaba cerrada con seguro desde fuera y no podía abrirse.

-¡no puedo creer que lo hice! ¡Si, si, si, si!- dice ella brincando de la alegría, una fuerte ventisca helada la golpea y pese a que su cuerpo es muy delicado, no parecía molestarle el frio, de echo le gustaba como se sentía.

-wow… hace frio… siento fresco… pero se siente bien… de echo… se siente mejor que una tarde de verano- dice ella asomando la cabeza por la ventana para sentir mejor la ventisca, y en eso se da cuenta de lo alto que se encontraba.

-hay….. Esta…. Está muy alto….- dice ella con miedo en su voz, pero luego divisa sus terrenos cubiertos de nieve.

-Bueno…. Si me voy por la cornisa supongo que encontrare una ventana abierta que no este vigilada por uno de esos guardias- pensaba ella, toma un fuerte respiro y se arma de valor para salir de su habitación, y caminar por la cornisa de su ventana, y así encontrar otro sitio por el cual escabullirse para llegar al patio, Eowin hizo todo lo posible por no mirar hacia abajo, e intentar distraerse con otra cosa, ella lo que quería era llegar al jardín y aprovechar la oscuridad de la noche para jugar. Todo parecía ir bien, pronto ubico una ventana abierta a unos metros de ella, para lo que ella con cuidado se dirigió hacia ella, pero de repente resbala con una parte de la cornisa que se había congelado, y apenas y si logra sujetarse con sus cascos delanteros.

-¡hay no…! ¡Qué hago!- dice ella mientras colgaba de la cornisa. De repente se escucha un aleteo ir hacia ella, y de repente frente a ella aparece el dragón de hielo Feanor.

-oh… hola- dice ella con algo de temor. El dragón solo la observaba mientras Eowin seguía colgando, finalmente sus bracitos no pueden más y se suelta, pero el dragón inmediatamente la toma.

-gra… gracias- dice ella aun con algo de temor, pero cada vez esta se hacía menor. El dragón la lleva de vuelta a la ventana de su habitación.

-¡NO! No quiero dormir…. No quiero regresar…. Aun no… por favor…- dice la potrilla. Pese a lo que ella pensaba, que el dragón la dejaría en su cuarto, este la lleva al bosque, en un prado blanco por la nieve, y la deja hay con delicadeza. Eowin estaba encantada por la belleza del invierno, anteriormente solo podía verlo a través de su ventana, pero ahora podía incluso tocar la nieve, Eowin se queda parada mirando como lentamente caen los copos de nieve, y uno de estos cae en su nariz, Eowin da un soplido leve, y el copo se eleva nuevamente y parecía como si esté estuviera flotando.

-¡Es muy hermoso!- dice ella encantada y dando una leve risita de diversión. Eowin voltea a ver al dragón, y en eso ella queda sorprendida cuando ve como el dragón el cual era casi tan grande como una casa, se encogía hasta el tamaño de un poni.

-wow- dice ella asombrada.

El dragón se recuesta en el suelo, y entierra su cabeza en la nieve, luego la saca y provoca un leve levantamiento de nieve que entierra a Eowin, esta da una risita, e inmediatamente se levanta y toma una bola de nieve y se la arroja al dragón, el dragón da un coletazo contra la nieve y provoca otro levantamiento que golpean levemente a Eowin, esta da un grito de felicidad y toma un par de bolas más de nieve y se las arroja al dragón, el dragón corre por el bosque, Eowin lo sigue con un par de bolas de nieve levitando con su magia y los arroja contra el dragón, empezando un pequeño juego entre la nieve, Eowin se la paso de un lado a otro, jugando con el dragón de hielo y la nieve, e incluso armo un muñeco de nieve, por primera vez en su vida ella se sentía realmente viva, era como si la nieve fuera lo suyo, su mundo, se sentía libre, e incluso se le olvido que es muy enfermiza, puesto que no paro de jugar, hasta que después de horas de juego, ella queda exhausta y se recuesta en la nieve, sin antes hacer un ángel de nieve en el suelo.

-jeje, fue muy divertido…. Gracias- dice Eowin al dragón, el dragón da un leve gruñido.

-¡ha caso hablaste!- dice ella asombrada, el dragón da otro gruñido, el cual Eowin entiende perfectamente, para los oídos de cualquiera, los sonidos que emitían los dragones de hielo eran simples gruñidos o rugidos, pero en realidad este era un dialecto que pocos entendían, y Eowin al ser la hija del creador de dichos dragones, podía entender perfectamente lo que decían.

-wow… mama y los demás dicen que ustedes no hablan como los dragones de fuego- dice Eowin para lo que el dragón le da otro gruñido como respuesta.

-valla…. ¿Por qué ellos no serán capases de entenderlos?- dice Eowin curiosa, el dragón da otro gruñido.

-mmmmmm ¿tienes un nombre? ¡Porque si no yo podría ponerte uno!- dice Eowin, el dragón da un gruñido.

-¿Fanor?- dice Eowin extrañada, el dragón da otro gruñido.

-oh…. Feanor….. ¿Si lo dije bien?- dice Eowin, el dragón asiente con la cabeza.

-mmmm ok…. Me gusta- dice ella- hollé… no tengo amigos…. ¿quieres ser mi amigo?- dice Eowin, el dragón asiente con la cabeza.

-¡GENIAL! Jejeje ¿mañana podemos jugar otra vez?- dice ella alegremente, el dragón da una serie de gruñidos los cuales Eowin entendía perfectamente.

-bueno (bostezo) es muy tarde…. Tengo sueño- dice Eowin somnolienta, el dragón la toma y la lleva de vuelta a su habitación, entrando por la ventana, dado al actualmente pequeño tamaño del dragón, este pudo entrar por la ventana e incluso recostó a Eowin en su cama y la cobijo, con toda delicadeza para no despertarla puesto que está ya se había quedado dormida desde antes de que llegaran, una vez que el dragón termino de acomodarla, el dragón sale por la ventana y la sierra, dejando a la princesa de hielo durmiendo, sin embargo, esta al despertar se llevaría una sorpresa pues sin que se allá dado cuenta, esa noche ella obtuvo su cutie mark, la cual era las siluetas de dos dragones azules formando la figura de un corazón con alas.


	16. Chapter 16

me temo que este fanfic sera cancelado.

es muy poco el recibimiento que tienen, y siendo este el tercer libro de mi saga, no veo por que continuar con este, se ve que pocos le interesa esta historia, y no veo por que continuar esforzadamente con este fanfic si nadie lo quiere leer.

es una lastima, pues de todos los fanfics que e escrito, este es mi favorito personal


End file.
